THe Overdose
by CareyAlice1
Summary: Bella has just moved back to Forks after finishing pharmacy school and meets Edward who is the other pharmacist. She thinks that he hates her. Its her scent that has caused him to go into a frenzy like a drug overdose to a drug addict.
1. Chapter 1 A new start

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers own all Twilight, and the characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen it Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song for the Chapter: Brighter Days by: Leeland

Uprising By: Muse

Chapter 1: A New Start

**BPOV**

Today was a new day and I was starting a new job, but there was just one problem when I looked out my window. It wasn't the glorious view of the Tennessee Mountains that I had grown to love over the past four years but instead it was the raining view of Forks. I had just moved back home with my dad Charlie after four years of pharmacy school. Why? Why did I decide to come back home? Why not move to Jacksonville with mom and Phil? I owed it to Angela's dad; I told him that once I finished pharmacy school I would come back and take over his post at the hospital pharmacy. I met Angela when I moved to Forks almost ten years ago, when my mom and Phil moved to Jacksonville for his baseball career. We were both alike in the quiet department and hit it off as friends.

"Bells, it 7:30, you don't want to be late for the first day," Charlie yelled. "Have a good day; I'll be at the station if you need me." I heard him shut the door before I could say anything to him. Charlie was the chief of police to the good people of Forks for as long as I could remember.

I was almost ready all I needed to do was fix my long brown hair. I wanted to look nice since it was my first day or I would have just thrown it up into a ponytail. I was dressed professionally I had on black dress pants with a v-neck blue top and my white coat that had Dr. Swan on it. Of course it probably would have looked better if I had on heels, but then I laughed at myself. Good thing I worked in a hospital because if I did wear heels then I would be the patient. I didn't have the best balance in world and knew that it would better for me and anyone around me if I wore the flats. I gave up on hair and just put it up with a headband.

I hurried down the stairs and out the door to my beloved truck that I had left home while attending school. It was easier to fly to Tennessee, and then walk from my apartment to class and to work. I tried to start it but it wouldn't turnover, so I waited for a minute and tried again and it wouldn't start. I ended up grabbing my phone and calling Angela.

"Angela, its Bella my truck won't start I was wondering if your dad would come over and get me on his way," I asked her. I could hear her asking her dad, while I waited.

"Bella, he said that it was fine he is on his way over," Angela said in her quiet tone. "Do you need for him to take you home?"

"No, I'll call Charlie and he can swing by the hospital at the end of the day," I told her. "Thanks Angela."

While I waited for her dad I called Charlie at the station and told him what was going on. As I hung up the phone Angela's dad pulled up to the front of the house.

**EPOV**

I had arrived at the hospital earlier than expected but I needed to get over the frustration that I had pinned up since yesterday. Mr. Webber told me that after 2 years of dedication that he was handing his post over to the chief of polices daughter. A job that I deserved and I worked hard at every day for two years. What did she know? I mean she hasn't lived in Forks going on four years and expects to be handed the head pharmacist job just after graduation. I hardly ever missed a day and when I did it was to go camping with my family and everyone knew that when Carlisle wasn't in I wouldn't be there as well. I decided to give her the benefit of a doubt because if I didn't, I wouldn't here the end of it from my parents. I wasn't worried that someone else would tell them but that they would know before it would even happen because of my lovely sister Alice.

I ran my hand through my bronze colored hair and took a deep breath. I knew that I would have to leave my car eventually and that now was a good time. I wanted to show Mr. Webber that he made the wrong choice, and got out of my car. As I entered the hospital I noticed that a couple of the techs were pulling into the parking lot.

I could hear everyone's thoughts as I walked through the ER, they were all thinking about the chief's daughter. From what I knew her she had moved here 10 years ago when her mom remarried, and after college moved to Tennessee to get her pharmacy degree. Did she even get her doctorate?

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," the ER nurse said as I walked past the nurses' station.

I just smiled at her and she acted as if she fainted, and I knew why when I heard her mind.

_Why is he still single?_

_He is the guy of my dreams, and my mind goes blank each time I see him._

All I could do was laugh until I saw Carlisle staring at me, giving me the father glare. Carlisle has "raised" me since I was changed in 1918.

"You're here awfully early," he said. "It doesn't' have anything to do with the fact that Charlie's daughter is coming in today does it."

"You know as while as I do that I deserved that position," I stated. "It down right not fair, and I'll make sure she understands that."

"Edward first of all that's not how Esme and myself raised you," Carlisle was upset at this point. "Secondly, you don't even know her so don't judge her until then and give her a chance."

After Carlisle said the last thing he walked off to continue checking on patients I guess. I didn't want to admit it but he was right. I was directing my anger at the innocent party without giving her a fair chance. As I unlocked the door, I agreed that I would be nice to her since this was her first day and take it one step at a time.

**CPOV**

What was I going to do with Edward? The poor boy is the only one in the family who doesn't have a "mate" and it worries me. I thought about that as I pulled into the hospital parking lot a little after six in the morning to finish up a couple of charts. I've been the doctor here at Forks General Hospital for a little over two years when Dr. Crowe retired. As soon as I hit the nurses' station, I knew exactly what the buzz was about. Chief Swan's daughter Bella was back in Forks, and was going to be taking over as head pharmacist. I knew that Edward was upset about this. He has been a pharmacist here at the hospital for two years, and like any parent I thought that he deserved it.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," I heard Jessica say. She was one of the nurses standing around the station talking about Bella.

"Good morning, Jessica," I replied to her. "What's the gossip of the day?" I asked her already knowing that all the talk was about Bella.

"My best Friend from high school is coming back to take over the pharmacy," she said. After she said that she had that I shouldn't have said that look come across her face. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I know that Edward looked forward to getting that position."

"It's okay, Jessica," I told her reassuring. "Now back to our patients."

While I was sitting in my office working on the charts, I heard my phone ring. I knew before I even answered it who it would be without even looking.

"Yes, Alice," I spoke clearly. Alice was another member of my family, and she could see the future.

"Carlisle, its Edward you need to stop and talk to him before Mr. Webber and Bella arrive," she spoke in a hurry and worried tone.

"Alice calm down. I'm sure Edward's fine." I didn't know if that would help, but I knew she was right.

"Carlisle if you don't. Edward will make her understand that he should be the one in charge and not her. Carlisle it doesn't look good for either one of them."

She hung up the phone before I could respond. I knew that she was right and I had to talk to him. That's why nobody ever bet against Alice, because Alice was always right

I walked out of my office and saw Edward walking towards the pharmacy.

"You're here awfully early," I said. "It doesn't' have anything to do with the fact that Charlie's daughter is coming in today does it."

"You know as while as I do that I deserved that position," he stated. I knew that he was angry I could tell by the way he spoke. "It down right not fair, and I'll make sure she understands that."

"Edward first of all that's not how Esme and myself raised you," I was upset at this point. "Secondly, you don't even know her so don't judge her until then and give her a chance."

After I said that I started to walk towards the nurse's station to grab a few charts. I hoped that changed Alice's vision for at least today.

After looking at a couple of charts I decided to put the nurse's to work since they were still gossiping.

"Lauren, I need a CBC and chest x-ray on the patient in curtain 4," I stated to her. Once I started giving orders the rest of the nurses went in different directions looking for things to do. "Yes, could you also tell Cora that I will be there to stitch her up in ten minutes."

"Yes Dr, Cullen," Lauren answered and went to complete my requests.

Before I grabbed another chart, I saw Mr. Webber come through the doors. He wasn't alone today he had a girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes with him. I knew exactly who it was; it had to be Charlie's daughter.

"Please be smart and be good today Edward," I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter: Ignorance By: Paramore

For when Jessica and Mike enter the story

Monsters By: Hurricane Bells

Chapter 2: Old Friends

**BPOV**

It was good to see Mr. Webber again, and I enjoyed the ride to the hospital as he updated me on the procedures. The nerves didn't hit until we were in the parking lot, and I felt like it was my first day at Forks High School. Why was I nervous? I knew all the doctors here and they knew me so there shouldn't be anything to be nervous about.

"Where's Dr Crowe's car," I asked when I noticed a black Mercedes parked in his parking space.

"Didn't Charlie tell you," he said as he parked next to a silver Volvo. "Dr. Crowe retired a little over two years ago."

"No, I guess it just slipped his mind," I said still in shock. Dr. Crowe had been the doctor of Forks for as long as I could remember. I went to high school with son Tyler.

As we walked into the hospital, I saw the new doctor standing at the nurses' station. He was tall, had blonde hair and looked almost my age. Besides seeing the doctor, I could feel everyone else glaring at me. Then I heard that high pitch scream that I didn't wanted to hear.

"OMG Bella is that you."

I knew who it was even without looking. It was Jessica Stanley; she was one of my first friends in Forks until she thought that I was trying to steal her boyfriend Mike Newton. Anytime I hear or even think of that name I want to throw up.

"Jessica," I said happily. "How are you? Are you working here?"

"I'm great and happily married to Mike going on three years," she said showing off the wedding band. Nothing fancy just a single gold band, at least it was her and not me I thought. "I've been here for about a year now."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the happy reunion," Mr. Webber said. "Bella I would like to introduce you to Dr. Cullen."

"Of course Mr. Webber," I said thankfully. "Maybe we can catch up later."

"Why not at lunch later," Jessica said as she went back to work.

"You must be Isabella Swan," Dr. Cullen said. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle if you prefer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. Of course he knew who I was, Forks was a small town and word traveled fast. "Please call me Bella; it's a lot easier to say then Isabella."

"I hope that enjoy working here," he continued to say. "Excuse me for just a second." Then he was on his way I guess to check on his patients.

"Thank you Mr. Webber from getting me away from Jessica," I said gratefully as we walked towards the pharmacy.

"Don't worry about it dear," he went on to say. "Angela told me all about it when you all were in high school."

We were near the pharmacy and Mr. Webber had already gone in. That's when I saw them two of my worst nightmares from high school. Down the hall near the pharmacy door I saw Lauren and Mike Newton. The taste of vomit was in my mouth and I grabbed a peppermint from my lab coat pocket. I could tell that they too were working here, Lauren was in scrubs and Mike was either in housekeeping or an orderly. I didn't care I just hoped that they didn't notice me. Knowing my luck they would notice me.

Wait I thought that Mike was married to Jessica then why is trying to kiss Lauren. I didn't know and didn't care. I didn't want to get mixed up in that miss again. Just when I thought that I was clear and I had my hand on the door knob that's when I heard.

"Hey Arizona," he still had that same high school attitude. "Welcome back."

"Hi Mike," I said as nice as I could. "Hi Lauren. How are you?"

Lauren didn't speak to me, thank goodness I thought. She walked down the hall to continue doing who knows what. Mike still stood there acting as if he was still in high school, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"So, Bella what you up to," he said trying to flirt.

"Actually it's Dr. Swan to you and I'm on my way to work," I stated.

After saying that to him, he walked down the hall past me and headed towards the ER. I knew that I needed to take a couple of minutes to put myself back together. I stood there and thought to myself.

_Bella, you didn't go to graduate school to have two nobodies ruin it._

_ You can do this._

_ This is your passion and you love doing this._

_ Go in there and show them that you know what you're doing._

I took a couple of deep breaths and went into the pharmacy to see where my fate would lead me.

******This chapter was used to help set up a couple of characters that will play roles in my story and that is why it is only in Bella's point of view******


	3. Chapter 3 Anxiety

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would have happened if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for Chapter: Eyes on Fire By; Blue Foundation

Chapter 3: Anxiety

**EPOV**

I knew that I was the first one in the pharmacy when I unlocked the door since I passed the techs coming in. When I walked in I started the computer up and looked through the stack of orders that were in the drop off box. They were simple to fill and I had them done in less than ten minutes. By the time I had finished and the whole system was online I could hear Mr. Webber at the door. He was about Carlisle's height, his black hair was graying, and was athletic for his age.

"Good morning, Edward," he said amazed. "I thought that you weren't coming in until later, since you didn't get off until after midnight last night."

"I thought that you needed the extra help this morning," I said trying to come up with an excuse. "You know since you do have to train Chief Swan's daughter."

"I never thought of that," he said. "You always go that extra mile to help me. I sure am going to miss that."

Of course you are I thought to myself. That's when I heard what was going on in the hall. Mike Newton was at it again, hitting on the new staff. When was he going to learn that he wasn't a gift to this world.

_"So, Bella what you up to," he said trying to flirt_. This was awful and annoying to listen too. Of course she was going to fall for it. All the females thought that he was something. Why I never knew, and didn't want to know.

_"Actually it's Dr. Swan to you and I'm on my way to work," she said. _ A female with a brain, maybe I will give her a chance.

I heard Mike walk down the hall maybe to go see his wife and to tell her the usual:

_No, Jessica you're the only one that I love._

_ You're so beautiful._

If I could throw up I would after having to hear all that. After he walked off I tried to listen in on the Chief's daughter but there was nothing. For the first time ever, I couldn't hear someone's thoughts. I would have to tell Carlisle this when I saw him next time.

Then the door opened and that's when I saw her. She had long brown hair that was pulled back with a headband, brown eyes the color of milk chocolate and her skin was pale. When the door closed it created a breeze and I was in trouble. Her sent hit me like a hurricane, venom started to pool in my mouth, and I felt a fire start to creep up my throat.

"Every one this is Dr. Isabella Swan," Mr. Webber was telling us. "She will be taking over when I leave next week."

"Actually you all can call me Bella, if you like," she spoke in a quiet tone.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number that I knew by perfect memory.

**BPOV**

After I took those couple of deep breaths, I walked in to the pharmacy. It was smaller then what I was used . The pharmacies in Knoxville were twice this size and had the machines that counted the drugs for you. I couldn't be to picky or harsh, I mean this is Forks. Perfect rainy, all green Forks and I'm sure that I can handle this.

I started to look around noticing two techs and then there was him. He was tall, handsome, and had bronze colored hair that hung just right. He looked as if he was a model and not a pharmacist. I turned around and the shut the door behind me. I saw him shoot a quick glare at me.

"Everyone this Dr. Isabella Swan," Mr. Webber was telling them. "She will be taking over when I leave next week."

"Actually you all can call Bella, if you like," I spoke in a quiet tone. I wanted to break the ice first.

I looked around at everyone before Mr. Webber could start showing me around. I noticed that he had picked up the phone and was speaking fast. I just ignored that and followed Mr. Webber to the other side of the pharmacy.

"Here's where you will find the schedule and ordering forms," he was saying pulling a file from his desk.

"You have two other pharmacists working with you," he pulled a copy of the schedule out to show me. Great, at least I don't have to do it all alone.

"There's Eric Yorkie who works some nights but mainly evenings," he went on saying. There's another person I knew from high school. He followed me around my first week at Forks with puppy dog eyes until he started dating Angela for a little bit. We stayed in contact until about five years ago.

"Then there's Edward Cullen over by the computer," he said motioning to the computer. So the model had a name, and it wasn't your typical name either. "He'll work about anything."

"Over by the sink is our compounding area," he pointed towards the sink under the window. Hearing that was music to my ears, compounding was probably my favorite thing to do.

"What kind of computer system did you use in Knoxville," as we made our way to the computer.

"I used the McKesson system" I told him. Maybe this will be easier then I thought. I noticed that they used the same system that I was used to.

"That's great," he said surprised. "Why don't you go ahead and log in."

"Sure," I said as I made my way over to the computer.

My Id was: _ISwan_

My password: _Bells913_

That did the trick and I was logged in at Forks General Hospital. The nerves had settled and I was ready to work, and to show them that I could do this.

"Well, it looks like the orders are done for the morning. Let me introduce you to everyone," he said dragging me techs station. I had no choice I needed to get to know them since I was the new boss.

"This is Mary and Seth," he said as I saw two heads pop up. They were still young as if they had just graduated from high school. "They work day shift," he said as we walked off.

I quickly raised my hand and mouthed "hi". I knew who we were going to talk to next. It was Edward Cullen, since he was the only one left in the pharmacy that I hadn't met. He was off the phone by now and looked angry.

"Bella," Mr. Webber started to say. " This is Edward Cullen, if you have any questions he can answer them." I noticed that his eyes were black as coal, and his face was cold.

"Hello," I said with my hand stretched out to shake his. But nothing no response, how could there be no response in return. Mr. Webber could tell that something was up with the tension that was created between Edward and myself.

"Oh, don't worry about Edward he'll come around," he cut in to save me. "Now why don't you follow me. I'll show you the rest of the pharmacy," he said and I followed happily.

I was still running the past hour over again in my head. What did I do? I've never met this person before in my life, and didn't say a word. I had to get a hold of myself.

_Bella come on he may just feel threatened. Give him the benefit of a doubt. _I told myself this. I push him to the side and continued listening to Mr. Webber.

**EPOV**

As I waited for Alice to pick up her phone, I hoped that Mr. Webber wouldn't bring her over here. I kept a close eye on Mr. Webber and Bella, he was taking her over to his desk. Good I thought to myself that will buy my me a few minutes.

"Edward, don't you hurt her," Alice said as she answered the phone.

"Alice what I am going to do," I replied in a low tone. "Her blood is the sweetest I have ever smelled and it's killing me."

"Think about what Carlisle would do," she said reassuring. "You will do just fine if you keep that in mind."

I listened to her when she said that. I knew that I had to think about what Carlisle would do. I could do this, just don't breath around her, and keep my mind focused on something else.

"Do you see anything else going on," I asked her. I was hoping that she didn't see me killing her by the end of the day.

"No," she said knowingly. "You will be fine the rest of the day if you keep thinking about what Carlisle would do." She hung the phone up before I could say a word.

I hung the phone up and noticed that Mr. Webber was on his way over here to introduce her to me. My mind went into a whirlwind, I was able to control the monster that was trying to come out. I thought about Carlisle and how he handles it everyday. Before, they reached me I took one more deep breath and told myself not to breath.

"Bella," Mr. Webber started to say. " This is Edward Cullen, if you have any questions he can answer them." I just stared at her with a cold and blank expression.

"Hello," she said with a hand stretched out to shake mine. But I didn't respond because if I did it would be a blood fest. I knew that Mr. Webber could tell that something was up with the tension that was created between Bella and myself.

_What is with Edward? He never acts like this, it's probably nothing. _

"Oh, don't worry about Edward he'll come around," he cut in to save me. "Now why don't you follow me. I'll show you the rest of the pharmacy," he said and she followed him.

What am I going to do? I don't know if I can handle this with her working so close to me. I have to do this, I can't disappoint my family. I have fought this battle with my inner demon for many years and it wasn't going to win without a fight. I looked over towards Mr. Webber and Bella once more before diving down into some work. I had to overcome this no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Memories

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter: Photograph By; Nickleback

Remember By: Harry Nilsson

Chapter 4: Old Memories

**BPOV**

I couldn't shake that feeling that Edward was staring at me as I walked away. Was there something on the back of my jacket? I didn't know and flat out didn't care. I had to forget about him at the moment and worry about more important things. As soon as I reached Mr. Webber's desk he handed me a couple of notebooks. They were pretty thick, but it didn't matter as long as it kept me busy.

"These are the notebooks for controlled substance procedures, and the new insurance procedures," he said.

"Is it ok if I go to the cafeteria and read through them," I asked. I was hoping that he would say yes, so that I get out of Edward's view.

"Why go to the cafeteria," he said. I didn't understand, did I say something to offend him. "Why not go to your own office."

"My own office," I was shocked.

"Charlie said that since you turned down many job offers to come back home you at least deserved your own office," he finished saying.

I would have to thank Charlie when I got home. He would be the only one to think of getting me my own office. "Ok, where is it," I asked.

"It's the first door to the left when you leave the pharmacy," he said as I turned to leave. "Oh, Bella you might need these." He tossed me the keys.

"Thanks Mr. Webber," I said when I caught the keys. I headed out the door as fast as I could.

I unlocked the door to my new office and found that Charlie had already placed a few pieces of furniture and pictures around it. I put the notebooks on my desk, and absorbed everything that was going on. It had been a crazy morning and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. First my truck wouldn't start, secondly I saw Jessica and Mike, and third Edward acted weird towards me. The whole indecent with Edward was still running in my mind. I needed to clear it, so I decided to look at the pictures that Charlie had put in here.

There were pictures hanging on the wall, sitting on my desk and the bookshelves. The first picture that came to my attention was the one that had Charlie, my mom Renee, and myself in it. I remember that day it was my high school graduation.

_"Oh, Bella I couldn't be more prouder of you," my mom said. I looked a lot like my mom but with longer hair. _

_"Mom, don't make me cry," I said. I was just happy to have her, Charlie, and Phil together on this great occasion. _ _Charlie and Phil were getting along great, they talked about baseball nonstop._

_ "Why don't the three of you get together and I'll take a picture," Phil suggested. Mom and Charlie didn't disagree about this and went for it. I stood in the middle with Charlie on my left and mom on my right._

_ That was a great day it was one of the few times that I actually saw Charlie not in either his police uniform or in fishing gear. I on the other hand was in a bright yellow robe and stood out very easily._

I couldn't help but smile when I thought back on that day. I realized then that I had a great family that would love me no matter what. I continued to look around at the rest of the pictures that were here. There were pictures of Angela and myself when we were in high school. There were pictures of me with each Charlie and Renee at different ages. I laughed with each picture that I saw, they each brought back a special time in my life. The next frame almost brought a tear to my eye, he had framed my acceptance letter to pharmacy school.

_It was Christmas a little over four years ago, I was in from college and spending it with Charlie. I would alternate holidays between mom and Charlie, but this Christmas I wanted to go home to Forks. I had already called mom with the good news, and wanted to surprise Charlie in person._

_ "Bella, that's wonderful that you got in," she said. "Of course I will understand if you want to spend Christmas with Charlie." I was happy that she understood my request._

_ "Mom, I will fly down and spend my spring break with you and Phil," hoping that would make up for it._

_ "Tell Charlie I said hi," she continued to say. " Bella, I love you."_

_ "I love you too, mom," I told her._

_ The next thing that I remember it was Christmas morning and we opening presents. Charlie had given me a gift card to a bookstore, he was never good at shopping for me. I could never blame him, I have gotten some sort of a gift card since I was thirteen years old. Now it was my turn to give him my gift. I could have gone to the Newton's store to get him that brand new fishing rod but I didn't. I already knew what I was going to give him, and hoped that it would beat out any old fishing rod. _

_ "Ok, dad my turn to give you my gift," I told him when I handed him the envelope._

_ "Is it the news that I hope it is," he asked before pulling the letter out._

_ "I'm not telling," by this time I was joking with him._

_ He pulled the letter out and started to read it out loud. "Dear Ms. Swan, I would like to congratulate," he stopped reading and dropped the letter. It was silent so I had to break the silence._

_ "Call me, Dr. Swan," I said smiling._

_ "Bells, this is the best present you could have gotten me," he said. It looked as if he was about to cry as he hugged me._

_ "Thanks, dad," I told him. "This is why I wanted to come home for Christmas and not spring break."_

_ "Kid-o you don't need a holiday to come home anytime you want," he said. I knew that he was right, I could always come home. He was just reassuring me and I was happy that he did. _

_ It took a while for me to get used to living in Forks at first, but now I was glad to call this place my home._

That was probably one of the best Christmas's that I had ever had. I can still hear Charlie's voice in my head sometimes telling me that it's okay to come home. I knew that I needed to get to reading those notebooks but there was one photo sitting on my desk. It was taken the day I left for Knoxville at the airport. It was just me and Charlie and he was hugging me goodbye. I had think for a minute because I didn't remember taking it. Then it hit me Waylon was there with a camera.

_"Flight 453 to Knoxville is now boarding," was announced over the intercom._

_ "You ready Bells," I heard Charlie say._

_ "Yeah, I'm ready," I told him. "Now take care of my truck when I'm gone." I was teasing him hoping to lighten the mood._

_ "I'm going to miss you Bells, " he was trying not to show any emotion. "If you need anything, call home."_

_ "I'm going to miss you too dad," I told him smiling. "I'll remember that if I need anything to call you."_

_ He grabbed me a gave me a great big hug, and just held me for just a minute. "I've got to go dad," I told him. "Love you, dad."_

_ "Love you too Bells," he said. "Call when you land."_

_ "I promise I will," I said as went to board my flight._

_ The last thing I remember is looking back at Charlie and seeing him wipe a tear from his face. Before I left I waved at him one more time and smiled._

I couldn't believe that Waylon took that picture, but I was glad that he did. That was probably one of the best memories I have with Charlie. After looking at the picture I decided to open up the notebooks and start reading. As I opened up the controlled substance notebook I dug my ipod out of lab coatand turned it on to Debussy. The music started to play and I got lost in the world of pharmacy.


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch Time Torture

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just want to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter: I Caught Myself By: Paramore

(When Bella is staring at Edward)

Clair de Lune By: Debussy

(For Bella's Ipod)

Starlight By: Muse

(For what Bella has to endure at lunch, and that fact that it is the Muse)

Chapter 5: Lunch Time Torture

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but over hear them as he was handing her the notebooks. I knew those notebooks backwards and forwards. I chuckled under my breath thinking about how long it would take her to read them.

"These are the notebooks for controlled substance procedures, and the new insurance procedures," he said.

"Is it ok if I go to the cafeteria and read through them," I heard her ask. I was hoping that he would say yes, so that I get myself under control

"Why go to the cafeteria," he said. I already knew that she was getting her own office. "Why not go to your own office."

"My own office," she replied.

"Charlie said that since you turned down many job offers to come back home you at least deserved your own office," he finished saying.

Why couldn't she have taken one of the other fancy job offers and left the job to me. It was too late to worry about, because of the fact she was already here.

"Ok, where is it," she asked.

"It's the first door to the left when you leave the pharmacy," he said. "Oh, Bella you might need these." He tossed her the keys.

"Thanks Mr. Webber," she said when she caught the keys. She headed out the door as fast as she could. Good I thought to myself, hopefully to get away from me.

"_I hoped that she likes what Charlie did with all of those items he brought in," _all of this was going through Mr. Webber's thoughts. What did Charlie bring here that he wanted to know about.

I remember him bringing a box of items last week that contained photo frames, but now I wanted to know what they were. Of course, it could have been her degrees that he wanted to hang. Then again, I could be completely wrong and they might mean something else, to her they could have meant something.

"Edward is everything ok," Mr. Webber said as soon as Bella left. "I thought that you could've handled that a lot better."

_I bring in a girl who is not only pretty, but who also has a brain. What do you do when I bring her to meet you. You don't do anything but stare at her. Get a grip and get over it. There are maybe other reasons why I gave her the job and not you. _I listened in on his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Webber," I said. "Something happened when I was on the phone."

"Well is everything okay," he said worried.

"Yes," I said coming up with another excuse. "It was just a misunderstanding at home. It won't happen again."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "For some news for you."

_I hope that this can somewhat make up for not giving you the job._ I couldn't help but to listen.

"I want you to have my desk," he said as he started to clean it off.

"Thanks, Mr. Webber," I said. This was at least a start to making up for the job.

I couldn't help but to overhear Debussy playing somewhere. I listened closer and realized that it was coming from Bella's office. I might not be able to hear her thoughts but she did have a good choice in music.

I continued to listen to her music as the morning progressed, it was rather a slow day for it to be a Monday. There was nothing to complicated to do just the usually antibiotics, class drugs, and the occasional compounding. Why did I enjoy compounding so much? Was it the fact that all my science background was able to come out or the fact that it was hands on. I could sit here all day and do nothing else but compound.

_I hope that Bella is ready for lunch there is so much to catch up on. _I knew it. It had to be Jessica, but at least she was alone.

***Knock, Knock***

"Mr. Webber," she asked poking her head around the door. "Is it okay, if I steal Bella away for lunch."

Please don't say yes, Mr. Webber I thought. You have no idea how much torture you are putting Bella in.

"I don't see a problem with that she's in her office," he said. "Jessica one hour only."

"Yes Mr. Webber," she said grinning. At least I could hear what was being said between them.

_"Bella, Mr. Webber said that it's okay for you to take an hour lunch," Jessica told her. I'm glad that she is back, we could be friends again. Why did I ever think that she was trying to steal Mike away from me. I don't care that was the past._

_ "Okay, just give me a minute," Bella told her. "I just need to give these back to Mr. Webber." _

Could it be possible that she finished reading both notebooks in a little over two hours. I heard the door open again and once again her scent hit me. I continued looking at my computer ignoring her when she came in. She looked over smiling but I didn't pay attention to her. She went over to Mr. Webber and gave him the books.

"I'll be back in about an hour," she told him. "If I'm not back send the search party out looking for me." I laughed when I heard that. I knew that Jessica got on a lot of people's nerves but it couldn't have been that bad.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Mr. Webber said as she left.

I finished the last order and looked up towards Mr. Webber.

_ What did I do? I can't believe that I sent her to lunch with Jessica. I hope that everything goes alright._

"Mr. Webber," I said. "Would it be okay if I went onto lunch, since all the orders are caught up."

"That's fine Edward," he said.

I logged out of the system and headed out the door towards the cafeteria. I was either going to win the battle with my inner demon or Bella would be dead in the next hour.

**BPOV**

While Debussy was playing I managed to read both notebooks in a little over two hours. That had to be some of sort record especially for me. I guessed that when I listened to music I was able to tone out the world around me. I was almost finished when Jessica came into my office.

"Bella, Mr. Webber said that it's okay for you to take an hour lunch," Jessica told me.

"Okay, just give me a minute," I told her. "I just need to give these back to Mr. Webber."

When I walked into the pharmacy I noticed that Edward was staring at his computer again. I looked over smiling at him but he didn't pay attention to me. So I went over to Mr. Webber and gave him the books.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I told him. "If I'm not back send the search party out looking for me." I heard him, Edward laughing when I told Mr. Webber this. Why would he think this is funny? It was torture for me, and funny to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Mr. Webber said as I left. Yeah, I bet he was sorry. I really didn't want to spend the next hour listening to Jessica talk about Mike and herself.

As I made it back into the hallway, I noticed that Mike was with Jessica now. I felt like crawling into a hole and dieing. Lunch with Jessica was bad enough, but throwing Mike into the mix was down right suicide.

"You don't mind if Mike joins us do you," Jessica said.

"No it's fine," I told her lying through my teeth.

On the walk down to the cafeteria, Jessica told me all about how Mike proposed to her. The wedding and how she was sorry that I never received my invitation. I shrugged it off to the fact that the mail carrier probably lost it in transit. The truth was that I receive the invite, I just threw it in the trash. Finally we made it to the cafeteria, and I felt like I was in high school all over again. The cafeteria was separated into clicks, everyone sat in there own department and it blew my mind. I mean we are grown adults not teenagers. As we went through the line I just opted for a bottle of water and some fruit.

"So Bella, what have you been up to," Jessica asked as we sat down.

"Working and studying," I told her. "Just the usual when you good to grad school."

Mike wasn't at the table yet, one of the orderly's bet him twenty bucks in an arm wrestling match. Jessica had leaned across the table as if she had a secret to tell. "Did you meet any cute guys."

"Jessica I really didn't have any time for guys," I told her.

"Come on Bella," she was insisting. "There had to be some eye candy."

To be hearing this from a married woman shocked me. Well, considering that she is married to Mike I wouldn't put it past her. So I had to come up with some kind of an answer. Right before I could say anything, Edward walked into the cafeteria. He walked over to a table that only one other guy was at. He also looked as if he could a model , a model for a fitness magazine as a matter of fact. He was tall, had short dark hair, and was very muscular. Apparently he and Edward knew each other well, by the way they were talking. I must have been staring because he shot a glare at me and we made eye contact. His eyes were haunting, but they also looked as if there was a mystery behind them.

"Hello, earth to Bella," Jessica said snapping her fingers at me. "Eye candy did you see any."

"To tell you the truth," I was trying to think up something to tell her. "I never looked I was always busy." I told her, I still had Edward's face in my mind.

"So your telling me that all you did in Tennessee was work and go to class," she looked dumbfounded.

"That's right," I told her.

"Haven't you heard the term window shopping," she went on. I heard this all the time from her in high school. "You can look but you can't touch."

"Jessica, I have," I was getting annoyed by this time. Thankfully I could see Mike making his way back over. Apparently he won because he waving the twenty dollar bill in the air.

"Bella goes all the way to Tennessee just to go to work and to class," she was telling this to Mike. "Did you ever go out with a guy?"

"No Jessica, I didn't have time to go out with any guys," I told her laughing.

"See honey, I told you that it was the same old boring Bella," Mike was joking when he said this. I hoped that he was joking, if not I would have decked the shit out of him. "Nothing has changed. Just that she is a doctor."

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost time to go back to the pharmacy. Thank goodness that this hour went by as fast as it did, I just hoped that this would be the only time she wanted to get lunch together.

"Listen I have to get back," I told her. "I'll talk to you later."

I got up from the table and started towards the door.

"See you later, Bella," I heard her say.

I looked back as I hit the door and saw her a Mike doing some serious PDA. That was flat out gross, and not everyone in the hospital needed to see that. As I made it into the hallway I leaned up against the wall, closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. I had managed to survive lunch and I just needed to survive the next three hours. I opened my eyes when the I heard the door open. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw that it was Edward. I didn't even look at him, I just walked on down the hall to the pharmacy.

**EPOV**

I waited a minutes before heading down to the cafeteria to spy on Bella. As I went by her office, I turned the door knob to find it unlocked. There was no one around, so I went in just to see what Charlie brought. I started to look around and noticed that they were pictures of Bella with friends and family. I picked up one of the pictures and took a look at it. I could tell it was from her high school graduation, not many schools had that color yellow for their robes as Forks High School does. Believe me, I would know about graduation robes after having my share of them. There was one frame that I found that was unique, he had framed her acceptance letter. I'm sure that this would be special for her and Charlie. I had been accepted to so many schools, that I didn't know how that felt.

I put the frame back where she had and went on down to the cafeteria. I kept reminding myself about Carlisle and how he would handle the situation. I took a deep breath and headed into the cafeteria, I noticed Emmett right off the bat. He was my brother and like Carlisle and myself worked here but as an x-ray tech. As I sat with Emmett I saw Bella on the other side sitting with Jessica.

"So how's the chief's daughter," he asked.

_I can't believe him. He is going to lie and tell me that he hasn't had the time to talk to her. Thank goodness Rose called and told me what Alice saw. _

"Good I guess," I told him. "She's been in her office the most of the morning. Why are we talking about Bella. Have you and Rose destroyed the new house yet. "

I had to change the subject I said laughing. _I should lay you flat on your back for that comment. There's no use you already know what I'm thinking._ I couldn't help but to laugh at him even more. At least this time he laughed along with me.

I caught her staring at me and shot a glare at her and we made eye contact. Her eyes were melting, and there was story behind them. I decided to listen in on Jessica to see what see said.

_"Hello, earth to Bella," Jessica said snapping her fingers at her. "Eye candy did you see any." Why is she staring at Cullen? There is nothing to stare at, besides the fact that he is so gorgeous. _Jessica was annoying know that I heard her.

_ "To tell you the truth," she said. "I never looked I was always busy." _

_ "So your telling me that all you did in Tennessee was work and go to class," she looked dumbfounded. I could never do that, I would have to have me a new guy each night._

_ "That's right," she told her. _

"Hello earth to Edward," Emmett was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, we'll go hunting when I get off," I said looking in the opposite direction.

_ "Haven't you heard the term window shopping," she went on. I may be married, but who cares as long as I don't touch. "You can look but you can't touch."_

_ "Jessica, I have," She was getting annoyed by this time. _I could tell by the tone in her voice._ By this time Mike had joined them waving twenty dollars in the air._

_ "Bella goes all the way to Tennessee just to go to work and to class," she was telling this to Mike. "Did you ever go out with a guy?"_

_ "No Jessica, I didn't have time to go out with any guys," she told her laughing. _

She is one of those girls who believed in going to work and to class. I just wished that her scent wouldn't set me off into killer mode. I couldn't help but laugh at Jessica. How many times did Bella have to say that she went to class and to work, before it sipped into Jessica's brain.

_ "See honey, I told you that it was the same old boring Bella," Mike was joking when he said this. "Nothing has changed. Just that she is a doctor."_

She was looking at her watch and noticed that it was almost time to go back to the pharmacy_. _

_ "Listen I have to get back," she told her. "I'll talk to you later." _

_ She got up from the table and started towards the door._

_ "See you later, Bella," I heard her say._

"See you at home, Edward," Emmett said.

_He needs to go hunting tonight, or it's going to be unbearable to work with him for the chief's daughter sake._

"Emmett, meet me in the parking lot in two hours," I said as we walked in different directions.

I opened the door and noticed that Bella was leaning up against the wall. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw that it was me. She didn't even look at me, she just walked on down the hall to the pharmacy. I had handled the past hour just fine, I just had to finish the day.

*******I am in the process of writing the next couple of chapter, and hopefully will have them up in the next couple of days.*******

*******This is my first fan fiction piece, please review it so that I can make it better*******

******Thank You!*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	6. Chapter 6 Flavoring

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter:

Let the Flames Begin By; Paramore

Chapter 6: Flavoring

**BPOV**

As I walked back towards the pharmacy, I noticed a note hanging on my office door.

_Bella_

_ I have ran to do some errands I will be back in about two hours. _

_ Mr. Webber_

This was how my afternoon would start out, I would have to run the pharmacy by myself for the next two hours. I took a deep breath and walked in to expect the best that I could do. I saw that Mary and Seth were working hard inputting and counting drugs.

"Hello Dr. Swan," Mary said. She was about five-foot-three, with short blonde hair that was tucked behind her ears.

"Please, call me Bella," I told her.

"We see that you survived lunch with Jessica," she said smirking and I caught Seth grinning as well. "Mr. Webber wanted us to tell you that he was sorry."

"It was ok," I said relieved. "I'm just glad that it is over."

"Would you mind," she started to say but stopped before anything else could be said.

"Would I mind what," I said. I wanted to know what she wanted to know. That's when I heard the door close, Edward had come in from lunch.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Mary said to him. He just ignored her and walked off.

"What was it like working," she said. "You know in a larger pharmacy."

"It's different," I started with. Edward was over by the window working on some compounds. I went ahead on the other side of Mary and logged in to start verifying prescriptions. "There is a larger patient base, more hectic and long days, and a machine that counts the drugs for you. The average prescription takes about ten minutes there while it takes about twenty minutes here."

"Do you miss it in Tennessee," she said.

"There will be days," I said. "I'll miss the people that I worked with, and I'll miss the patients that I got to know when I was there."

"Are you happy to be home," she asked one more final question.

"I am happy to be home," I said while I was verifying. "I'm also happy to be working in the pharmacy that I started in."

"You started here," Mary said amazed.

"Yeah," I told her. "I had just graduated from high school. Angela and myself worked here on holidays and summer breaks through college. This place is like my second home."

We worked about forty-five minutes, and everything was going smoothly. I was more worried about the prescriptions then what Edward was doing. Then my first day suddenly turned a bad corner.

"Bella," Mary said.

"Yes," I respond. I had just finished what I thought was the last prescription.

"Can you flavor this prescription for me," she asked. "Mr. Webber won't let me or Seth do it."

"Okay," I said. "What flavor do I need to make?"

"The order says that it needs to be bubblegum," she pointed out.

She handed me the flavoring notebook, the Amoxicillin, and the label. I walked over to stand on the other side of Edward over by the window. I noticed that he didn't leave me very much room to flavor. I set the Amoxicillin and label down on the counter, and turned towards Mr. Webber's desk. He had a stool there and I decided that I would place the notebook on the stool while I flavored. I was turning back around to the counter when I heard.

"Leave it to me," he spoke. He actually spoke me, but there was something behind the meaning.

"I can flavor it just fine," I told him. I had to stand my ground.

"If you can flavor it just fine," he spoke with anger. "Then why do you need the book."

"For your information, Mr. Cullen," I was ticked. How could someone I've never met speak like this me. Is he mental or something? I didn't care he was making my blood boil under my skin. "I like to make sure that I am one hundred percent correct. Is that a problem with you."

"First of all its Dr. Cullen to you," he said. "Secondly any good pharmacist memorizes the flavoring drop count. Didn't they tech you that in school?"

"Yes," I told him short. "They also taught me that it was better to be safe then sorry. Is that fine with you Dr. Cullen" I wanted to go off on him, but I knew that would look bad on Charlie if he knew what I did. How would he feel if his daughter went off on the other pharmacist on her first day.

"Fine," he said. "Flavor it how you want. You should have never came back to Forks."

After he said that he got up grabbed his keys, and stormed out of the pharmacy slamming the door behind him. As the door slammed I jumped a little, and tried to get over the past couple of minutes. I wanted to cry after what he last said. He had no right to talk to me like that. I looked around to Mary and Seth, they looked worried as they looked at me. I smiled at them to know that I was okay. As I turned back towards the counter, I went on with my business and flavored the Amoxicillin. By the time I had returned to verify it, Mr. Webber walked back in.

"How was your afternoon," he asked.

"It was really good," I told him. Please don't ask about Edward, I don't know what to say.

"Where's Edward," he asked looking around the pharmacy.

"He had to leave early," I told him. I had to make something up, I didn't want him to know that we had an argument and he stormed out. "Something came up at home, and he asked if he could leave early. We weren't that busy so I told him that it was okay if he left."

"Was he ok," he was worried. "I hope that everything was ok."

"He didn't say when he left," I told him.

"Why don't you go ahead," he was saying. "Call Charlie and tell him to get you. I think you have handled enough for one day."

"Ok, Mr. Webber," I told him as I picked up the phone. He had no idea about how ready I was to go home.

While I was dialing Charlie, Mary passed me note:

_Why did you let Edward off like that with Mr. Webber._

I thought for a minute, wrote something down quickly, and handed it back to Mary.

_If not then we will be short one pharmacist, plus I don't need my first day to get any worse._

"Chief Swan please," I started with. "Could you tell him to swing by the hospital and pick me up."

"Yes, dear," I heard on the other end. "What's your name?"

"It's Bella," I said. "I'm his daughter." Really how many people call for Charlie and ask him to pick them up at the hospital. Could this day get any worse?

"Bella," Mr. Webber said. "Thanks for coming back and doing this for me."

"Your welcome," I told him. "I will see everyone tomorrow." I left the pharmacy and headed straight to the parking lot to wait for Charlie.

**EPOV**

I watched as she walked down the hall towards the pharmacy. I just had to last two hours, how hard could that be.

_****Buzzz, Buzzzz*****_

I could feel my phone vibrating, but I didn't even think about answering it. If it was that important, I'm sure that Carlisle could find me or they would call the pharmacy. After waiting a few minutes, I decided to head on to the pharmacy. I was near her office when I saw that there was a note.

_Bella_

_ I have ran to do some errands I will be back in about two hours. _

_ Mr. Webber_

Wonderful could my day get an worse now I will have to be around her scent the rest of the afternoon. Maybe I'll just compound that would at least get me some what away from Bella. I thought that, that was a good plan at least for now. I had my hand on the knob and decided that I wanted to hear in on Mary and Bella.

_"Would you mind," she started to say but stopped before anything else could be said. _I walked in and just stood at the doorway.

"Would I mind what," Bella said. She was curious, she hadn't looked over her yet . That's when I closed the door.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Mary said to me. I just ignored her and walked off.

_"What was it like working," she said. "You know in a larger pharmacy."_

_"It's different," Bella told her. _I was over by the window working on some compounds. I saw Bella go on the other side of Mary and log in to start verifying prescriptions. At least she didn't have to be told what to do. _"There is a larger patient base, more hectic and long days, and a machine that counts the drugs for you. The average prescription takes about ten minutes there while it takes about twenty minutes here."_

_ "Do you miss it in Tennessee," she said. I'm sure she does at least it's sunny over there ten times more then here. _I wanted to laugh at Mary but I didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to myself. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to come close to me.

_"There will be days," she said. "I'll miss the people that I worked with, and I'll miss the patients that I got to know when I was there."_

_"Are you happy to be home," Mary asked one more final question. You would have to be crazy to come back to Forks to live after being gone for four years._

I had to agree with Mary, if she wouldn't have come back, then I would be the one in charge. Come on Edward, get a grip you can't change what happened. I had to tell myself this or I would probably say some hateful things.

_"I am happy to be home," she went on to say while she was verifying. "I'm also happy to be working in the pharmacy that I started in."_

_"You started here," Mary said amazed. Now I know you are really crazy. _It was hard not to laugh but I had to contain it.

_"Yeah," Bella told her. "I had just graduated from high school. Angela and myself worked here on holidays and summer breaks through college. This place is like my second home." _

Could this be the reason? The reason why Mr. Webber gave her the job and not me. Could it be that maybe she knows what she is doing? If she is calling this place her second home, then maybe she is the right person for the job.

About forty-five minutes went by, and everything was going smoothly. I was compounding creams, and setting the IV solutions up for the next set of rounds. When my day suddenly turned a bad corner.

_I should probably ask Dr. Cullen this, but I don't want to disturb him. Maybe I'll just ask Bella if she can flavor it. _For a matter of fact, they are allowed to flavor. Why won't she flavor it.

_ ****Buzzzz, Buzzzzzz****_

There goes my phone again. It's probably Alice, trying to warn me about Bella coming over here. It was to late I would have to deal with it. If it was so important why didn't she just call the pharmacy.

_"Bella," Mary said. _

_ "Yes," she respond. She had just finished what was the last prescriptio_n.

This is not good, I already know that she will say yes. Remember think about what Carlisle would do. _Don't let the monster win, control him before he can control you. _I repeated that several times in my mind. I would win and she would live.

_"Can you flavor this prescription for me," she asked. "Mr. Webber won't let me or Seth do it." That's not true, I just want to see how Dr. Cullen would react. I mean he hasn't said one word to her all day._

_ "Okay," Bella said. "What flavor do I need to make?"_

_"The order says that it needs to be bubblegum," she pointed out. _

I watched as Mary handed Bella the flavoring notebook, the Amoxicillin, and the label. She walked over to stand on the other side of me over by the window. I didn't leave her very much room to flavor with all the compounds I was doing. I took a deep breath right before her scent hit me. She set the Amoxicillin and label down on the counter, and turned towards Mr. Webber's desk. I noticed that she was grabbing the stool and placed the notebook on it. I had to speak up, I had to get away from her at any cost

"Leave it to me," I told her. I wasn't exactly friend and she knew it

"I can flavor it just fine," she told me. It looked as if she was going to try and stand her ground. If that's how she wants to play that fine. Two can play this game, and I will win.

"If you can flavor it just fine," I spoke with anger. "Then why do you need the book."

"For your information, Mr. Cullen," she said ticked. I could tell by the way she spoke back to me. Her scent sent me into a frenzy, if I hadn't had taken that breath. I couldn't let myself think about that "I like to make sure that I am one hundred percent correct. Is that a problem with you."

Listening to her say that, just nailed the coffin shut. I was not going to let her talk to me like that. She picked the wrong place if she thought that she could speak like that.

"First of all its Dr. Cullen to you," I said. "Secondly any good pharmacist memorizes the flavoring drop count. Didn't they tech you that in school?"

"Yes," she told me short. "They also taught me that it was better to be safe then sorry. Is that fine with you Dr. Cullen" I knew that, but I couldn't argue with her anymore. I had to get of the there. Her scent was killing my throat it was on fire and the monster was trying hard to win.

"Fine," I said "Flavor it how you want. You should have never came back to Forks."

I grabbed my keys and left the pharmacy slamming that door behind me. Once I was halfway down the hall I reached for my phone. Two missed calls, and who were they from Alice of course. I cleared them off and dialed Emmett's number.

"What's up Edward," he said.

"Parking lot now," I told him as I hung up the phone.

I knew that telling her that she should of never came back to Forks was a low blow, but I needed out. I would have to figure out a solution to working with her. Maybe if I talked to Eric about switching shifts. I would think about that later. By the time I made it to my car Emmett was waiting for me.

_What when on this afternoon? He didn't hurt her I don't think or Alice would have called. I'm not asking him until after he hunts._

Emmett was smart not to ask. He had no clue how much control it took me to not kill her.

"Let's go," I told him getting into the car.

I started the car and floored it out of the parking lot. I wanted to forget today, I wanted to forget about Bella.

*******Working on the next few chapters, will try and have them posted soon*******

** *****Please review so that I can make it better*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	7. Chapter 7 Fresh Air

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Breathe Me By: Sia

Chapter 7: Fresh Air

**BPOV**

I didn't have to stand in the parking lot to long as I waited for Charlie. I thought about my first day, and how I could have made it better. I just didn't understand Edward's actions towards me. I wanted to cry and knew that it was probably best if I waited until I got home or Charlie would ask questions.

_Push that aside Bella, Charlie is pulling up. Smile, be happy and let him know that everything is okay. _I had this going through my mind I wanted him to know that everything was fine.

"How was your day," Charlie asked as I got in the police cruiser.

"It was good," I told him. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want him the know the truth either.

"That's good," he said. "About the truck, I called a garage and they will pick it up tomorrow. So I will have to bring you to work for the next few days."

"What garage is it," I asked. I missed my truck and never liked arriving anywhere in Charlie's police cruiser.

"It's Black and Call's Garage down in La Push," he said looking straight out the window. La Push was the Indian Reservation that was about fifteen minutes from Forks, but when he said the name Black it sounded like a name that I had heard before.

"Black as in Billy Black," I asked him. If it was Billy then I remembered the name well. Charlie had some fishing buddies down in La Push and Billy was one of them. I remembered that when I first moved here, Charlie would go fishing every weekend down in La Push.

"Yea, that's the one," he said. "It's his son Jacob, and Jacob's friend Embry. They've been open only a few months but the garage is always full."

"Great dad, thanks," I told him. We were the near the house and I had a few ideas of what to make for dinner. "What do you to eat tonight?"

"Bells, I kind of order pizza already," he said. "You just got home, and haven't even finished unpacking. So you are off kitchen duty for the night, to get things in order."

"Okay," I told him. I had to tell him the next thing before it slipped my mind. "Dad, thanks for the pictures in office. That was great, and made my new office more welcoming."

"You deserved it Bells," he told me. "I thought that would help make your day easier."

"It helped," I said as we pulled up in front of the house. It was a simple two bedroom house, that Charlie has lived in since I was baby. Before we got all the way in the house, Charlie's pizza had arrived. I went in and hung my lab coat up on the coat rack, while Charlie dealt with the delivery guy.

"Do you not want to eat," Charlie asked. He had just came in, hung his gun up and was going into the kitchen to get a plate.

"I'm not hungry," I replied. "I have a couple of things that I want to get done ."

"Okay," he said as he turned on the game. What would Charlie do if there wasn't some sort of game on.

I walked up the stairs and turned left into my room, there were boxes stacked in a corner of it. I walked over and looked out my window and saw the evening sky starting to form. It was a beautiful evening sky with hints of red, orange, and purple in it. I looked over at the stack boxes and back out the window. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, threw my hair up into a ponytail and put my sneakers on. The unpacking could wait a while, I needed to go out and get some fresh air. There was a little wooded area behind the house that I would usually walk when I've had a bad day.

"I'm going out for a walk dad," I told him as I went out the door.

"Be careful, Bells." I heard him say.

I knew the wooded area pretty good by now. When I first moved out here I was wondering through it at least four times a week. That first month here was rough for me, I missed Phoenix and wasn't used to all the rain. I had probably walked about two hundred yards before coming to a certain tree. It was an old oak tree that's branches twisted in different directions. I reached up about three inches above my head into a "cubby hole" and pulled a box out. It was and old metal Stars Wars lunch box that I picked at a yard sale, and weatherproofed. This was my "forget it" box, I would right down the things that went wrong and place them in the box. I opened to box to find my journal was still in the zip lock bag.

I sat down on a tree stump, and pulled the journal out. I started flipping through the pages and seeing all that was written. I saw where I wrote about hating Forks, and wishing that I could go home. There were times where I had written because Mike had gotten on my nerves at school. Then there were the times where I just had a bad day and needed to forget it. Today was no different, I needed to forget about today. In the bottom of the bag, there was a pen that I prayed still worked. I pulled it out and was relieved that it stilled worked as I wrote today's date.

_Today didn't go as well as I had planned or hoped for. My morning started off great until my truck wouldn't start. Now I have to ride with Charlie to and from work for a few days. The ride over to the hospital this morning wasn't so bad Mr. Webber took me and told me about Dr. Crowe's retirement. When I got to hospital I met his replacement Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who seems as nice as can be. I noticed that my day took another bad turn when not only did I see and have lunch with Jessica. I saw Mike and Lauren working at the hospital as well, so it was a mini class reunion. _

I had to stop writing for a minute and try to force myself to write the next little bit. I knew that I would feel better if it was out.

_ Besides seeing the three of them, I met three other people. There was Seth and Mary who were my new techs and seem nice. Then there was "him", Dr. Edward Cullen. He didn't speak to me, but did stare at me with a cold expression. It wasn't the fact that he stared at me that made my day awful. It was the fact that he told me that I "never should have come back". Those were the words that made it awful._

I wiped the tears coming down my face off with the bottom of my t-shirt. I never knew that I would let this upset me this much. I needed to get it out of my system. I was determined to figure out what his problem was with me. I didn't care if I had to corner him and demand an answer. I closed my journal, put that and the pen back into the zip lock bag, and put all of it back into the lunch box. I got up from the tree stump and put it back into my "cubby hole". I turned around and headed back towards the house.

**EPOV**

__"Come on, man," Emmett said.

_Man I hope we hunt soon. Edward's gone completely mental. _

"Emmett shut up," I told him.

I hadn't slowed down since we pulled out of the hospital parking lot. I needed to get away from her as fast as I could. I had gotten to the hunting ground and was hating myself for not hunting earlier. Emmett was the first out the car and took off like a bat out hell. I sat in the car a little longer, and grabbed my phone.

"Yell-o," I heard Eric say.

"Hey Eric, it's Edward," I told him. I needed a good excuse and if I played my cards right then I will get what I want.

"What's up Edward," he said in a geeky tone. This was Eric I was telling myself.

"Can we switch shifts for the next week starting tomorrow," I told him. "Something's come up at home and I need to work nights."

"Yeah," he said. "Hope that everything is ok."

"Thanks," I said relieved. I hung up the phone before anymore could be said. I put my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. I needed to get her out of mind. I needed to forget those eyes that looked liked melting chocolate. I gave up on that and headed out of the car. The fresh air hit me, and it was a feeling of excitement to be able to smell that rather then her scent. I took off into the woods to let loose and hunt.

_Man, that is so much better. I could do this everyday. Now, I wonder if its ok, to talk to Edward about why we left early._

I heard him loud and clear. We were both sitting at the bases of some trees, after we finished hunting. I knew that I would have to tell him eventually, but also to the rest of the family. Better get it over with, because we will have to go back soon.

"I said something to Chief's daughter," I started with. Why should he have to ask first when I already knew what he thinking.

"What did you say," he said.

"I told her that she should have never came back to Forks," I said as I watched his expression. He went from being happy because we were hunting, to looking pissed off.

_What the hell were you thinking. That's the chief's daughter and what do you do._

"I already know what you're thinking," I told him. "I wasn't thinking, she was so close. It was either that or kill her. What would you prefer?"

"I don't care you could have just walked out," he responded.

_I at least wouldn't have told her that. Hey he can do whatever he wants._

"Let's go," I told him as I started walking towards the car.

When we both got in the car I picked up my phone and noticed that I had a missed call. It could have been Alice, but it wasn't her at all. Instead it was Mr. Webber who called and left a message. I dialed my voice mail and listened to the message.

_"Edward, this is Mr. Webber I talked to Bella this afternoon," he was saying. _Great she rated me out and I had lost my job. _"She said that you left early, because something came up at home. Please give me a call."_

She didn't rat me out, but instead covered for me. She could've had me fired because of what I said, but she didn't. There was so much to learn about her, I would have to find out. First, I had to call Mr. Webber and tell him that Eric and I have switched shifts for a the next week. So I grabbed my phone and called him in return but like him I had to leave a message.

"Mr. Webber this is Edward Cullen I'm sorry that I left early. I am glad that Bella told you and sorry that I didn't call until now. Everything is ok, but I do have to switch shifts with Eric for the next week. Thank you." I said in the message.

"That was the biggest bunch of bull that I have ever heard come out of your mouth," Emmett told me.

"Stay out of it," I told him.

I started the car and like before floored it back onto the highway. We were closing in on Forks before anything else was said. I now needed to know why. Why did she cover for me like that? I needed to go up to her house and see for myself if I can find a clue as to why. I was at the base of our drive-way when I looked over at Emmett.

"Get out," I told him.

_Now what's his problem._

"I have some things that I need to care of," I said. "Tell them not to worry."

"Fine," he said as he got out.

_It's his life he can screw it up any which way he wants._

"I heard that," I yelled at him. I pulled at and didn't look back as Emmett took off running to the house.

**BPOV**

"I'm back," I told Charlie.

But there was no response from him. I looked into the living room and noticed that he was asleep on the couch. I took the blanket that was on the back of the recliner and covered him up with it. Before going up the stairs I put the remainder of the pizza in the fridge and washed his plate off. When I made it back into my room I took one of the boxes off the stack. It was rather light and I knew what it was. It contained photo albums, and the camera that Charlie gave me as a birthday gift my senior year. There were so many memories packed into such a little box, this would be the easiest box to unpack from Tennessee. The other boxes contained text books, papers that I had written over the past four years, and clothes. I would have to unpack the boxes that contained the clothes, I needed something out of them. For the next hour or so I went through one box at a time. I was able to find what I was looking for in the boxes. I still could shake Edward from my mind. Why was I letting this bother me the way it was. I gave up with two boxes left to unpack, to go and take a shower.

As I stood under the hot water, I broke down again and cried. I couldn't help it. I have never had anyone speak to me like that. I was determined to get it all out before I went to bed. After a couple of minutes I stopped crying and got out of the shower. I decided that I needed to go to bed early to end this awful day. I turned off all the lights, and curled up under the blankets.

******Sorry that it has taken a couple of days to post Chapter 7, my little brother just graduated from college. My whole family was in and it was hectic to get any writing done.*******

*******Please review and tell me what you think*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	8. Chapter 8 My Decision

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Sing for Absolution By: Muse

Chapter 8: My Decision

**EPOV**

I had parked the Volvo a couple of blocks away from the Swan's residence, and was walking towards the house. It was rather a simple house, it seemed perfect for just the two of the them. I noticed that there were no lights on, maybe they were both in bed already.

How would I do this? I needed to know more about her and why she covered for me at work. I walked around to the back of the house and that's when I caught her scent. Like before I went into a frenzy and the fire was creeping up my throat. Her scent lead me towards a little wooded area behind her house, and I decided to follow it. The path was flat and easy to walk. Her scent lead me to an old oak tree with twisted branches that went in different directions.

Why would it stop here? I looked around the tree and noticed a hole in the trunk of it above my head. I reached in and pulled out a box. How clever an old metal Stars Wars lunch box. What would she being doing out here? More importantly why would there be a box hidden in a tree trunk. I sat down on a tree stump and opened the box up. Inside was a zip lock bag that had a journal and a pen in it. I opened the bag and pulled the journal out. On the cover written in her hand writing was "Forget It".

The journal had several entries already written in it:

Why did I decide to move out here? I miss mom and I miss the Phoenix sun. It's to green and always raining here. I promised Charlie that I would give it try here. I don't want to disappoint him.

I shouldn't be reading this journal. This is not who I am but I needed to know more about her. So at one time she hated it here. Here's another entry:

When is Mike Newton going to figure it out that I don't like him. I mean he is dating Jessica, but one girl is apparently not enough for him. He thinks that he can have his cake and eat it too. Because of him Jessica won't speak to me anymore, and she has been my friend since my first day here.

I couldn't believe all that she had written, but I wondered if she wrote about today. I flipped through the pages of the journal until I found the last entry. It was dated for today and the ink had been smeared in some places. It was if she had been crying when she wrote it.

Today didn't go as well as I had planned or hoped for. My morning started off great until my truck wouldn't start. Now I have to ride with Charlie to and from work for a few days. The ride over to the hospital this morning wasn't so bad Mr. Webber took me and told me about Dr. Crowe's retirement. When I got to the hospital I met his replacement Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who seems as nice as can be. I noticed that my day took another bad turn when not only did I see and have lunch with Jessica. I saw Mike and Lauren working at the hospital as well, so it was a mini class reunion. Besides seeing the three of them, I met three other people. There was Seth and Mary who were my new techs and seem nice. Then there was "him", Dr. Edward Cullen. He didn't speak to me, but he did stare at me with a cold expression. It wasn't the fact that he stared at me that made my day awful. It was the fact that he told me that I "never should have come back". Those were the words that made it awful.

I reread the entry a couple of times before putting the journal and the box back. Did I really mean to make her cry? I didn't want to but I had to get out of there. I started back up towards the house with the conclusion that I needed more time to figure her out. I walked around her house to see if I could pick anything up . That was useless, they both must have been in bed, so I headed back to the car.

As I drove back to the house, I knew what to expect everyone would be waiting for me. They would want to talk about the events that unfolded and why I didn't answer the phone when Alice called. Like I thought it over again, if they needed me that bad. Why on earth didn't they call the pharmacy. I pulled into the garage and parked between Rosalie's BMW convertible and Emmett's jeep.

_"He'll be in the house in about three minutes," Alice was telling everyone._

_ "I'm telling you Carlisle, he has gone mental over the chief's daughter," Emmett said. "He told me what he told her and it wasn't good." _Why couldn't Emmett keep his mouth shut for once. I'm sure that Alice would have already told them what I said.

I thought about staying outside a few more minutes and listening in. I knew that it would be some sort of an "intervention", but I'll give them there time. Let them think that in the long run they are helping me.

_"Emmett," Carlisle spoke. "I met the chief's daughter Bella, this morning. She was nice, sweet, and I couldn't pick anything wrong out about her."_

I stood there listening to them, they didn't know how I felt about the situation. I knew that this was going to go two ways. I would make it work and the girl would still live, or some of my family would take care of her for me. I had already made my decision, and I had to tell them that she was going to live. I took a deep breath and went into the house.

"Alice," I said. There was no sense in yelling her name, she should already know that I needed to talk to her. Sure enough she was bouncing down the stairs. Alice had been with the family for almost fifty years, she was small with dark black hair in a pixie cut. She can be annoying at times but she never means to be, she was just Alice.

"What the hell," I told her. "You of all people should know that when I don't answer my phone, you need to call the pharmacy."

"Edward," she started with a clam voice. "If you were really going to hurt her, I would have called the pharmacy. That wasn't the case now wasn't it." I hated it admit it but she was right.

Her faced then turned to almost stone, and her eyes went blank. She was having another vision and I can sometimes see them, but I wasn't in the mood. Within seconds she was back and smiling at me. I knew not to believe that, she was hiding something from me. I would find out what she was hiding, but later I told myself.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say. " Can you and Alice come into the dinning room."

"Yes, Carlisle," I said.

The dinning room was never used unless it was a family matter. Tonight my situation had to be a family matter. When we walked into the room, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle were sitting around the table. They were all thinking about different things and it was confusing to hear it all. Esme was worried about me, Carlisle couldn't believe what I did, and Jasper and Rosalie wanted to end Bella's life because of me.

"About what happened today," I started with as everyone was staring. "I know that I shouldn't have told Dr. Swan that she never should have came back. I was in the wrong but it was either that or to kill her"

"Since you have admitted to saying that," Carlisle was speaking for everyone now. "What are you going to do to fix the situation?"

"I have talked to Eric and we have agreed to switch shifts for the next week," I told him. "I have already called Mr. Webber and told him as well."

"That seems like a plan," Esme spoke for the first time tonight. She was a mother figure to me since my mother passed away in 1918. Carlisle agreed with Esme, the two of them never went against each other. Instead they acted as one heart, one brain, and more importantly one person. I was always captivated with their love for one another.

"_Look at this idiot, I presume Jasper and Emmett can end her," _Rosalie was thinking.

"Rosalie," I was pissed by now. "If you don't want to look for another mate keep your nose out of my business." After I said this she got up from the table trying to match my anger. Emmett got between us, trying to hold Rosalie back.

"We aren't going to let this human ruin everything that we have built," Rosalie stated.

"Rose," Emmett was trying to calm her down. "Let's go outside and cool off."

She stormed off past me and headed outside. It wasn't long before I heard tools being thrown around outside. We never got along, Carlisle wanted her to be my mate, and I wouldn't have anything to do with her. I can't blame myself she is a snob with blonde hair who thinks that she is a goddess. It was normally my job to put her in her place, and I have been doing it rather frequently lately.

"If Edward says that he has dealt with the situation then lets see how it pans out," Carlisle said.

"Now if you all would excuse me," I said and got up from the table. Once out of the dinning room I headed to my room to think over the days' events again. I would do everything in my power to make sure Bella stays alive.

*****Please review****

*****I am in the process of finishing Chapter 9 and hope to have it up soon****

Live, Love, Twilight


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected

-1The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Over My Head By: The Fray

Moonlight Sonata By: Beethoven

River Flows in You By: Yiruma

Pressure By: Paramore

Chapter 9: Unexpected

**BPOV**

I woke up with two things I was determined to get done today. The first thing was to make today better then yesterday and the second reason was to get answers from Edward. After a night to sleep on everything I was over what he said to me, I wasn't going to let it control my day.

I was half-way down the stairs when I heard the tow-truck pull into the drive way. So I grabbed my lab coat and headed out the door. I saw Charlie speaking to one of the guys as the other one was hooking my truck up to the tow. They were both tall with dark tanned skin, and short black hair.

"Bells," Charlie said motioning for me to come over. "This is Jacob, Billy's son, and that's his friend Embry over by the truck."

"It's nice to meet you," I told Jacob with my hand reached out to shake his.

"It's my pleasure, Bella," he spoke as he was shaking my hand. "Our dads gossip like two old women so I've heard so much about you."

"Dad you almost ready," I told him. "My shift starts at 8:00am today."

"Give me five minutes," he said.

While he continued talking to Jacob, I ran back into the house to grab a couple of things. I got my laptop, a few textbooks, and some more odds and inns. I had everything together and was back outside heading to the cruiser wishing that Charlie would come on.

"Bells, where are the keys," Charlie asked.

" Sorry," I said digging into my lab coat pockets. "Here you go Jacob, take care of my truck." I handed my keys over to him with a smile.

"Jake, we gotta go," Embry was yelling him. "We have a full day today, no time to waste."

"I'm coming," he yelled back. "I'll have dad call Charlie when your truck is ready."

"Thanks Jacob," I told him.

"Doc," I heard Embry yelling. "He'll take great care of your truck, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I yelled back to Embry.

Charlie hadn't said one word when I got back from inside the house. He just stood there trying to act like an innocent bystander. Jacob and Embry headed on out with my truck to their garage. Who knew how long it would be before I got back. We were in the cruiser and almost to the hospital before anything was said.

"Jake said that he would try and hurry with the truck," he said.

"It's ok dad," I responded.

"What time do you get off," he spoke as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm not sure yet," I told him. "I need to get something's finished. I'll call you when I'm ready." The truth was I wanted to wait until after I cornered Edward and got my answers before I went home.

"Have a good day," he said as I got out of the car.

I didn't go back through the emergency room door, instead I went through the main entrance. Not because it was shorter distance but I didn't want to walk into Jessica or Mike. I wanted this day to be less hectic then what it was yesterday. I went into my office and started to unpack the bag that I brought. I stacked my textbooks on the bookshelves, and set my laptop up on my desk. Once everything was set, I went on into the pharmacy to start the day. I saw that Mary and Seth were already hard at work putting the morning order up.

"Morning Bella," I heard Mary say as I closed the door.

"Morning," I responded. As they continued to work on the order I went a head and verified what scripts that were finished already. I could tell that it would be a slow day just by looking at the scripts that I was verifying, there was a total of number of three. After verifying the scripts, I walked over to check the schedule.

_Tuesday_

_ 8:00am-5:00pm Bella_

_ 10:00am-4:00pm Mr. Webber_

_ 5:00pm-12:00am Edward_

_ 12:00am-7:30am Eric_

He will be coming in as I'm leaving tonight the perfect time to corner him and demand my answers. What will I ask him? I don't know anything about him. I would have to find out as much as I could before five o'clock tonight.

"Dr. Swan to the emergency room," I heard over the intercom.

"I'll be back," I told Mary and Seth.

As I walked down the hall I wonder why I was needed in the emergency room. It was a rare occasion for the pharmacist to be called down there. I walked over to the nurses station to see who called me down. I was happy that it wasn't Jessica at the station but none the least it was Lauren.

"Who paged me down here," I asked.

"Room 4," she said as she kept looking down at the chart she was working on. How could someone be so cold like her.

I just ignored her behavior and walked to room. I didn't want to rude so I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard someone say. I opened the door and saw Dr. Cullen standing beside the bed talking to the parents of the child that was in the bed.

"This is Dr. Isabella Swan our new head pharmacist," Dr. Cullen said as he introduced me to the child's parents. "Dr. Swan this is Mr. and Mrs. Riley and there son Max."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I responded shaking each of there hands. "How can I help you today Mr. Max." I liked to say little corks like that to the kids, to make them fill important. He looked as if he was six or seven years old.

"I am prescribing him Tamiflu 35mg capsules," he started to say. "He can't take capsules to well. What would you suggest?"

Could he really be asking me this? Maybe it is test to see how much I truly knew. I mean his last name is Cullen, the same as Edward. Could this be Edward's way as getting back at me.

"Do you like chocolate Max," I asked him directly.

"Yes," he said with a huge smile.

"Since he can't take capsules," I started telling them. "I would go and get some Hershey chocolate syrup and measure out one teaspoonful twice a day. Take the capsule and open it over the chocolate syrup emptying the capsule, and let Max take it that way." I looked over at Max and he could have jumped out of the bed when he heard me say chocolate syrup twice a day. The parents gave me a glare when I said chocolate syrup as if they weren't too pleased about that.

"Now it doesn't have to be chocolate syrup it can be applesauce, or pudding as well." I said as the parents faces let up some.

"So it can be anyone of them," Mrs. Riley asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Thank you, Dr. Swan," Dr. Cullen said.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, anytime," I told him. "Bye Max. It was nice to meet you all." I told them that as I left the room and started to head back to the pharmacy.

"Was everything ok," Mary asked when I came through the door.

"Yea," I told her. "Dr. Cullen wanted me to talk to a patient's parents about some medicine."

"That rarely happens," Mary said. "Was it anything difficult that was hard to explain."

"No it was rather easy," I responded.

"That's good," she said.

"I do have a question though," I asked her.

"Ask away. I will tell you anything you want to know," she said smiling.

I was about to ask her about the Cullen's but the door opened. It was Mr. Webber walking through, and I noticed that he was early. He came in carrying some empty boxes along with his bag that he would normally carry.

"Morning Bella, Mary," Mr. Webber said sitting the boxes down on his desk.

"Morning," we both said.

"How has the morning been," he asked.

I was about to answer his question when the phone rang. I wanted to tell him about the whole emergency room situation. I guess that would have to wait a few extra minutes.

"Pharmacy," Mr. Webber said when he answered the phone. "Carlisle, how are you today. I'm good, how can I help you. She did. Okay," he was saying all of this and it was killing me. What was Dr. Cullen saying about me on the phone. I needed to know more importantly I wanted to know. "Thanks Carlisle, I will tell her." He hung up the phone and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"Bella," he said. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes Mr. Webber," I responded. My palms were sweating and I was nervous.

"Dr. Cullen said that he called you to the emergency room this morning," he went on with.

"Yes sir," I said. "He wanted me to talk to a child's parents."

"That's what he said," Mr. Webber said glaring. "He also said that you did a remarkable job."

"He did," I said.

"He said that not only did you answer the parents questions," he went on saying. "But that you also made the child feel important."

"He said all of that," I was astonished by what Dr. Cullen said.

"You did a great job, Bella," he said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Webber," I told him.

As he sat down at his desk I went back to the computer. The rest of the morning went without incident as I worked on scripts. Of course there were the usual IV bags that needed to be set up and ready to go before the afternoon rounds. Besides that it was nothing to difficult. Before I realized it, it was noon. I would hurry and go to lunch before Jessica got here. I would never put myself in that situation again. I asked Mary if she was doing anything and if she wanted to get some lunch with me. Of course she agreed, and I would ask my questions then.

"Mr. Webber," I asked him. "Is it okay if Mary and myself go to lunch."

"Of course," he answered.

"If you need us, we'll be in my office," I told him.

On our way to the cafeteria she told me about just graduating from Forks. She also mentioned that Mr. Birdie was still teaching "_Romeo and Juliet_" to the seniors. I listened to her and engaged somewhat in the conversation. When we were in my office and situated that's when the questions started rolling.

"Are Carlisle and Edward related," I asked her point blank.

"Carlisle is Edward's foster dad," she said.

"But Carlisle looks so young," I responded. I was shocked to learn that Edward was once a foster child.

"Yeah," she was saying. "Carlisle and his wife Esme couldn't have children so they adopted."

"That was generous of them," I told her smiling. It had to be hard for them.

"Edward's not the only one," she went onto say. My jaw dropped.

"How many more are there," I asked.

"There are seven all together," she said. "Dr. Cullen, his wife and five kids."

"Do they all work here as well," I asked.

"Emmett is the only other one who works here," she said. That had to be the guy he sat with yesterday at lunch. "He's and x-ray tech, and he's with Rosalie. Who is totally gorgeous and helps Esme with interior designing."

I was shocked by the way Mary talked about them. She practically knew everything about them.

"Then there's Alice Cullen, a very pretty girl who plans parties and events," she kept going. "She's with Jasper Hale who looks like he is in pain, he teaches philosophy at the community college."

"How long have they lived here," I asked.

"A little over two years," she said. "They came here from Alaska, except Edward of course."

"Why is that," I asked.

"He was finishing pharmacy school," she responded.

"Where did he go to school," I was curious now.

"He attended the Appalachian College of Pharmacy," she said. "I keep forgetting where it is."

"Grundy, Virginia," I automatically responded. "It's a little over three hours from Knoxville." I said that without even thinking, what came over me just then.

"Really that close," she said. "I can't believe that. I do think that he is a total hottie."

Did she really just say that out loud. I mean he is handsome, but how can someone so handsome be that cruel.

"What," I said coughing.

"Oops," she was embarrassed. "Look at him that hair, and those golden eyes. Who couldn't resist that."

What golden eyes, when I saw them they were black as coal. The lights must have made them a different color I guess.

"I can," I said smiling.

"You're different then the rest of the girls here who swoon after him," she continued to say.

"Maybe," I responded laughing. "We better get back to work."

As we left my office I saw Jessica walking towards the pharmacy.

"Bella," I heard her yell. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sorry," I told her. "I'm just getting back, maybe next time."

"Ok," she said walking away defeated.

"How was lunch," I heard Mr. Webber say as I entered the pharmacy.

"Good," I responded.

"I'm going on home for the day," he said. "If you need me call the house."

"Ok, Mr. Webber," I said.

After I got situated for the afternoon the rest of the day took off. It wasn't slow but it wasn't busy either. There was no time to do anymore talking besides the usual questions about prescriptions. Before I realized it, it was 4:45pm and Edward would be getting here soon. I went ahead and placed the order in for the next day, while Mary and Seth were cleaning up. That's when I heard the door up, but it wasn't Edward. Instead it was Eric Yorkie, who popped through that door. Eric was a tall skinny Asian guy, who knew everything that the science world had to offer.

"How's my home girl Bella," I heard him say. Eric hasn't changed one bit. He was still that same old dorky person.

"Hi Eric," I told him as he hugged me. "I thought that you weren't coming in until later."

"Nobody told you," he said putting his bag down. "Edward asked to switch shifts for about week. Something came up at home and I said it was cool."

"No one told me," I said. I was shocked that he would switch shifts. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me think that I was the reason he switched shifts.

"Night Bella," Mary said leaving.

"Night Mary and Seth," I told them as they left.

"Well I better let you get to work," I told him. "Where are your techs?"

"Bella," he said. "This is Forks we only need techs during the day, you should know that."

"Sorry," I told him. "I forgot about that. If you anything I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Sure," he said.

"Good to see you Eric," I told him heading out of the pharmacy.

"You too," he yelled.

I was back in the comfort of my office, waiting for my laptop to start trying to shake a feeling. A feeling as if I was to blame for the switch in the schedule. I still didn't know what I did for him to hate me so much. I was about to check my email when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open," I said.

"Hey, Arizona," Mike said.

What did he want? I didn't have a clue. All I knew was that he was sitting in my other chair with his feet on my desk. I wish that he would just go away.

"What is it Mike," I demanded.

"Nothing," he said with his cocky grin. "I just wanted to pick up where we left off at."

"We didn't leave off anywhere," I told him. I was mad, and wanted to rip him a good one. He got up from his chair and came towards me with a devilish look in his eyes.

"You couldn't resist me in high school," he said. He was still walking towards me, and I was trying to get around my desk. "One little kiss. Please"

"I could resist you then and I can resist you still today. I won't kiss you," I told him. "You're married to Jessica."

"She won't care," he said. I couldn't get past him to get out the door. So I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Help," I screamed. I hoped that someone would have at least heard me.

I was scared, Mike had me pinned up against the wall. I was trying with all my might to push him off.

"Stop it," I yelled at him.

"Come on just one kiss," he kept saying. I wouldn't hold my head still as I shook it from side to side.

I was going to give up hope until I heard my door swing open. It was Edward, he looked pissed as he came towards Mike and myself. He grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the hallway.

"I heard the lady tell you to stop," he said pissed off and angry.

"Cullen you freak," Mike said standing up.

"Mike touch her again, and it will be your last breath," he told him.

"You and what army," Mike responded.

"Now," he demanded.

The next thing I knew Mike was running down the hall like a little school girl. Edward was standing on the other side of the office far away from me. For myself, I was shaking so hard I couldn't stand.

"Thank you," I finally said to him.

"Are you ok," he responded with.

"Yes," I said as the shaking finally stopped. He didn't say anything to me. He looked so tense that he could have killed someone on the spot. He looked at me once more then headed out the door. "Wait!" But he didn't he just kept walking down the hall.

I sat in my office for a couple of minutes before calling Charlie to come pick me up and take me home.

**EPOV**

My nights are restless so there's only two things that I usually do. One is to think and the other is work on my piano music. Tonight I chose to sit and think trying to clear my mind. As I sat in a chair staring out the window of my bedroom all that I could see were her brown eyes. No matter how hard I tried looking at the stars, I kept picturing Bella. Rosalie eventually got over the argument that happened earlier, because I didn't hear anymore tools being thrown around. How could my life be so simple one day and the next I am having to control my thirst? The rest of the night past by quickly and I decided that I needed to speak to Carlisle and I knew where to find him.

I walked to the second floor of the house and into office. Sure enough he was sitting at his desk reading the morning paper.

_Another attack this one near the Washington border. I hope that Edward is better today._

"'Carlisle," I said. I put what he was thinking far into the back of my mind I had something else to say.

"Yes, Edward," he responded.

"Can I ask you to do something," I asked.

"Yes," he said.

_I just hope that's its not to try and get rid of Bella. She is a sweet girl, and from what I heard she knows what she is doing. I can't see myself doing that to her when she just came home._

"I was wondering if you could test Dr. Swan," I said. I would use his information to judge her. "To see if she really knew what she is doing."

"Edward," he said stern. "Why would I do that." _Emmett was right, something was going on with him._

_ "_If you do it," I said. I didn't like to beg but I had to this time. "I will go talk to her tonight when she gets off from work. To tell her that I was sorry about yesterday and my actions towards her."

_If this will get him back to working his normal schedule and to fix what he is going through then I can do it._

"Okay," he said. "I will do it."

"Thank you," I said.

"I will call you after I test her," he said as he got up from his desk and started towards the door. "But it won't happen right off the bat. I will decide how to test her and when today."

"Thanks," I told him.

While I waited for Carlisle to call I worked on a new piece of music for the piano. The melody was light and airy as if it could be a lullaby. As I sat and worked on the bridge, Bella kept popping up in my mind as I played it. It was if I was writing this piece for her. I stopped that piece and worked on another piece that I knew Alice and Esme enjoyed listening to.

_He is playing my favorite. _I heard Esme from the dinning room as she was working on model for a clients kitchen.

_He's in a better mood. _Alice was working hard planning an engagement party for a new couple who just moved here.

I knew that this made them happy, and I wanted my family to happy. After I finished their piece I went back to the lullaby, to see if I could make out the bridge. A couple of minutes passed by when I heard my phone go off.

_*****Buzzzzz, Buzzzzz****_

I looked at my phone and saw that it was Carlisle calling.

"Carlisle, how was it," I asked. I sat there and listened to him. All he could do was praise her for what she knew. Apparently she made the patient feel important and answered the parents questions. My plan failed and I was not happy but I would get over it.

"Yes," I told him. "I will be at the hospital before five tonight to talk to her."

I closed my phone and put my head down on my piano. Carlisle was happy knowing that I would try to act normal again. I decided that I would have to hunt again, since I was to be close to her. I knew that the only one I could trust would be Alice to go hunting with me. I had a couple of hours before I would have to be there.

"Alice," I said but she was already behind me.

"I know we only a little bit," she said.

We took off in my car to the state park to hunt, they had mountain lion and it was my favorite. Once we parked the car, we let our instincts take over as we headed deep into the forest.

"You know Edward," Alice started to say as we finished hunting. "Bella will be my best friend one day, so don't screw it up."

"Good grief Alice," I told her sitting up against a tree. "Let it go."

"No," She responded. She might be small but she can fight you to the death until she gets her way.

"Why not," I said. "Also what did you see last night."

"You have already made your choice," she said smiling. "Last night your choice was for her to live, that was the vision."

"Yes so," I said. She was right I wanted Bella to live, but I didn't understand the best friend thing. None the less I wanted to know the whole vision, not something I already knew.

But she didn't respond. Instead she was having another vision. This time I would listen in on it. I looked at Alice and closed my eyes so that I could see it with her. It was Bella's office and she was screaming for help. Why would she be screaming for help? Then I saw why Mike Newton had her pinned up against the wall trying to kiss her. That jackass, he can't leave any girl alone can he. I was beyond pissed by the time the vision passed.

"Go," I heard Alice say. "I can run home."

I didn't respond instead I took off for the car and the highway doing no less than 90mph. I had to get to the hospital before something bad happened to Bella. If something did happen to her then I would blame myself. I parked the car and ran into the hospital through the main entrance because the distance was shorter to her office that way. As I got closer to her office I heard it all.

"We didn't leave off anywhere," she told him. She was pissed off and I could hear it in her tone.

"You couldn't resist me in high school," he said. He was still walking towards me, and I was trying to get around my desk. "One little kiss. Please"

_No one can resist me I had all the girls after me. _I heard him

"I could resist you then and I can resist you now. I won't kiss you," she told him. "You're married to Jessica."

"She won't care," he said. _I have gotten away with it many times before why now. I want to test her lips, they have been teasing me since she moved here the first time. _He was sick in the mind if he thought that.

"Help," I heard her scream. How long before I bust the dame door down.

_This shouldn't take to long since I have her pinned against the wall door. _The anger kept coming I could kill him for this.

"Stop it," she yelled at him.

"Come on just one kiss," he kept saying.

_If she would just hold her head still for one minute. _I had had enough, it was going to end now.

I swung the door open and went towards Bella and Mike. I then grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the hallway. I could have done a whole worst to him but I didn't want to do it in front of Bella.

"I heard the lady tell you to stop," I said pissed off and angry.

"Cullen you freak," Mike said standing up.

"Mike touch her again, and it will be your last breath," I told him.

"You and what army," Mike responded.

"Now," I demanded.

The next thing I knew Mike was running down the hall like a little school girl. I was standing on the other side of the office far away from Bella. She was shaking so hard she couldn't stand. I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible so that I didn't anything stupid again

"Thank you," she finally said to me.

"Are you ok," I responded with.

"Yes," she said as the shaking finally stopped. I didn't say anything to her. I was so tense that I could have killed someone on the spot. I looked at her once more then headed out the door.

"Wait!" I heard her yell. But I didn't I just kept walking down the hall.

I would talk to her when I was control of myself again. Thank goodness I went hunting this afternoon, or there would have been a death. I wanted to kick myself because I should have stayed with her. That would have been the gentleman thing to do, and that was how my parents raised me. I thought about that as I walked out of the hospital back to my car.

*******Please review, Thank you!*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	10. Chapter 10 Dreaming

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for this Chapter:

Possibility By; Lykke Li

I dreamt of Edward By: Carter Burwell

Reverie By: Debussy

Your Guardian Angle By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 10 Dreaming

**BPOV**

The ride home with Charlie was very quiet. We didn't speak to each other and sometimes that was best. I wouldn't know how to tell him about what happened with Mike and Edward. I myself couldn't put the pieces together. The difference in how Edward was acting today compared to that of yesterday. It was different it is was almost as if he was trying to protect me. I didn't care I owed him for what he did for me. If he hadn't had come in when he did, something worst could have happened. I didn't want to think about that now.

When we got home I went straight to the kitchen and started working on dinner. Charlie hung his gun up and went to the living room to turn the game on. Since coming home I went back into my normal routine of doing the cooking and grocery shopping. I took some chicken, eggs, and the hot sauce of the fridge. I mixed the hot sauce and the eggs together, I dipped the chicken in the mixture, covered it with flour and put it in a pan to fry. While the chicken was frying I made a salad and set the table.

"Dad dinner is ready," I told him pulling the chicken from the pan.

"Smells good in here Bells," he said taking a seat at the table.

"I got the recipe from one of the girls I went to school with in Tennessee," I mentioned to him.

"It's really good," he said after taking a couple of bites. "Did you learn anymore recipes when you were over there."

"Yea," I told him laughing. I didn't want to tell him that I was sick of fixing fish all the time. So while I was in Knoxville, I learned to cook all sorts of new dishes in my free time.

"I heard that you had an exciting day," he was changing the subject. Could it be possible that he had already heard about what happened with Mike?

"I guess I did," I respond.

"I bumped into Mr. Riley on the sidewalk this afternoon," he started with. I took a deep sigh of relief when it wasn't about Mike. "He said that you spoke to him and his wife this morning about Max."

"Of course," I said. "They has some questions about a medication that Dr. Cullen was prescribing."

"That's what he said," he said. "Also that Max is loving the fact that he can have chocolate syrup twice a day."

"He is," I said laughing.

"You did good Bells," he said smiling.

"Thanks dad," I responded. He got up from the table and headed back into the living room to watch the game. After I cleaned the kitchen I went upstairs for the rest of the night.

After showering I went and sat in my rocking chair that the faced the window. As I looked out the window all I could do was think about Edward, and everything that I learned about him. There was a part of me that felt sorry for him because he was a foster child at one time. Then there was a part of me that was grateful for him and I wanted to tell him. The only problem was I didn't know how to talk to him or when I would be able to talk to him. I guess that I could talk to Dr. Cullen tomorrow sometime. I kept rocking in the chair with my knees pulled up to my stomach, listening to my Ipod.

I must have fallen asleep because I was dreaming about Edward. I dreamt that he was in my room, and carried me to my bed from the rocking chair. As he was carrying me to the bed I hugged myself closer to him. I said his named and begged for him to stay as he put me on the bed but he wouldn't instead he walked away. As he walked away the scenery changed to my office and it had turned into a nightmare. I kept seeing Mike and he wouldn't let me leave, he kept cornering me.

"Bells," Charlie said waking me. "You ok."

"Yeah dad," I told him sitting up in my bed. I must have been screaming for him to come in here. "Just a nightmare I guess. Sorry"

"It's ok," he said. "Night, Bells"

"Night dad," I told him as he closed my door.

I was rubbing my eyes trying to think how I got into my bed. The last thing I remembered I was in my rocking chair looking out the window. I guess I was too tired when I went to bed, that I thought I was dreaming of Edward. It felt to real to me for it to be a dream. I wasn't going to think about it, so I went back to sleep for the night.

**EPOV**

By the time I made it back to my car, I had lost the urge to kill Mike. I knew that Carlisle would be disappointed in me for not staying. I didn't want to press my luck and hurt her. I could have kicked myself for not staying as well. I needed to know if she was ok. I eventually started my car and headed home to see what would be waiting for me there. As I pulled into the driveway I saw that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

"_I'm glad that he got there in time" _Alice was thinking this when I got out of my car.

"Alice said you got to play hero," Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah," I said laughing as well.

"Who was the villain for your damsel in distress," he said nudging me. I guess that Alice didn't him the whole story. That shocked me because she always told him everything.

"The villain," I said. "Why it was good old Mike Newton."

"That idiot," he responded. "Next time I get to go with you."

"Sure," I told him. "Maybe we can bring Emmett along with us too."

"Agreed," Jasper said pleased . We had started to walk back towards to the house laughing.

** "**Boys and fighting," Alice said. It was the first time she spoke since I got home. "Jazz, what am I going to do with you."

"Nothing," he smiling as he grabbed her around her waist and kissing her. There were times that I wondered what it would feel like to have a mate. It hit me the hardest when I was around my family and they acted like this. As I made my way into the house Esme grabbed me and hugged me.

"Alice told me," she said as she let me go. "Did you get there in time?"

"Yes," I told her. "Nobody got hurt expect Mike's ego."

"That's ok, he'll get over that," she said with relief.

"Where's Carlisle," I asked.

"He's in his office," she said. "Edward, I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."

"Thanks," I told her as I made my way to his office.

I just hoped that Carlisle would understand. Understand why I did what I did. If he didn't then I would plead my case until he understood. I didn't even think about knocking on the office door.

"Carlisle," I said walking into his office. "I know that I didn't talk to her like I promised but." He held up his hand and stopped me before anything else could be said.

_"I'm surprised that Alice didn't tell him already," _he thought. So he knew what had happened and I just said all of that.

"Son," he said. "Why would I be mad because you saved her?"

"Alice didn't tell me that she told you," I responded.

"If you didn't get there in time," he started to say.

"Something awful would have occurred to her," I interrupted him.

"That's right," he said. "You still need to talk to her."

"I know," I told him.

_"She is a wonderful girl and she really cares about her job and the patients." _he was thinking.

"Edward," he said speaking up. "I trust that you will do the right thing."

"Thanks Carlisle," I told him leaving his office.

He was right. Carlisle believes in Bella and her abilities and I trust him. I would find a way to talk to her, but it was going to be hard. I headed back to my room to think. When I entered I turned some Debussy on and sat in the same chair as the night before. As the music played I kept thinking about Bella I needed to know if she was okay. More importantly I wanted to know if she was okay. Looking out the window I noticed that it was twilight again. The end of another day, and the dawning of a new night. That's when I decided that I would go back to her house. Tonight would be the night and I would check on her myself.

"Edward," I heard Alice say as she popped into my room.

"Yes," I responded.

"Bella's room is the first window on the second floor," she said smiling.

"What," I said.

"You're going to her house," she answered. "I saw you standing outside of her house."

"So," I told her.

"Since meeting Bella," she started to say. "Your future has become cloudy. Last night you chose for her to live and it was clear. Now it's cloudy again."

"Thanks," I told her. I got up from the chair and headed to the closet. Alice must have taken that as a hint because she left. I still didn't know what she meant about my future becoming cloudy. If I was going to Bella's then I needed to go ahead and get dressed for work. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was really going to break into her house to see her.

By the time I made it to her house it was ten o'clock. I parked in the same place as I did the night before. I left my tie and lab coat in the car so that I wouldn't be to noticeable in the dark. When I made it to the front of her house all of that lights were off and there was no sound either, so they were already in bed. I remembered Alice telling me that it was the first window on the second floor. I scaled the house and peaked in through the window . Sure enough Alice was right. I saw her curled up in the rocking chair that looked out the window. She seemed okay as she slept. Before I opened the window very quietly I took a deep breath and held it.

I carefully climbed in trying not to make a sound. I leaned up against the wall and noticed that her room was rather simple with books stacked in all corners. She was motionless but still looked peaceful. That had to be uncomfortable sleeping in a rocking chair. I took her ipod and placed it on her desk. Still she didn't move and I decided I would put her in bed. I carefully picked her up cradling her against me. She hugged her self closer to me more then I expected. Her scent was so close to me, and like a drug I wanted more of it. What she did next shocked me more than anything. She started saying my name over and over.

"Edward," she mumbled as I laid her down. "Pleas don't go. I need to talk to you."

I didn't know how to react to all of this. Here was this girl begging for me to talk to her and not leave. I was torn at this point. One half wanted to kill her and the other half wanted her to live and something more. I just didn't know what that something more was yet. I covered her up with her blanket and walked back towards the window. I stood there and watched her for another minute before I headed back out the window. As I got back into my car I sat there trying to figure out why she said my name. Of everyone that worked in that hospital, in the pharmacy it was my name she said. I would have to figure that out, but it would have to wait until I got finished with work. I started the car and headed to hospital for my shift. There was just one problem I was more confused then ever.

********Please Review*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	11. Chapter 11 Objective

-1The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter:

Shooting the Moon By: OK Go

I'll Be Seeing You By: Billie Holiday

Till I Find You By: Yiruma

Moonlight By: Yiruma

**BPOV**

The next morning when I woke up the sun welcomed me. It was the first time, the sun had been out since moving back home. I sat up remembering that I was listening to my Ipod, but I couldn't find it. I threw my sheets off the bed before seeing it on my desk. Again I couldn't remember how it got there, like last night when I ended up in my bed. While I got ready for work I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream wasn't a dream at all. I couldn't let that be the only thing that I thought about. I had a plan for the day with two main objectives. I needed to talk to Dr. Cullen about Edward. I wanted to ask him about how I would be able to talk to him.

"Bells," I heard Charlie yell. "Are you almost ready. I have to go in early today."

"Yeah I'm coming," I told him. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and hurried down the stairs. When I made it outside, he was already in the cruiser waiting for me.

"Is everything ok," I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Here it is," he said. I knew that he meant Forks. "We have a briefing with the state police this morning." It had to be something big for the state police wanting to have a briefing with Charlie.

"There's been some animal attacks up north," he continued to say. "They just want all departments to be on the lookout."

Animal attacks weren't uncommon here, but I guess that there have been more than they could handle.

"Be careful," I told him when we pulled in the hospital parking lot.

"Always am," I heard him say as I got out of the car.

I headed into the main hospital entrance, as he pulled out of the parking lot. I just knew that it was going to be a long day. I've learned that when the sun shines in Forks, the days are longer. I made it to my office and took a deep breath. I didn't know if I was ready to face what happened yesterday. I unlocked the door, went in, and flipped on the lights. It was the same old office, it just had a feeling of tension and unfinished business in the air. I had a seat and started my computer up. As it was starting up, I kept picturing Edward coming in. I kept seeing him grabbing Mike and throw him the hallway. Then I also kept seeing him leaning against the wall, looking at me, and then walking off afterwards. I had given up waiting for my computer to start up. I needed so desperately to talk to Edward and Carlisle was my only hope. I looked at my clock and saw that I had plenty of time to talk. I walked down to the emergency room, and couldn't find him at first. So I would have to ask a nurse, where to find him. Thankfully neither Jessica or Lauren were at the nurses station.

"Is Dr. Cullen here," I asked one the nurse's sitting there.

"No," she said. "His family and himself go hiking on his days off."

"Will he be here tomorrow or Friday," I asked one more question. I had tomorrow off, but maybe I could come in to talk to him tomorrow.

"The schedule says that he should be here at eight in the morning each day," she said looking at a schedule.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Your welcome Dr. Swan," I heard her say I as walked off.

I thought about my objectives for the day as I walked back to the pharmacy. My main objective would have to wait to at least tomorrow or Friday at the latest. The other objective I would make sure that happened today and the rest of days as long as I was working here. I had to avoid Mike and Jessica at all costs. For all I know Mike could have told her that I lead him on. I truly didn't need anymore problems.

When I made it to the pharmacy the morning delivery was just arriving. I was the first one here, so I decided that I would do the order myself. I separated the order into bays, and then put the stickers on the bottles. I've found out that this way was usually faster, and it was my own personal way of doing it. After I finished putting the stickers on Mary and Seth walked in.

"Morning Bella," Mary said.

"Morning guys," I responded. "I've already got the order separated and ready to put up. Could you guys put it up."

"Ok," they said. They grabbed the baskets and went to work.

While they were putting the order up. I grabbed the orders that were in the box. Nothing out of the ordinary I as looked through them. Just the usual lortab, amoxicillin, lopressor, and crestor. I put the orders in their own individual baskets and stacked them up for Mary and Seth. I made my way to the main computer, and noticed a notes sitting in front of the screen.

Dr. Swan,

Left early due to not doing any scripts for over four hours.

Dr. Cullen

I didn't have time to think about his note when Mary and Seth came over to start working. I shoved the note in my pocket putting in out of my mind.

"How was your night," Mary asked while she was logging in.

"Just the usual uneventful night in Forks," I told her. "How was yours?"

"Good," she said. "Myself and a bunch of friends went to see a movie before they leave for school."

"Was it any good," I asked.

"It was ok," she said working another script.

As I listened to her talk about her night, some fond memories come to my mind. I remembered being in high school and going to the movies with friends. The laughter, the nonstop jokes, and the epic popcorn fights between Tyler and Eric.

"Morning everyone," Mr. Webber said when he came in.

"Morning," we responded.

"Bella," he said. "Can you stop for a minute?"

"Of course," I told him looking around. "We're all caught up."

"Good," he said. "I want to show you how to do payroll."

"Okay," I told him. Something new, something that I didn't know to how to do. I went over to his desk.

"Every Wednesday each one of you will print off a time sheet," he said pulling the file up on the computer. "After there are signed, place them in this file folder. Then on Thursday evening before you leave you need to fax them to Connie."

"Okay," I told him.

"Well that's all," he told me. "You can go back to work on the computer. Wait! One more thing the IV bags need to finished early today, because the residents are setting them up."

"Right on it," I told him. I went right over to the compounding station and pulled the charts. It said that a total of seven IV's were needed for the day and they were rather simple. Some just needed me to add a medication or two while the rest just needed labels.

The rest of the morning went by fast. There was no talking except that of asking questions and listening to Mr. Webber. He was trying to show me more things to do, but I wasn't all there. My wind was wondering and it kept going back to Edward. Finally when it was time for lunch, I asked Mary if she wanted to join me. Of course she said agreed, but I wanted to go somewhere different.

"Mr. Webber," I said to get his attention. "Would it be ok, if we went to lunch."

"Sure," he said knowing that Mary was included. "What's on the menu for the day?"

"I was thinking about walking down to Cora's Café," I said. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks," he said.

Before we left, I stopped by my office to put my jacket up. It wasn't a far walk to Cora's from the hospital just a couple of blocks. It was so nice and sunny outside that I wanted to get out and enjoy it as much as I could. As we walked we talked about how things in Forks hadn't changed so much. We were just about to Cora's when I noticed a new shop right beside of it. I stopped by to look at the window display. There were twinkle lights all over the place, along with flowers in an elegant display. This shop hadn't been here to long, I was in for a couple days over Christmas it wasn't here yet. I found the name of the store and just it.

Alice's Party

I should've known, I remembered Mary telling me that Edward's sister planned parties. As we walked by the door there was a sign hanging up:

Closed for the day

Gone Hiking with the Family

Dr. Cullen must be so lucky to have his whole family take the same day off and go hiking I thought. We finally made it into Cora's before the busy lunch hour.

"Bella," I heard someone yell. Oh great who could this be I thought. I turned around and saw a lady with short black curly hair at the bar.

"Cora," I said.

"How are you," she said coming to hug me.

"I'm good," I said. "Just on my lunch break and wanted to come down."

"Wonderful," she said. "Why don't you two take a seat? Do you want your usual?"

"Sure," we both said. We took the table in the corner that overlooked the parking lot.

"Do all the Cullen's take the same day off," I asked taking a seat.

"Yeah," she said. "Dr. Cullen likes for them all to go hiking and camping together."

"That's great that they do it all together as a family," I said.

"One spinach salad, and one hamburger with fries," Cora said placing the plates on the table.

"Thanks Cora," I told her.

"Bella," she said smiling. "I still have your favorite berry cobbler."

"That would be great," I told her as she went back to the kitchen.

"You actually eat that," Mary said.

"Yeah," I told her. "I've been eating it since I was little and coming up here to visit Charlie. Why is something wrong with it?"

"No," she said. "That's just an old timers dessert."

"Well, I guess I'm an old timer then," I said laughing.

"You certainly are different then all the other girls here," she said. "That's actually a good thing."

"Thanks," I told her. We had finished eating and Cora had brought me my dessert. That's when I heard another voice call out my name. A voice that I recognized and knew very well.

"Bella," the voice said. "I bet Charlie is glad to have you back home."

"Waylon," I said getting up to hug him. He was one of Charlie's friends and they always go fishing when he can't go to La Push. "How are you?"

"Good," he said. "Don't forget to tell Charlie to come by the boat and fish on Sunday."

"I won't," I told him.

"I gotta go, the fish are calling," he said. "See ya later."

"Bye Waylon," I told him as he left.

"How do you know old man Waylon," Mary asked.

"He and Charlie have been friends for about thirty years or longer," I said taking a bite out of my cobbler.

"Ok," she said.

When we were finished I tried to pay Cora but she wouldn't let me. She kept telling me to think of it as a welcome home gift. After telling her goodbye, we started our walk back to the hospital.

"It's so pretty," Mary said. "I don't want to go back." I knew how she felt, I didn't want to back either.

"It is gorgeous out, but you know we have to get back," I said nudging her.

I stopped by my office and picked up my lab coat when we got back to the hospital. When we got back in the pharmacy there was plenty of work to do. I wouldn't say that it was Knoxville busy. What I would consider slow in Knoxville was busy here.

"Bella," Mr. Webber said while I was working on verifying the scripts. "I'm leaving for the day. I trust that you can handle the rest of the day."

"Yes Mr. Webber," I told him. I wouldn't stress out about this. I had it under control and at my tempo. Not to fast and not to slow, it was just right so that there were no mistakes made.

"Enjoy your day off tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," I said going back to work.

The rest of the afternoon was rather quiet. Since we were busy the only talking was once again limited to just scripts. I was somewhat happy when Eric bounced into the pharmacy. Mary and Seth were just about to walk out the door when, he sat his bag down.

"Bella," he said. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good and steady," I told him.

"So I was wondering if you would switch shifts for me tomorrow," he started saying looking at the floor. "I'm kind of taking Angela out to dinner in Port Angles."

"Really," I said shocked.

"Yeah," he said. "We kind of got back together last month."

"Tomorrow is my day off," I said. "Since its for you and Angela I'll do it."

"Great," he said "I'll call Mr. Webber tonight."

"Okay," I said. "I hope that you have a great time and I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella," he said. "Thanks again."

"No problem," I said leaving.

I went to my office and just sat there for a little while. I didn't turn on any lights except the lamp sitting on my desk. I just want to sit and think about what I just agreed to. I could forget about talking to Dr. Cullen now that I would be seeing Edward tomorrow night. As I sat there I heard Eric crank up his music loud enough that I could hear the lyrics. No wonder no one heard me scream last night. I called the station for Charlie to pick me up, but they said that he was already on his way to the hospital to pick me up. I packed my laptop up, hung my jacket up, and locked the door. When I made it out to the parking lot, Charlie was waiting for me.

"How was your day," Charlie asked when I got in car.

"Pretty good," I said as we took off. "How was the briefing?"

"Alright," he said. "Jacob called your truck is ready."

"Really," I said astonished. "He finished it awfully fast."

"He knows his stuff," Charlie said laughing. "We'll go down in the morning before I go to work."

"Ok," I told him. "It'll be good to have my truck back before work tomorrow."

"I thought you had the day off," he asked curiously.

"I did," I said. "Eric wants to take Angela out to dinner. I agreed to work for him tomorrow night."

"Well ok," he said.

The rest of the night was just like the night before except for the fact I knew where I fell asleep this time. I was dreamt of Edward once again and how I wanted him to stay with me. He was within my grasp but it was if I could never grab his hand.

**EPOV**

On the way to the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I was still in shock when she said name several times. Alice said that she saw me outside her house but nothing more. What was Alice keeping from me? I was already in the parking lot, so I had to forget about it for a while. Before I made it to the pharmacy, I could hear Eric's music blaring. When I opened the door I saw Eric jamming to his music. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Wow," he said coming to a halt. "You could give a man a heart attack."

_Where did he come from_ he thought.

"Sorry," I said trying to stop laughing.

"It's cool," he said.

"How was it," I asked.

"Slow as all get out," he said.

"Thanks again for switching shifts," I said while he got his things.

"It's okay," he said. "See ya later."

"Bye," I told him as he was leaving.

After he left I put my own type of music in. Tonight I played a little Billie Holiday. But as I sat there and listened I knew that I should have played something different. There was a problem I had no scripts to run so all I could do was think about Bella. The worst part the music wasn't helping either. I needed something else to think about, so I thought about Alice. What was she not telling me? This wasn't like her and it surprised me. I remembered her saying that my future was cloudy again. Was I on the verge of killing her? Was there something more?

*******Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzz********

"Yes Alice," I said when I answered the phone.

"Don't forget to you have to leave by six o'clock in the morning," she started saying. "The sun is going to be out all day."

"I know," I told her. "Alice we need to talk."

"You will know everything," she said. So I was going to find the truth out finally.

"Bye," I told her as I hung up the phone.

Bella was a mystery to me. First of all she didn't act like all the other girls that work here. Secondly I couldn't read her mind and that was different for me. In a way it was good because I got a break from all the fantasies. In the other way she was like a puzzle to me. I wanted to more about her. What she was scared of? What she loves? It was almost six and I knew that I needed to leave. So I wrote a note and placed it in front of her computer:

Dr. Swan,

Left early due to not doing any scripts for over four hours.

Dr. Cullen

I wondered if she would cover for me again. I knew that I was being a pain, but I needed it to be that why for a little while longer. I needed her to think that hated her until I decided otherwise. I locked the door and out of the hospital on my way home.

When I got home I found Alice working on some arrangements for a party that she was throwing tomorrow. I stared at Alice and she looked at me in return. We could have conversations like this for hours.

_Like I said before, don't screw this up. _she was thinking. I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I can't believe you never figured it out," she said laughing. "You're in love with her you crazy guy."

What had just come out her mouth. It can't be true, there was no possible was that I could be in love with Bella. She was human first of all and would never make it a day in my world. I dropped my bag on the ground and looked at her in shock.

"It's not true," I told her.

"I told you that your future was cloudy," she said working on her arrangement.

"You're wrong about this Alice," I said yelling at her before going into the house. I knew that she ignored me, and continued to work.

I didn't talk to anyone else when I got in. They didn't even ask, so I'm sure Alice had already warned them. I went to my room and drew the shades. I knew that being at hoe meant that we didn't have to hide. Today was different I wanted to hide from everyone. More importantly I wanted to hide from the truth. I couldn't help but to turn my music on and sit back.

As I sat there in the somewhat dark room, I thought about Bella nonstop. This time I wanted to think about her and her milky chocolate brown eyes. I thought back to the first time I saw her. When her scent hit me, it hit hard, and it smelled so sweet each time I was around her. I thought that the reasoning behind that was because I wasn't feed well enough. Then what about the whole Mike Newton situation. How was I going to explain to her why I was there. At that time I would've done it for anyone that Mike Newton was "attacking". He should be dead and buried about twelve feet under. Then there was last night when she said my name. Could I actually be in love with Bella Swan?

"Edward are you okay," Esme asked coming into my room.

"Yes I'm fine," I told her.

"Alice told me," she said taking a seat beside me.

"I don't know what to do," I told her.

"You'll make the right choice," she said taking my hand.

"I don't know if I can," I said looking at her.

"You will," she started saying. "Carlisle and I just want you to be happy. If being with Bella does the trick then you'll find a way for it to work."

"Thanks," I told her. She leaned over a gave me a hug before getting up and leaving.

I thought about what she said and it sank in. Ever since Esme joined the family as Carlisle's wife, she has wanted me to be happy. The idea of being in love with Bella slowly sank in. Could that be the something more that I felt in her room? Could it be me falling in love with Bella? I didn't know but I'm sure Alice won't let me screw it up. I laughed thinking about Alice and what she would do if I did.

I got up and lifted the shades. It was evening and the sun was setting over the mountains. I went downstairs and played the piano before getting ready for work. I could tell that Esme was happy, because she came and sat in the chair to listen. As I played the piano I thought about Bella and those eyes again. I decided not to go to her house tonight. I would let her have some peace.

"It's all going be alright," Esme said when I finished playing.

"I hope so," I told her leaving.

I went upstairs to get ready for work knowing the truth or was that all of it. Was Alice telling me the whole truth?

**********Please Review*************

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	12. Chapter 12 Story

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for this Chapter:

Chop and Change By: The Black Keys

Treaty By: Carter Burwell

Chapter 12: Story

**BPOV**

The next morning Charlie and I headed down to La Push. I was getting my truck back. I missed it and the loud thunderous sound it made when it started. It was a quiet ride over, we didn't speak to each other. I just stared out the window and watched the scenery pass me by.

"Bells," Charlie finally said breaking the silence. "Can you open the glove compartment?"

"Sure," I said opening it. Inside was a can pepper spray with a red bow on it.

"I want you to carry it with you," he said.

"Really dad," I responded by saying.

"It would give me some piece of mind when work nights," he said pulling in a driveway.

"Alright," I told him. I knew that he had my best interest at heart, but pepper spray was a whole other step. "I thought we were going to the garage."

"We are," he said getting out of the car. "The garage is around the corner."

"Charlie," I heard a male voice say. There was a man with long black hair, dark tanned skin, and sitting in a wheel chair on the front porch. It must have been Billy yelling at Charlie. I remembered Charlie telling he was in a wheel car now.

"Billy," he said. "How are you?"

"Still kicking," he said. "Jacob is inside, he'll be out in a minute."

"It's ok," Charlie said taking a seat beside Billy on the front porch. "You remember Bella."

"Of course," he said. "It's good that you're home Bella. Charlie couldn't stop bragging to the rest of the guys. 'My daughter has a doctorate in pharmacy.'"

"It's good to be home," I said laughing.

"Jake," Billy yelled into the house. "Charlie and Bella are here. Come on!"

"Coming," I heard him yell back from inside the house. It wasn't much longer before he came out. "Ready."

"Yeah," I told him.

"Belles," Charlie said before we left Jacob was already walking into the driveway. "I'm going on to the station."

"Ok," I said. "I have to work five until midnight tonight. So I'll see you in the morning."

"Be careful," he told me.

"Always am," I responded. After he caught on he started laughing as well.

"So how long have you been working on cars," I asked as we walked to the garage.

"Since I was fourteen," he said. "What made you want to come back?"

"I missed it here," I told him. He gave me that you must be crazy look.

As we walked he told me about how he was rebuilding a Volkswagen Rabbit. I listened to him but I got distracted by all the kids running around. It was almost as if they were playing tag, but it was something else. The person playing 'it' was calling themselves "the cold one" and everyone else was running away. When we made it to his garage, I saw my truck sitting outside of it.

"I'll go get the keys," he said. He ran in and brought them to me. "Start it up."

"Thanks," I said. I got in my truck and it started up perfectly. "Sounds brand new."

"Yo Jake," Embry yelled. "Oh, hey Bella."

"Hi Embry," I yelled back.

"What is it," Jacob asked.

"Sam wants you on the phone a minute," he said walking over.

"I'll be right back," he said and went into the garage.

"Take your time," I told him.

"My boy Jake worked all night on your truck," Embry said when Jacob went inside.

"Did he," I said amazed.

"He said that if he finished it, then you would come down to see him," he said laughing.

"He did, did he," I said laughing now. I didn't know if Embry was joking but it was somewhat sweet.

"Yeah," he said. "Don't tell him that I told you."

"I won't your secret is safe with me," I told him. When Jacob came back out Embry straightened up.

"So Bella who do work with," Embry asked.

"Dr. Yorkie, and Dr. Cullen," I said. I noticed that when I mentioned Edward's last name Embry made a strange face and stiffened up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No we just don't like the Cullen's down here," Embry said and walked off.

"Don't mind him," Jacob said.

"Ok," I said. "Who are the cold ones?"

"The cold ones," he said laughing.

"The game that the kids are playing," I said looking in there direction.

"Its just an old story," he said. "All the kids play that game after they hear it."

"Could you tell me," I asked.

"It's actually used to scare them, but it never does," he went on saying.

"I don't mind," I told him.

"Ok," he said. "I'll tell you." So we both took a seat on a bench that was outside of the garage.

"People say that our tribe is supposed to come from wolves. A long time ago some of the warriors found a clan of cold ones on our land hunting. They argued their point to show that they weren't like the rest of the cold ones. So we made a treaty with them. They wouldn't come onto our lands and we wouldn't expose their secrets," he said finishing the story.

"So what do the Cullen's have to do with that," I asked.

"Embry overheard the elders one night and thinks that the story is about the Cullen's," he said.

"That's crazy," I told him.

"I tried to tell him it was just a story. He won't believe me," he said laughing.

"I won't mention the Cullen's when I'm down here then," I said.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said.

"Alright," I said laughing.

"Jake," Embry said popping his head around the corner of the door. "Sam's truck is on the rack."

"Coming," he said.

"Bye Bella," Embry said.

"Bye Embry," I told him before turning to Jacob. "Well I see that you are busy so I'm going on. Thanks for fixing the truck."

"No problem," he said getting up. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Jacob," I told him walking to my truck.

When I got to my truck I couldn't help but watch the kids play. As they played their game, the story that Jacob told me was still in my mind. The cold ones couldn't be real there was no possible way. Then again there was Embry's reaction to the Cullen's after I said I worked with one. I shook my head in disbelief it wasn't true. It was just an old scary story like Jacob said. I started my truck and headed back to Forks.

When I got home I went to my room and started up my laptop. While it was starting I went over to a stack of books and grabbed one. It was _Sense and Sensibility _ one of my favorites but it could never compete against _Wuthering Heights_. When I made it back to my desk my computer was up and ready. I went to check my email to see how many mom sent me. She surprised me, she only sent one. That was a shocker, she usually sent five or six before I could respond to one.

_ Bella,_

_ Hope that everything is going great for you? Hopefully the sun is being nice and came out for a couple of days. How's your job at the hospital going is going great as well? Phil says hi. We miss you. Write back soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Mom_

I sat there for minute to ponder before writing back.

_ Mom,_

_ Everything is going pretty good here. It's good to see everyone again. The sun came out for a day, and hopefully it will come out again soon. The job is going great and I really love it. Tell Phil I said hi back. I miss you both._

_ Love always,_

_ Bella_

I proof read it a couple of times before sending it. Then I just sat in my room the rest of the afternoon reading.

**JPOV**

I looked out the window and noticed a police cruiser pulled into the driveway. It had to be Charlie and Bella coming to get her truck. I've spent the past two nights making sure it was fixed and working. I threw on a clean shirt that didn't have to many oil stains on it.

"Jake," I heard dad yelling. "Charlie and Bella are here."

"Coming," I yelled back to him. I threw my hair on the nape of my neck and tied it back with a rubber band. When I walked out of the house I saw her leaning against the banister of the front porch. She had on jeans, a brown t-shirt and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Ready."

"Yeah," she said. I went ahead and walked into the driveway while she told Charlie bye. As she walked towards me she was still laughing over something between them.

"So how long have you been working on cars," she asked as we walked to the garage.

"Since I was fourteen," I said. "What made you want to come back?"

"I missed it here," she told me. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

As we walked I told her about how I was rebuilding a Volkswagen Rabbit. I got distracted just by looking at her. She was beautiful and from what dad said she was single. I'm sure dad and Charlie would love it if we ended up together. When we made it to the garage, her truck sitting outside of it.

"I'll go get the keys," I said. I ran into the garage and into the office. I grabbed the keys off the desk and back out passing Embry. "Start it up."

"Thanks," she said. I watched her get in the truck and it started it up perfectly. "Sounds brand new."

"Yo Jake," Embry yelled. "Oh, hey Bella."

"Hi Embry," she yelled back.

"What is it," I asked.

"Sam wants you on the phone a minute," he said walking over.

"I'll be right back," I said and went into the garage.

"Take your time," she told me.

When I went into the garage I grabbed the phone. I was distracted and wasn't paying a lot of attention to Sam on the phone. I was looking out the window trying to see what Embry was saying. He was probably trying to get Bella to go out with him. Or worse he was telling her some embarrassing stories about me.

"Sam," I told him. "I'm kind a of busy. I will check everything myself on your truck."

I hung up the phone and started walking back outside. The two of them were laughing. When they saw me coming they both straightened up.

"So Bella who do work with," Embry asked.

"Dr. Yorkie, and Dr. Cullen," she said. I noticed that when she mentioned the name Cullen Embry made a strange face and stiffened up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No we just don't like the Cullen's down here," Embry said and walked off.

"Don't mind him," I said.

"Ok," she said. "Who are the cold ones?"

"The cold ones," I said laughing. How would she know about the cold ones.

"The game that the kids are playing," she said looking in there direction.

"Its just an old story," I said. "All the kids play that game after they hear it."

"Could you tell me," she asked.

"It's actually used to scare them, but it never does," I went on saying trying to change the subject.

"I don't mind," she told me.

"Ok," I said. "I'll tell you." So we both took a seat on a bench that was outside of the garage.

"People say that our tribe is supposed to come from wolves. A long time ago some of the warriors found a clan of cold ones on our land hunting. They argued their point to show that they weren't like the rest of the cold ones. So we made a treaty with them. They wouldn't come onto our lands and we wouldn't expose their secrets," I said finishing the story.

"So what do the Cullen's have to do with that," she asked.

"Embry overheard the elders one night and thinks that the story is about the Cullen's," I said.

"That's crazy," she told him.

"I tried to tell him it was just a story. He won't believe me," I said laughing.

"I won't mention the Cullen's when I'm down here then," she said.

"You don't have to worry about that," I said.

"Alright," she said laughing.

"Jake," Embry said popping his head around the corner of the door. "Sam's truck is on the rack."

"Coming," I said.

"Bye Bella," Embry said.

"Bye Embry," she told him before turning to me. "Well I see that you are busy so I'm going on. Thanks for fixing the truck."

"No problem," I said getting up. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Jacob," she told me walking to her truck.

When she got into her truck, I headed into the garage. I looked over and saw Embry snickering under the hood of a car. I heard the truck start and looked back to see her pulling out of the parking lot.

"Boy got his game on," Embry said.

"Shut it," I told him. "There was no game being played back there. She's like family to my dad and I wouldn't do it."

"You could at least give Leah some healthy competition," he said before going back to work.

"For your information there is nothing going on between me and Leah," I said. "Sam just broke up with her like a week ago."

"Then why is she always here," he said.

"I have no idea," I said looking at Sam's truck.

I cranked the music up loud so I could end the conversation. He did have a point though about Bella. She was beautiful, sweet, and funny all good qualities. More importantly she was easy to be around with and it was comfortable. I lost myself in the music and went back to Sam's truck. 

*******Please Review*******

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	13. Chapter 13 Confrontation

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life.**

Song(s) for this Chapter:

15 Step By: Radiohead

Solar Midnight By: Lupe Fiasco

You Don't Know Me By: Ray Charles

Chapter 13: Confrontation

**BPOV**

I lost track of the time while I was reading. When I finally glanced up at the clock I jumped up. I had only fifteen minutes before I had to be at the hospital. I threw on some dress clothes, left my hair up in a ponytail, and headed out the door grabbing my bag. It felt good to drive my truck again, it had been so long. I didn't have much time to enjoy it since I was running late. When I pulled into the parking lot I made sure to park somewhere, where there a was little light for when I leave tonight. I stopped by office to drop off my bag and pick up my jacket. When I turned from unlocking the door I saw Mary leaving.

"How was it," I asked her.

"Not bad," she said. "I thought you had the day off."

"I did," I told her. "I agreed to cover for Eric tonight. He wanted to take Angela out for a night on the town. It's no big deal."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said leaving.

"Bye," I told her walking to the pharmacy.

I walked into the pharmacy and saw Mr. Webber over at his desk. He was packing some more of his belongings.

"Good evening Mr. Webber," I said to him.

"Hi Bella," he responded with. "Thanks for coming in tonight. Eric told me everything this morning."

"It's fine," I told him. "I didn't have anything planned to do."

"Well I'll see you in the morning," he said picking up the box.

"Alright," I told him. "Have a good evening."

When he left I logged into the computer and checked the box. There were no scripts so I escaped to my office to grab my bag. I plugged my computer up and started up itunes for the night. After a few songs played, I heard the door open. In came a girl who was a couple of inches shorter than me, with short black hair cut almost like a pixie cut. She was dressed as if she was a going to a party and didn't belong here in Forks.

"Oh," she said. "Your not Edward."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "He comes in later tonight. I'm Bella Swan by the way."

I wanted to shake her hand but she was carrying a box of arrangements. I could tell that she was his sister with all that she was carrying. I still thought I would introduce myself, for good manners.

"Charlie's daughter," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

"It's nice to meet you as well," I told her. At least she was nice and more talkative unlike Edward.

"I walked past your shop yesterday," I said trying to make small talk. "Its gorgeous, so I can only imagine that the parties are just as gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said. "I do love a good party."

I could only agree, as we both laughed. She was great and I enjoyed talking to her.

"Well, I had better get going," she said. "I have a party to finish getting ready for."

"It was great to meet you," I told her.

"Same here," she said. "Could you tell Edward that I stopped by?"

"Of course," I said.

"Bye Bella," she said.

"Bye Alice," I told her as she walked to the door.

After Alice left I worked on some of the scripts that just came through. I couldn't find my pen anywhere on the counter so that I could sign off on the scripts. I dug in my pocket and found not only my pen but also a piece of paper. As I opened it I remembered that it was the note that Edward left for me to find. I could've told Mr. Webber but there was no point. I wasn't the type of person to run and tattle on someone. The hours seemed to go by slowly. I wished that I brought my book, but I left it on my bed when I ran out.

Instead I sat looking at Edward's note. His hand writing was elegant, he was handsome, and yet cold. Edward was different, he was a mystery and I wanted to solve it. I would get my chance to talk to him tonight. Demand the answers to my questions. I wouldn't show him that I was weak, but instead strong willed. I looked up at the clock and it was 11:30pm. Time went by faster once I started thinking about him. I got up from my chair and started to clean the pharmacy. I wiped the counters down with rubbing alcohol, and straitened them up. I was almost done vacuuming when I heard the door slam.

It was Edward and it was just the two of us. He had on dark blue dress pants, with a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt. He sure was handsome and I noticed that I was staring more tonight than before. He didn't look at me, he went to his new desk and set his bag on it. I put the vacuum up and logged out of the computer. We didn't speak to each other and it was weird between us. There was so much tension in the air, and I didn't know why. As I put my laptop in my bag, I decided that I would have to break the ice.

"Dr. Cullen," I said. "Your sister, Alice stopped by earlier."

He didn't say anything to me at all. I had my bag and was walking towards the door. That's when something came over me. I wasn't leaving until I got my answers.

"What is your problem," I demanded.

"I don't have a problem," he scolded back,

"Why are you so cold to me," I asked. "I just don't understand it."

"Have you ever considered that maybe this is how I am," he said.

"Then why did you help me day before yesterday," I said holding tears back. I dropped my bag and turned to face him.

"I heard someone scream for help, when I came to talk to Dr. Yorkie," he said. "I have a great idea. We don't talk to each other at all from now on."

"You're such a jerk," I told him when I left the pharmacy.

When I made it my truck I realized that I left my bag. I turned around thinking about going back to get. It didn't take long for me to decide to forget about. I didn't want to cross Edward anymore tonight. I got into my truck and started home. When I got home I went up to my room and passed out for the night.

**EPOV**

My shift for the past two nights have been both long and boring. I couldn't help but to think that when the clock read seven in the morning. I couldn't help but think that something was going on with Eric. He was awfully eager to leave last night when I walked in. That was weird he usually stays an extra fifteen minutes just to talk. I was focusing so hard about what was going on that I didn't hear the door open.

"Morning Edward," I heard Mr. Webber say.

"Morning," I told him. "You're hear awfully early today."

"Well, Bella was supposed to have the day off," he started to say. "Eric asked her to switch shifts today."

"That was nice of her," I said. No wonder Eric was eager to leave. "I hope everything is ok with Eric."

"It is he wanted to take Angela out to dinner tonight," he said smiling. "I have nothing against the boy. He has matured a lot since high school. If it makes her happy then it will work out for them."

"That's great for them," I said. "I wish them luck."

I packed up my bag, and logged out of the computer. Something that he said triggered something Esme told me yesterday. If being with Eric made Angela happy, and they were making it work. Then maybe just maybe it would work out for me.

"Have a good day Mr. Webber," I told him leaving.

"Bye Edward," he said as I headed out the door.

When I made it to the car, I sat there for a few minutes thinking. If Bella was coming in tonight, then I needed to hunt. I didn't want to go by myself so I called Alice up.

"Alice," I said when she answered the phone. "Come hunting with me today?"

"I would but I can't," she said. "I have that engagement party to finish getting ready for. See if Jazz wants to go."

"Doesn't he have class," I asked her.

"No," she said laughing. "I told him that he needed to cancel class today."

"Very you Alice," I told her. "Thanks!"

"He is waiting for your call," she said as she hung up the phone.

I decided not to call Jasper, instead I went on home. When I made it home Jasper was sitting on the front porch with the phone. He was sitting and waiting, and looking like a little lost puppy waiting for his master to come home. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I finally dug my phone out and called him.

"Hey dummy," I said laughing.

"Who's the dummy," he said.

"Come and get in the car," I told him.

"Oh man," he said. It took him a minute to realize that I was already home.

"You ready," I asked when he got in the car.

"Shut up and drive," he said laughing.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove up north to a state park that was having a mountain loin problem. We didn't do much talking, I could tell that he wasn't in the mood. When we made it to the park, and out of the car our instincts took over. I once again caved into the monster so that Bella could live one more day.

"So I got you today," I said to him taking seat on a log.

"I can't believe you man," he said nudging me.

"Sorry man," I started to say. "I had to do it when I saw sitting there."

"Keep it up and you won't have to worry about Bella," he said laughing. I knew that he was teasing me.

"You should have seen your face it was priceless," I said looking over at him having the same look on my face.

"Are you serious about Bella," he asked. He changed the subject on me. I should've known to better prepare myself.

"I'm still thinking about Jasper," I told him.

"You know Alice is seeing the two of them as great friends," he responded.

"So I've heard," I said.

"I don't know anything about her," he said.

"Yeah right," I said. "I'm sure Alice had told you all about her."

"About Alice," he started to say. "She wanted me to tell sorry about not being able to come."

"It's fine," I told him.

_I'm glad he thought that, because he's not going to be happy later on. I told her not to go to the hospital, but will she listen to me._

_ "Bella will be my friend, so I'm going to see her tonight," she told me._

_ "Alice, sweetheart let's not upset Edward," I tried to tell her._

_ "He won't care," she said._

_ Oh shit! He's listening in._

"Damn it Jasper," I said pissed. "Can't you control your wife?"

"Have you ever tried," he responded.

He had me there, but I would be make sure not to be happy about this. She would hear about this when I got home from work.

"Listen Edward," he said. "I'm sorry about this. I told her not to go."

"It's cool," I said. "We had better getting going."

"Sure," he said.

We both got up and ran back to the car. Once in the car we drove back to the house and went our separate ways. He went out to the back of the house to do whatever he does back there. I went to my room and started getting ready for work. I put on a pair of blue dress pants and a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt. I knew that it was early but I wanted to work on my music.

"Edward," Esme said coming into the room when I finished playing. "Have a good night at work."

"I will," I told her.

I got in my car and drove to the hospital. I had to prove Alice wrong tonight. I didn't care what she thought. She had no right to go by the hospital and talk to Bella, not yet at least. Alice had to do things her way, and this time it wasn't happening. When I pulled into the hospital parking lot, I noticed an old beat up truck. That must be Bella's truck that she had in the garage. I wonder how much gas she goes through a week, let alone a day. I cracked a smile just thinking that. I parked the car a few spots from her car, and sat there for a minute. I had to prepare myself to be hateful to her, and basically tell her off.

I walked into the hospital and down towards the hospital. I heard her music playing and noticed the song right away. It was Ray Charles's _You Don't Know Me_, kind of perfect since I don't know her. I took a deep breath and I walked in she was vacuuming with her back towards me. I slammed the door to get her attention. She jumped a little when it slammed closed, she turned around to see me standing there.

It was just the two of us. She had on dark brown dress pants, with a light blue long sleeve buttoned up shirt and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She sure was beautiful when I looked at her for just a quick second. I didn't look at her as I went to my desk and set my bag on it. She put the vacuum up and logged out of the computer. We didn't speak to each other and it was weird between us. There was so much tension in the air, and I didn't know why. As she put her computer up, I logged into the system still not speaking.

"Dr. Cullen," she said. "Your sister, Alice stopped by earlier."

I didn't say anything to her. I just wanted her to leave. Leave so that I didn't have to be hateful to her

"What is your problem," she demanded.

"I don't have a problem," I scolded back. Why didn't she just leave.

"Why are you so cold to me," she asked. "I just don't understand it."

"Have you ever considered that maybe this is how I am," I said.

"Then why did you help me day before yesterday," she said holding tears back. She dropped her bag and turned to face me. This was not going to end how I wanted it to.

"I heard someone scream for help, when I came to talk to Dr. Yorkie," I said. "I have a great idea. We don't talk to each other at all from now on."

"You're such a jerk," she told me when she left the pharmacy.

I didn't want things to end like that. I slammed my fists against the counter, because I was so pissed. I was more mad at myself then at her. I looked over at the door and saw that she left her bag. I picked it up and placed it on my desk. I went to the window and saw her exit the hospital, it looked as if she could cry. Why did I say that to her? I have already said some hateful things to her before. When she got to her truck I noticed that she turned and looked back towards the hospital. She figured out that she forgot her bag, maybe she will come back for it. I stood there and watched her as she made her decision. She got in her truck and left leaving her bag behind.

_*******Buzzzzz, Buzzzz******_

"What the hell Edward," Alice said.

"Stay out of it Alice," I told her.

"I told you not to screw this up," she said. "But no you had to screw it up."

"I wouldn't have," I told her. "If you would have stayed out it and not dropped by this evening. Things would have ended great tonight between us."

"You had better fix it," she said hanging the phone up.

How could someone so small be such a pest? I knew that I would have to fix it between us. She would need her bag back tomorrow. I could drop by her house and leave it for her. I sat there the rest of the night thinking about my new plan through.

********Please Review****** **

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	14. Chapter 14 He Has Her

-1The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Edward and Bella met later in life.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

The Only Exception By: Paramore

Give Me a Sign By: Breaking Benjamin

Le Onde By: Ludovico Einaudi

Humans Are Predators Too By: Carter Burwell

Chapter 14 He has her

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning restless and tired. I may have passed out when I walked into my room last night, but I couldn't sleep well. I kept dreaming about Edward and our argument over and over. I hardly ever spoke to him and he doesn't speak to me at all so I don't know what happened last night. I got up and dressed quickly so that I could talk to Charlie. As I finishing getting ready I heard a car pull up into the driveway and looked out the window.

I saw his Volvo parked in my driveway. What the hell is he doing here? I hurried down the stairs trying not to fall. When I made it to the door I saw him standing and talking to Charlie. He shot a quick glance over at me before walking to his car. My knees went weak when I looked at his face.

"Bye Edward," Charlie said as he pulled out. Edward in return threw his hand out the window back at Charlie.

"What was Dr. Cullen doing here," I asked Charlie.

"He said that you forgot your bag," Charlie said. "He was afraid that you might need it before you go in."

"That was nice of him," I said to Charlie. He handed me my bag, and I was trying to digest all of this.

"You know I kind of feel bad for the boy," he said walking to his car.

"Why is that," I asked.

"He was adopted by Carlisle when he was young," he said. I already knew that but he wasn't finished talking. "Rumor has it around town that he is always trying to prove himself to Carlisle. That because he is trying to prove himself, he is alone."

"I didn't know that," I said lying. I knew the first half of what Charlie said but the second part I had no clue.

"Have a good day at work," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"Wait," he said getting my attention. "I'm going over to Waylon's tonight. So I won't be home until late."

"Alright," I said. "Have a good day."

When he pulled out of the driveway, I went into the house. I still had plenty of time before I went in. I put my bag on the table, while I grabbed some breakfast. What made him come to my house? I just couldn't understand him. One minute he is cold and hating me and the next he is my knight in shinning armor. I opened my bag to see if everything was still there. I found that everything was still there and a piece of paper on the very top. I picked it up and there was a note written in his handwriting.

Bella,

You asked what my problem was and I answered harshly. I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. I just think that it would be best for the both of us, not to be friends. For your information I helped you because no one should have to go through that.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

Really! What is with this guy? I refolded the note and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I started my truck and drove to the hospital. I turned on the radio to see if there was anything good on. The only station that I could get to come through was the news.

_"Another animal attack has happened this time twenty miles north of Seattle," _ the news guy said. Great, Charlie is going to be uptight until this animal is caught. _"All campers and hikers are to be on the lookout for anything strange and/or unusual to police or gaming patrol."_ I flipped the radio off and parked my truck.

I saw Carlisle's car parked outside the emergency room door. I could be nice and walk through to say hello. Edward didn't say I wasn't allowed to talk to the rest of his family just him. I stood there and weighed out my pros and cons. The pro I would be able to talk to Carlisle. The cons could go on forever. The top three were seeing Jessica, Mike, and Lauren. Today I decided to go for the pro, and walked through the emergency room door.

"Morning Bella," I heard a males voice say. I could have jumped out of my skin. I didn't because I knew that voice that sounded like velvet to my ears.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," I said turning around.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said. "One of the nurse's said you were looking for me a couple of days ago."

"Yes," I said. "I wanted you to thank Dr. Cullen for me."

"You mean Edward," he said with a grin.

"Yes," I told him.

"Is everything ok, Bella," he said looking concerned.

"Yes everything is okay," I said. "I locked my keys in the office the other day. He helped me open the door. I haven't seen him since to thank him."

"I will relay the message to him," he said.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. "Have a good day."

"Bye Bella," he said going back to his charts.

I couldn't tell Carlisle the truth. All I know Edward probably never told anyone what happened. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't tell anyone either. I dropped my bag off in the office before heading into the pharmacy.

"Morning Bella," Mary said when I walked in.

"Morning," I told her.

"How was evening shift," she asked,

"Extremely slow," I told her.

"At least there was a perk to working last night," she said giggling. She was acting as if we were in grade school again.

"What perk would that be," I asked her while I was checking scripts.

"You were alone with Edward," she said grinning.

"So," I told her. "We didn't speak to each other."

"What are you crazy," she said astonished. "You gave away every girls dream here."

"Like I said before," I started to say. "I'm not like all the other girls here."

"Come on Bella," Mary said. "I've known you for about a week let loose a little why don't you."

"I just never have," I said. I wanted to say more but the door opened and Mr. Webber walked in.

"Morning girls," he said.

"Morning," we both said.

"Bella," he said. "There is a drug rep dinner tonight."

"Ok," I said. "Where is it going to be held."

"The Bloated Frog in Port Angeles," he said. Of course they never could have them here in Forks. There was no where to eat except Cora's Café. "I was wondering if you could stay and cover for Eric."

"Sure," I said. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going. I knew that there would be plenty more to come.

"Thanks Bella," he said.

I went over to the main hub and logged in. Mary was telling me all about a trip her and her friends were planning to take. I tried to listen to her but my mind was drifting away to Edward. His mood swings could give a person whiplash. I should know because that's how I felt. After a few minutes Mary got busy enough that she stopped talking. I took that time to call Charlie and tell him about working a double. I would hate to see his reaction when he came home and I wasn't.

"Chief Swan," I said. I waited a few minutes before he picked up.

"Chief Swan," he said.

"Dad," I said.

"Is everything ok Bells," he asked.

"Yeah dad," I said. "I have to work a double today."

"Okay," he said. "Do you still have the pepper spray."

"Yes dad," I said.

"Be careful," he said and he hung up the phone. My morning was dragging and it seemed as if it would never end. I was happy when I glanced up at the clock and it was almost noon.

"Bella," Mr. Webber said. "Take the rest of the afternoon off. Since you staying later."

"Ok," I said shocked. "I'll just be in my office."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

I logged out of the computer and told everyone bye. When I got into my office, I locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone else coming in here. I set the alarm on my phone for four o'clock in the afternoon and made a make shift bed in the floor. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. The next thing I remembered was that I was in a meadow by myself. I was standing there surrounded by wild flowers of every color. I looked over towards the tree line and saw him. Edward was standing there smiling with a grin that I had never seen. He was starting out towards me, and I jumped up.

_*******Bang bang bang********_

"Shit," I said when I sat up. I looked down at my phone and it said 3:30pm.

"Open up Arizona," Mike yelled banging on my door. What the hell did he want? I just sat there with my knees curled up to my chest.

"I know you're in there," he said. "I saw your truck in the parking lot."

I just sat there wishing that he would leave.

"Arizona you got away from me once and it won't happen again," he said with a promise in his voice. "Mark my word."

After a couple of minutes it was over. I got up and brushed my clothes off. I wanted to break down and cry. I was scared and no idea what to do. I had to put that to the back of my mind at the present time. I unlocked the door and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and looked up and down the hall to make sure Mike wasn't waiting for me. I saw that he wasn't there so I went on into the pharmacy.

"How was your afternoon," Mary asked.

"Refreshing ," I responded.

"I can tell," she said laughing. "It looks as if you slept

"I feel asleep for a few minutes," I said. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Very long and boring," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I told her when she was leaving.

"Thanks again," Mr. Webber said.

"It's ok," I told him.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said walking out the door.

After he left I logged into the computer and worked on the few scripts that were waiting for me. I had the urge to call Charlie and tell him about Mike. I didn't want him to worry and over react. I would be afraid that he would send one of his officers out here to watch over me all night. Sometimes he is worse than mom when it came to overreacting I got lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Alice walk in.

"Hi Bella," she said getting my attention.

"Oh hi Alice," I told her.

"I'm sorry about my jerk of a brother," she said taking a seat.

"It's ok," I told her.

"He's never like that. He told me what happened," she said. "So he had me bring these to you."

She handed me a beautiful bouquet of baby roses and freesias. They smelled wonderful and I was caught off guard. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that they were from Alice and not from him. I didn't want to say anything.

"Tell him thank you for me," I said to her.

"I will," she said. "Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I may have just met you but I know that something is wrong," she said.

"It's this guy that works here, he won't leave me alone," I said. I can't believe that I poured that out to her. Like she said we just met but I feel like we could be almost sisters.

"Have you told anyone," she said looking concerned.

"No," I told her. "It will pass and end soon."

"Excuse me for a just a second," she said turning to answer her phone. I didn't hear it ring, she must have it on vibrate. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Is everything ok," I ask her when she hung her phone up.

"The flowers aren't at this wedding that I am doing tonight," she said. "The bride is totally freaking out."

"I hope to talk to you again," I told her.

"Here is my cell," she said handing me one of her business cards. "Call me anytime."

"Thanks," I told her.

"Bella please tell someone about what is going on," she said grabbing her bag.

"I will," I told her. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella," she told me.

I sat there and thought about what she said. I should probably tell someone, but I won't. Instead I looked at the flowers and decided to pay the favor back to Edward. He wrote me a note so I would write him one.

Dr. Cullen,

Thank you for returning my bag to me. That was very thoughtful of you. I believe what your sister says about you, and how you aren't like that person I saw last night. Thank you so much for the flowers they are beautiful.

Dr. Swan

I sat there looking at the note over and over. After the one millionth time reading it, I folded it up and placed it on the computer. I'm sure he would find it later on tonight. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had four hours left. I dug my book out of my bag and started reading. I was at the part where Elinor has to tell Marianne that she knew about Edward's engagement to Lucy. I don't know what it is with me and reading but I always seem to loose track of time. I heard the door shut and saw Edward walk in. Once again he didn't speak to me and I didn't let it bother me.

"Dr. Swan," he said. "I would like to apologize for being rude, but it's best for right now."

"I don't care anymore," I said grabbing my bag. "I just wish that you have given me a chance. I guess that I wasn't good enough for that, a chance."

"It's not that your not good," he said. I was getting confused by now myself from listening to him. "It's just what if I'm the bad guy in the situation."

"You're not," I said. "I believe what your sister said to me."

I didn't give him the chance to answer instead I walked out the door. I was proud of myself for the way I handled myself with Edward. When I made it to my truck I started fishing for my keys. That's when i felt someone push me up against my truck. I tried to fight back but I couldn't turn around to make any type of move.

"I told you I would get you," the voice said. I knew right there and then that it was Mike. I wanted so badly to scream for help, but it was no use.

"There's no one here to help you this time," he said.

"Let me go," I told him.

"You owe me, Arizona," he said. "No one gets away from me. I mean no one."

He had my hair pulling my head back towards his face. I could feel his breath trickle down my neck, and I was scared. I remembered that I had pepper spray in my bag, but I dropped it on the ground. I felt his hand come across my face and try to turn it so that it would face his. When his arm came across my mouth I bite him with all my might. He let me go and I tried to run to the hospital entrance. Why did I park so far from the main entrance

"I don't think so you little tease," he said grabbing me and pulling me to the ground. "You have put me off long enough."

"Your nothing but a coward," I told him. He hit me but I didn't flinch. He was overtop of me and I was pushing so hard to get him off of me.

The next few minutes were like a blur to me. I remember a shadow coming over the two of us and Mike being lifted off of me. I tried to get up so that I could away. Before I made it all the way to my feet I fell and passed out. The next thing I remember was being picked up by my "guardian angel" to take to me heaven. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see who it was.

"Edward," I said as he carried away.

**EPOV**

While I sat there thinking about how to fix my screw up. I couldn't believe what I did to her. I was in love with her but I couldn't tell her all I could do was hurt her. I decided to write her a note and place it in her bag.

Bella,

You asked what my problem was and I answered harshly. I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. I just think that it would be best for the both of us, not to be friends. For your information I helped you because no one should have to go through that.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

I could have sat there and wrote to her about my deepest feelings, but that would never happen. I just wanted her to stay alive and happy. Even if that meant myself being alone and broken hearted. I folded the letter and placed it on the top of her bag. The evening went by rather quickly and I was happy. I just hoped that I was ready for the next part of my plan. When I got into my car I was worried about going to her house and talking to her dad. I drove there and was lucky to find out that I didn't have to knock on the door. I saw Chief Swan leaving the front door, and I pulled up behind Bella's truck. When i got out of the car I made sure that I was presentable and had her bag.

"Chief Swan," I said. "I'm Edward Cullen I work with Bella."

"Carlisle's boy," he said. "It's nice to meet you. How can I help you?"

"Bella left her bag at work last night," I started with. "I was afraid that she might have needed it before she went in."

"That was very thoughtful," he said as I handed him the bag.

"I had better let you get going," I told him. "It was nice to meet you."

As I finished speaking to him, Bella came out of the house. I shot her a quick glance and our eyes met for only a second. I stopped looking at her and headed for my car.

"Bye Edward," Charlie said as I pulled out. I in return threw my hand out the window back at Charlie. I drove home knowing that I would have to talk to Alice.

The drive home didn't take to long and I was happy to be going home. When I pulled into the garage I saw Esme and Rosalie packing up their car.

"Edward," Esme said. "Have you talked to Bella yet."

"Sort of," I told her looking down at the ground.

"Esme," Rosalie said. "Alice didn't tell you."

"Tell me what Rose," she said. I was up shit creek without a paddle now.

"He decided to show his ass off to her again," she said smiling.

"Edward," she said sternly. "I thought you had decided to go about this another way."

_I dare you to threaten Emmett or myself again, _she thought grinning.

"Rosalie, butt the hell out of my business," I said looking at her. I turned and focused myself on Esme. "I went over to her house this morning and talked to her father."

"That's a start," she said. "Rose, lets go."

_*******Buzzzzz, Buzzzzz*******_

"Yes Carlisle," I said as Esme pulled out of the garage. "She wanted you to tell me thanks. I remember that I helped her get into her office after she locked the keys in it."

"Thanks for relaying the message," I told him and hung up the phone.

After I hung up the phone I thought about what Bella said to Carlisle. She never locked her keys in her office. Then it hit me she was thanking for the Mike situation. She hadn't told anyone the truth. Any other person would have gone running to the police to fill a report, but not her. Alice met me on the front porch eager to speak, and I let my thoughts die for the present time.

"That was a start," she said. I had no clue what she was talking about.

_It would have been better if you spoke to her and not her father, _ she thought.

"Alice," I said.

"I know let you take it one step at a time," she said.

"Really," I told her. "I want to do this on my own."

"Sure," she said. "You should know that she is working a double."

"Thanks," I told her. Hopefully tonight wouldn't end up like last night.

_I'm going to help out just a little bit,_ she thought. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing to over the top," I told her.

"Thank you," she said hugging me.

She disappeared and I walked into the house. I walked over to my piano and sat there. I was wandering if she read my note, or let alone found it. I wanted to know her reaction. Did she throw it away? Did she read it? If she read it, will she listen to what I said. I went ahead and played the piano for the remainder of the day. I played slow dramatic pieces, some fast-pace pieces, and the pieces that I had originally wrote and composed. I don't know what it is with me and playing the piano. I always seem to lose track of the time. The only thing I remember is Alice coming in to so me a bouquet of baby roses and freesias. It was beautiful and I hoped that she loved it. I didn't look up from my music again until Alice called me with the verdict.

"She loved them," she told me. I couldn't help but smile at the happy news.

"That's good," I said. "Where are you?"

"On my way to that wedding," she said. "The flowers haven't arrived and I have freaked out bride."

"What all was said," I asked. I wanted to know everything that said.

"We mainly talked about you," she said. Great Alice wonder what stories you told her I thought. "She's not afraid of you and she agrees with me about everything"

"Thanks," I told her.

When we hung up the phone, I played two more pieces. I played Esme's favorite piece and then I played the lullaby that I wrote for Bella. After playing those two pieces I decided to get ready for work and talk to Esme some more. I found her in the dinning room looking at fabric for one of her clients.

"Could I talk to you," I asked her.

"Of course," she said. "Is it about Bella?"

"Yes," I told her. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean," she said.

"I want her to know how I feel. I don't want her to know the whole truth about me," I told her. "It's to the point that Alice is playing matchmaker."

"You're letting Alice do that," she said trying not to laugh.

"She said that she didn't want me to screw it up," I said now laughing.

"If it's meant to be," she told me. "Then it will happen for the two of you."

"Thanks," I told her. I knew that Esme was right. I had to think about what her and Carlisle meant to each other. Esme first met Carlisle when she was a little girl, and then again as a young woman. The last time in her human life that he saw her, and she was dieing. He knew that he loved her so he changed her. It worked out for them and I wanted it to work for myself and Bella. I didn't want her to give up her life to be with me. So I hoped that I loved her enough to keep her human.

"Have a good night," she told me.

I walked out of the house and headed to the garage. I noticed that there was a piece of paper stuck under my windshield wiper. I took it off my windshield and read it:

Edward,

Bella is leaving you a note on the main computer hub.

-Alice

She wrote me back, and I couldn't believe it. On my drive to the hospital I kept thinking about how she might have responded. I didn't care if she was hateful and mean or sweet. I was just amazed at the fact that she wrote me back. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, and parked right beside her truck. When I walked into the pharmacy I saw her sitting in the chair reading. Her book looked as if it had been read a dozen times. I shut the door and walked over to my desk. I didn't speak to her and it looked as if she didn't care.

"Dr. Swan," I said. "I would like to apologize for being rude, but it's best for right now."

"I don't care anymore," she said grabbing her bag. "I just wish that you have given me a chance. I guess that I wasn't good enough for that, a chance."

"It's not that your not good," I said. I wish that I could tell her the truth. "It's just what if I'm the bad guy in the situation."

"You're not," she said. "I believe what your sister said to me."

She walked out of the pharmacy after saying that. At least we didn't say anything hateful to each other. I walked over to the main hub, and picked up the note she left me. Before I could start to read it the phone rang.

"Mike has Bella," Alice said when I picked up the phone and I dropped the note.

That was all I needed to hear and I was off. I had to use my "human speed" leaving the hospital so that no one saw me and I didn't like that. I just hoped that I got to her before anything happened. When I made it to the doors I saw what was going on.

"Your nothing but a coward," she told him. He hit her but she didn't flinch. He was overtop of her and she was pushing so hard to get him off of her.

I wanted to kill him, and I told him that I would the first time he laid his hands on her. By now I was able to use my normal speed, and made it over to them quickly. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him off of her. She didn't have a clue what was going on. She tired to get up and get away but fell.

"I told you to leave her alone," I told him when he came charging at me. I moved to the side and he ran into a parked car.

"This has nothing to do with you," he said. He was in a fighters stance and I knew that I had to be gentle with him. He came back at me and I swung at him and hit him. He staggered and came back for more.

"Newton I'm not afraid to hurt you," I told him.

"You couldn't hurt a fly," he said laughing. He wouldn't stop coming at me. I hit him one more time and he finally hit the ground.

I looked over and saw Bella still laying on the ground where she fell. I walked over to her truck to see if I could find her phone. I didn't find it but I saw the flowers that "I" gave her scattered on the parking lot. I had to control my anger, Mike had better be happy that I didn't kill him. I went over to make sure he was breathing, and unluckily he still was. I then went over to Bella, and checked on her. She was still breathing and I could tell that she was going to bruise. I could smell the blood pulsating under her skin. While I was looking at her I saw a small amount of blood at the corner of her mouth.

I turned my head and took a deep breath holding it. I carefully picked her and cradled her against me. She opened her eyes and looked at me as if I was some sort of an angel. That's when she spoke, she said one word. With that one word, my world changed and I knew that she was now apart of my life.

"Edward," she said as I carried away.

********Please Review********

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	15. Chapter 15 She will be fine

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

A Million Miles an Hour By: Eastern Conference Champs

Bella Notte By: Ludovico Einaudi

Arms of An Angle By: Sarah McLachlan

Nomads By: Carter Burwell

Chapter 15: She will be fine

**EPOV**

After she spoke my name, her eyes closed and she was out cold again. I carried her towards the main hospital entrance. Carlisle was already at the door waiting for us looking at me. He was always under control and I admired him for that.

"Alice told me," he said. "I got here as soon as I could."

"Thanks," I told him. "Newton's back there near her truck out cold."

"Bring her in," he said ushering me in. "We'll worry about him later."

As we walked into the hospital and headed towards the emergency room people started to talk. Sometimes the ability to read minds was awful and tonight was why I hated it so.

_Oh my goodness. Is that Dr. Swan? _ I heard one nurse think.

_Her dad said she is clumsy but I didn't believe him,_ another nurse thought.

They didn't know what they were thinking about. They had no idea what hell she had just went through. If it was one of them would the others being saying the same thing or would it have a different outcome. I really didn't care I just wanted Bella to be ok.

"I don't know if there is any internal damage," I told him as we made our way through the emergency room past the whispers.

"Edward," he said. "Don't worry about it. You apparently got there before anything horrible happened to her. Someone needs to get a backboard out to the parking lot. There is a male past out cold there."

After he said that several people stopped what they were doing and headed outside. He lead me to trauma one and told me to lay her on the bed. I tried to listen in on his thoughts, but he kept thinking about other things. One of the downfalls to mind reading was that people close to you could block their thoughts. I didn't want to leave her side but I had to at least step to the side. I needed to calm down and regain my self control. Her started working on her as I watched standing in a corner out of the way. This is where the chaos erupted.

"Dr. Cullen," Jessica said coming in. "Oh my goodness Bella."

She looked in shock when she saw Bella laying on the bed and Carlisle starting to hook up the pulse ox.

"What Jessica," he said containing to work on Bella.

"What happened to her," she asked.

"Ask your damn deadbeat husband," I snarled at her. I had to let Carlisle work on Bella and not have to worry about Jessica.

"It's not true," she said turning towards me. "You don't have any proof that he did it."

"Go look in the parking lot near her truck," I scolded at her. It wasn't her fault her husband was an idiot. She stormed out and down the hall.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Go call her father and tell him that she is in the emergency room."

"Yes," I said turning towards the door. "Is everything ok?"

"I won't know until we get the x-rays done," he said. "Don't worry it will be fine, she will be fine."

When I made it out of the room I turned to go down the hall. Before I could move anywhere, they brought Mike in. I didn't kill him but he did have a black eye, and a broken nose on my initial look. He was still out cold and Jessica was standing at his side crying. I went to the nurse's station picked up the phone and dialed her house.

"Chief Swan," I said when he answered the phone. "This is Edward Cullen."

"Yes," he said. "Bella's not home yet."

"It's about Bella," I told him.

"Is everything okay," he said worried.

"Sir," I said trying to remain calm. "She was attacked while leaving work tonight in the parking lot. Carlisle has her in the emergency room working on her right now."

He hung the phone up before saying anything else. Something inside told me that he would be here in about five minutes or less. Carlisle walked out of the room following Bella who was still not up. The nurse was wheeling her to x-ray and I kind of wished that Emmett was here. He would tell me everything that went on and even let me look at the films. I was worried once more when she was still out of it. I just wanted her to be okay. I was sidetracked when I heard Mike scream. I could think of so many different ways to make him scream in pain.

"Bells," I heard Charlie yell coming into the emergency room.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle said walking up to us.

"Dr. Cullen," he said. "Where is she?"

"She is in x-ray," he told Charlie.

"Who did this to her," he asked. "Did you catch them?"

"I'll let Edward tell you," he said. "She should be just about finished with x-ray."

Carlisle walked back down the hall towards x-ray and left the two of us still standing. While I was standing there I didn't know who I would be talking to. Would it be Charlie the dad or Charlie Chief of Police?

_Why did this happen to her? I'm going to make sure that asshole stays locked up forever. _ He was thinking this and I was actually agreeing with him.

"Chief Swan," I said.

"Please call me Charlie," he said. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Charlie," I said taking a deep breath. Since he wanted me to call him Charlie, I must be talking to Charlie the dad. "I was walking to my car because I left my phone and was afraid that one of my siblings would have call. When I made it to the parking lot I saw what was going on. She was on the ground trying to get Mike Newton off of her."

"Wait," he said. "You mean Mike Newton as in Newton Sporting Goods."

"Yes sir," I told him. "I was able to get him off of her."

"Where is the dumb ass," he demanded. His face was turning red and looked like he would blow up.

"He's in trauma two," I told him. "I did a good number on him."

"I don't care," he said. "You were defending not only her but yourself as well." He was walking towards trauma two and I had more to say.

"Charlie wait there's more," I said to get his attention. She would probably hate me for this but he needed to know. This was for her own good and more importantly her safety. "This isn't the first time he has tried this."

"What do you mean," he asked as her turned back around to face me.

"On Tuesday afternoon I came by to talk to Eric and heard her screaming for help," I said his face started to turn purple.

_Why didn't she tell me? _he thought. I knew that he was worried because I was too. I just couldn't let him or anyone else know or see that.

"When I opened the door to her office he had her pinned against the wall," I told him. "I got him off of her, and she swore to me that she was fine. So I left her sitting there in her office."

_I'm going to kill that Newton boy. He has been giving me hell since he was in high school. _He had no idea how much I wanted to rip his head off.

"Thank you," Charlie said. He picked up the phone and called the station. "This is Chief Swan I need a team up here at the hospital. There has been an attempted sexual assault and battery. The victim is in x-ray and the suspect is also in the emergency room." He hung the phone up and took a deep breath. I looked down the hall and saw Bella coming this way and made a gesture to Charlie. He turned around and we both watched as she came closer. At least she was sitting up and awake. He started walking towards her acting like a worried father and not the chief police. "Bells, are you okay?"

"Did you see Dr. Swan," one nurse said to another as they passed by the station.

"Yeah," the other nurse said. "I just can't believe what Jessica said."

"Sometimes I think that girl is blind," the first nurse said.

_She shouldn't be blaming Dr. Swan for what Mike did, _she thought. So Jessica was going to blame Bella about this. It figures I heard the nurses talking about what happened between them when they first heard that Bella was coming. Apparently Jessica would always blame Bella in high school when her and Mike had problems. When I heard about this I just shook it off as some high school drama. To actually witness this was astonishing, she couldn't believe the evidence that was staring her in the face. Carlisle came up to the nurse's station looking pleased, as if he had some good news to tell me.

"How is she," I asked.

"The verdict is good," he said.

_I'm glad that Charlie is somewhat calm. He melted like a little dog when he came up to her. _A smile came across my face when I heard him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Anything broken," I asked him.

"No," he said. "She will have some bruising, a few cuts and a sprained wrist. She'll be fine in about a week." 

"Good," I told him. "Thanks Carlisle."

"Now go on back to the pharmacy and get some work done," he said. "If I need you I will call you."

"Sure thing," I told him. "I'm going to go see Bella."

"Edward," he said as I started to walk away. "Only a minute okay."

I threw my hand up in the air to let him know that I understood. I walked to the door and looked inside. Charlie was sitting beside her talking to her, and she was sitting up nodding her head. She looked better she had some color in her cheeks. Besides the bruise and cuts that were there. After staring at her from the hallway, I realized that I was glad that I got there, but wish that I could have been there sooner.

_******Knock, Knock*****_

"Come in," I heard Charlie say.

"I just wanted to see if she was ok," I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Better," she said softly. "I want to thank you for what you did."

"I'm just glad that you are ok," I told her. "I'll let you rest."

"Edward," Charlie said. "Thanks for leaving your phone in the car tonight."

"Your welcome Charlie," I told him trying not to laugh.

"Good grief dad," I heard her say as I left.

I walked on down to the pharmacy and went back to work. I picked up her note and read it.

Dr. Cullen

Thank you for returning my bag to me. That was very thoughtful of you. I believe what your sister says about you, and how you aren't like that person I saw last night. Thank you so much for the flowers they are beautiful.

Dr. Swan

When I finished reading it, I folded it up and put it in my pocket.

**BPOV**

The only thing that I remember was saying Edward's name after he picked me up. The next thing I now is that I'm falling in pure darkness with no one to catch me. I was on the verge of giving up when I woke up. I was laying on a table with an x-ray machine over me running. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I was in the hospital. I waited for the machine to stop before sitting up. The first person I saw was the x-ray tech who then turned around looking at me.

"Someone go and get Dr. Cullen," he said. "Tell him that Dr. Swan is up."

Just before someone could leave, Carlisle walked into the room. Looking at the my chart, and staring at the computer screen.

"How do you feel," he asked me.

"Like a truck hit me," I responded.

"Well considering what happened to you," he said. "I say you probably do feel like a truck hit you. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember that I was pushed up against my truck. Mike had me I bit him and ran. I didn't get really far before falling," I said. "Then Edward picked me up and started to carry me."

"That's pretty much what happened," he told me.

"Is Edward okay," I asked startled. I hope that Mike didn't do anything to him.

"He's fine," he told me. "In fact he out at the nurse's station talking to your dad."

"Oh no," I said. The worst thing to ever happen is for Edward to be telling my dad everything that has gone on. Who knows how he will handle it?

"Your x-rays are clear," he said turning them off the screen. "Let's get you to your dad and talk to him."

The nurse pushed me out of x-ray and into the hallway. On the way back to the room that they put me I thought of everything. Everything that Edward might say to him, what they might talk about, and the trouble that I would be in. The moment that I saw them standing over there talking I smiled. That's when I heard Charlie.

"Bells, are you okay," he asked.

Before I could answer him Carlisle motioned him into the room along with me. I saw Edward looking at me and I swore he looked worried but was smiling at the least. I couldn't tell if he was hurt because he was at the nurse's station.

"Charlie," Carlisle said. "I hope that Edward told you everything."

"Yes," he responded. "We need to talk Bella."

Great I bet Edward told him about Tuesday. How would I explain this Charlie? I'm sure that he is beyond livid with me over that.

"I'm sorry dad," I told him.

"We'll discuss that later," he said. "How is everything Dr. Cullen."

"Besides the obvious cuts and bruises," he said. "You sprained your wrist. My guess is that you did it while trying to fight him off. You will be off from work tomorrow."

"Thanks Carlisle," I told him.

"When will she be able to go home," Charlie asked.

"She can leave in about an hour," Carlisle said. "Let me get the rest of your tests and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks so much Dr. Cullen," Charlie as he left the room. There was a minute of silence that I dreaded. I just wanted him to go on and start lecturing me about not telling him the truth. "Bells, do you have any idea how lucky you are? Not once but twice."

"Yes," I told him. "I just thought that if I left it alone then it would disappear and go away."

"Well that wasn't the case now was it," he said. He wasn't trying to get angry but it certainly came across that way. "I'm just glad that Carlisle's boy was there for you both times."

I couldn't answer him all I could do was nod my head because I knew that he was right. That's when we heard:

_ ******Knock, Knock*****_

"Come in," Charlie said. When the door opened it was Edward, and he didn't even have a scratch on him. I was relieved to see him.

"I just wanted to see if she was ok," he asked. I looked up at him and smiled. If I was standing my knees probably would had given out from under me.

"Better," I said softly. "I want to thank you for what you did."

"I'm just glad that you are ok," he told me with a smile. "I'll let you rest."

"Edward," Charlie said. "Thanks for leaving your phone in the car tonight."

"Your welcome Charlie," he told Charlie trying not to laugh.

"Good grief dad," I said as Edward left. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," he said. "Who do you think called me and told me that you were here?"

"I figured it out when Carlisle told me you two were out there talking," I told him.

"Bells," he said. "I'm going to have to arrest Mike over this. Do you understand?"

"Yes I completely understand you," I told him. "Can I go ahead and give my statement?"

"Are you sure you want to do that," he asked.

"The sooner the better," I replied.

"Ok," he said. "Let me go get someone."

He went to the door and was lucky to see one of his men walk by. He grabbed him and told him to take my statement. After everything was in order, Charlie left to go into the hallway and wait until I was finished. I started at the beginning from when he came into my office pinning me against the wall because I wouldn't kiss him and Edward coming in. There was also this afternoon when he was banging on my door basically threaten me. Finally I had to tell him about what I remembered tonight. After I was finished the officer left and Charlie came back in.

"How do you feel," he asked.

"I'm okay," I told him. "I'm just tired."

"You'll be better when we get you home," he said.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in and said that is okay for me to go home. Before Charlie even signed my discharge papers. He had on thing that he had been dieing to do for years. Mike was already in the waiting room being released when I started to walk out of trauma one. He looked as if he got the shit beat out of him. Surely Edward didn't do all of that himself. If so, I really owed him for coming to my rescue twice. I stood by the nurse's station while Charlie approached Mike with cuffs in hand. I could tell that he was beaming with joy when he got to finally arrest Mike for something.

"Mike Newton," he said using Chief of Police tone. "You are under arrest for the attempted sexual assault and battery on Dr. Isabella Swan. You have the right to remain silent."

He gave him the rest of his rights and cuffed him. Mike just stood there, he didn't fight Charlie at all. Jessica was standing at his side crying and yelling that they had no proof that Mike did this. After the officers escorted Mike out of the hospital I walked towards the waiting room. Charlie was signing my discharge papers as I watched everyone whisper and snicker about the events that just happened. I was embarrassed and just wanted to crawl up underneath a rock and hide.

"You ready to go," Charlie said.

"Yeah," I told him.

When we walked outside I asked if we could at least grab my bag before we left. Charlie agreed only if the officers were finished with it. We both walked over towards my truck. I was having a flashback of being thrown up against my truck, standing right next to it. I looked down at the ground and saw my flowers on the ground scattered all over the place. I was heartbroken when I saw them, not because they were beautiful but because they were from Edward. I was happy when Charlie handed me my bag and said that they didn't need it. I climbed into the cruiser and let the darkness take over me again.

**CHPOV**

What a night! I come home from Waylon's to find an empty house thinking that Bella is running late. Then I get a phone call telling me that she is in the emergency room because she was attacked. The minutes leading me to the hospital were a blur. All I could think about was how bad it was. I saw Edward Carlisle's boy standing at the nurse's station with Carlisle approaching him. I stood there listening to Edward tell me that Mike Newton was the one who did this to her. It was hard to keep the dad and the chief of police separated. I was just grateful that she was okay and that there was no major harm done. More importantly I was grateful for Edward being there and helping her not once but twice.

The one perk from the night was getting to finally arrest Mike Newton. He had been driving me crazy since he was in high school. On the drive home Bells went to sleep and I couldn't blame her. She had been through a lot over the past couple of hours. When we made it home I carried her from the car and into her bedroom. I closed the door and went to bed counting my blessings. That my Bells was safe and well.

**VPOV**

_** Somewhere between Seattle and Port Angeles**_

I had no idea how long I had been running. This was a game, it was our game. I would run and hide sometimes for days at a time. He would track me using my scent. James was my life, as I was his in return. I loved his animal senses that kept me longing for him all the time. I had last seen him earlier today we were about twenty miles north of Seattle and enjoyed the warm blood of a hiker who was alone. I stopped at a fork in the forest and took a deep breath in. That's when he got me from behind and tackled me to the ground.

"You made it to easy," he said in my ear. He had long blonde hair, big bright red eyes, and a body to die for.

"No I didn't," I told him moving my red hair from my face. "You just found me faster."

Before we got up he kissed me with such passion that we could have set the forest on fire.

"I want to play again but I need a snack first," he said. "There's a tent over the hill."

"Ok," I told him getting up.

I followed him up over the hill and saw the tent. We quietly made our way over there and set the plan in motion. I would hold them down and he would get the first bite. There was no one in the tent they were all laying around the fire all asleep. It's more fun if they are awake. That way when you take your first bite, they scream with all their might. We got to the first person and I held them down. Before James could bite the human woke up and screamed waking everyone up. This was more like it and how we liked to play. We got the first one, and finished the rest off before they got to far. When we got back to the main road we found a sign that said:

** Port Angeles 15 miles**

** Forks 45 miles**

** La Push 60 miles**

I took off in the dark as James counted to fifty before we started our game up again.

********Please review********

Live, Love, Twilight


	16. Chapter 16 You won't hurt her

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Storm (acoustic) By: Lifehouse

I know what you are By: Carter Burwell

Chapter 16: You won't hurt her

**BPOV**

I must have been dreaming again.

_ There was no way that I could be standing in the same meadow as before except this time was different. I wasn't completely alone with Edward and as I turned around I saw why. Standing a few feet away from me was a wolf with reddish-brown fur. I was between Edward and the wolf with no clue about what was going to happen next. I looked at the wolf who was snarling towards Edward._

_ "Bella," Edward said his hand outreached towards me when I faced him. "Please come with me."_

_ I would have done anything to go with him, but I could hear the wolf coming closer to me. As I turned around the wolf was no longer there instead Jacob was standing in its place._

_"Bella," Jacob said. "Run away from here and don't look back."_

_ "No," I told him. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_ "You leave me no choice," Jacob said. He then looked over at Edward glaring at him. "You know about the treaty." _

_"Don't you touch her," Edward said._

_Jacob charged Edward and before the two met I screamed. _

I woke up a little sore and dazed not worrying about my dream any longer. I got out of the bed and went to look in the mirror. I had some cuts on my cheeks and also a nice looking bruise there as well. At least I had the day off from work to recover. I kept thinking about Edward and how he looked when I saw him. He looked as if he was worried but I didn't know why. He told Charlie that the only reason he was outside was because he left his phone in his car. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to me if he never showed up at all. I shook my head getting the images out of it before they could fully develop. I got dressed and headed downstairs to see Charlie before he left. I wondered if he would drive me to the hospital to at least get my truck.

"Morning," I told him as I entered the kitchen. He sat there with his coffee reading the newspaper.

"How are you feeling," he asked me.

"Better," I told him standing against the counter. "What happens next?"

"Well," he started to say. "It could actually go two ways. One would be where Mike would make a plea deal with the distract attorney. The other way would be taking it all the way to trial."

"Really," I said. He already knew what I wanted to talk about. I hoped that he chose to make the deal. I don't think I could tell my side of the story again because that would mean living through the whole ordeal again.

"He would be really stupid if he didn't take the plea deal," Charlie said taking a drink of his coffee. "I mean they have the video from the parking lot and not only your statement. They also got Edward's last night after we left."

"If they have all of that then Mike would be really stupid if he didn't take the deal," I said.

"Let's go get your truck," he said getting up. We were both thinking alike and I liked that. "Under one condition."

"What condition would that be," I asked.

"You drive straight home and stay home for the rest of the day," he said.

"Deal," I told him. I followed him outside and got into the cruiser.

On the drive over to hospital he told me that I should've told him everything. I just sat there and listened to him. Like last night I just nodded my head because I knew that he was right. When we pulled into the parking lot he stopped right behind my truck.

"Call me when you get home," he told me as I got out.

"I will," I told him getting out of the cruiser. "Be safe."

"Always am," he replied. Those four words were the same to us as someone else saying 'I love you'.

He pulled out of the parking lot when I got into my truck. I just sat there putting my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't help but think why did this happen to me? I sat there for a few minutes before starting my truck up. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed on home just like Charlie said. I didn't need for him to get any more upset at me then he already had. I just drove home with a clear mind. I pulled up to the house and parked where I usually did so that Charlie could have his normal parking space. I made sure to call him when I got into the house.

"Chief Swan," I said when someone answered the phone. Like normal they put me on hold for forever and a day.

"Chief Swan," he said when he answered the phone finally.

"I'm home," I told him.

"Good," he replied. "Now stay there and I'll be home after work."

"Alright," I told him. He hung the phone up shortly after and I couldn't believe it. Sometimes when he got in this mood he acted as if I was five years old and not almost twenty-six years old. What to do? I thought since I have the whole day at home and not allowed to leave. I straightened up the living room and kitchen.

_*****Ring, Ring, Ring******_

"Swan residence," I said when I picked the phone up.

"Bella," a male voice said.

"Speaking," I told whoever it was. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Jacob Black," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jacob, I'm fine," I told him. Why was he asking me this?

"Your dad called my dad this morning and told him what happened," he said. "So of course you know that dad told me."

"Like you told me our dads gossip like two old women," I told him laughing. He couldn't help but laugh as well. "Really, I'm okay."

"That's good," he said. "Dad said that someone helped you but he wouldn't say who."

"It was Edward Cullen," I told him. There was a moment of silence and I started to think that I said something wrong again.

"No wonder dad didn't say anything," he said finally breaking the silence.

"Not him too," I said. ""He believes the legend to doesn't he."

"He does and I'm starting to believe it as well," he said sternly. "I'll let you go."

"Jacob wait" I told him but he hung the phone up. Something was strange with him on the phone today. I remember talking to him about the cold ones legend day on Thursday. He was laughing about it and then today he tells me that he is starting to believe it.

People around here were acting strange anymore. I mean really it's almost as if there are secrets and no one wants me to know or to even find out. Edward gives me whiplash and now Jacob is throwing his mood swings into the mix. I don't know how much more I can take of this. After the house was straightened, I propped up on the couch with a book to read. I had just gotten to the part in _Wuthering Heights _were Catherine gets herself hurt at Edgar's house when I heard the doorbell.

"Coming," I yelled getting off the couch. When I made it the door and looked out the window and I was shocked at who it was. Standing outside my house was Alice and another male. He was taller then her, had blonde hair, and also had golden eyes like Alice. "Alice."

"Hi Bella," she said when I opened the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I told her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," she said. As she entered she gave me a hug out of the blue. "You smell good. What kind of perfume do you use?"

"I'm not for sure today Alice," I told her. I have never had anyone ask me that before.

"Oh this is Jasper," she said standing beside of him. "It's alright Jasper you won't hurt her. He's afraid that he will hurt you after what happened last night."

"It's cool," I told him. "I'm fine though so that you don't have to worry about that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said still standing beside Alice.

"We just wanted to see how you are," she started to say. "Edward and Carlisle told us what went on."

"I'm a little sore but alright," I told her. "How is Edward? I didn't get a chance to ask him last night."

"Jazz," Alice said. "I left something in the car. Could you go and get it for me?"

"I'll be right back," he told her. He walked past me and out the door.

"He's the sweetest boy ever," she said beaming with love. "Edward is fine, Mike didn't lay a hand on him. He just wanted you to okay."

"How long have you two been together," I asked her, changing the subject. I didn't want her to think that all I thought about was Edward.

"Just about fours years," she said as he came back in. Jasper had gone to the car to get a floral arrangement that was beyond words. It had roses, Gerber daises, freesias, and lilies. "These are for you. Consider them a get well gift."

"Thank you there beautiful," I told her taking the arrangement from Jasper and placing it on the table. "Please have a seat?"

"We aren't staying that long," she told me. "We just wanted to stop by to see if you were alright and bring you the flowers."

"That was really thoughtful of you," I told her smiling.

"We'll see you around Bella," she said as her and Jasper were walking out the front door.

"Bye," I told them.

Once they left I went back to reading my book, but couldn't hold interest in it. My dream was coming back to me and I was remembering what Jacob told Edward. He said that he knew about a treaty. I remember that there was a treaty in the legend of the cold ones. It couldn't have been the same treaty, there was no possible way. I sat up and headed over to the book case in search of a book. When I first moved here Charlie gave me a book on Indian legends that he picked up at a yard sale. As soon as I found it, I turned to the index to see if the cold ones was in it. It was so I turned to page 286 and started reading.

_"The cold ones are immortal, soulless creatures of our time. They have super strength, the ability to run fast, and they drink blood. They never age and always look younger then there are supposed to be. Watch their eyes they change colors depending on if they feed or not."_

It had me thinking about everything that had happened over the past week. Especially with Edward and his actions. I thought back to Tuesday when he threw Mike into the hallway. Mike had at least a good fifty to sixty pounds on Edward and that all couldn't be adrenaline. His eyes when we first met were black as coal and then the next day they were the color of golden amber. He couldn't really be one of them could he? Sure some of the things in the legend he displayed but it just didn't make sense. My head was telling me to believe it all. My heart was telling me a different story. In a way I was falling for him, and it didn't matter anymore. I wanted to take the plunge with him.

I put the book back on the bookshelf and went up to my room. I collapsed on the bed pleasantly wanting to dream about Edward.

*******Please Review*******

I wanted to make a short chapter in Bella's point of view about the day after and her trying to connect the dots.

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	17. Chapter 17 Last night's events

Sorry that it took a while to upload this chapter. I just started summer school classes so I've been busy with homework.

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I just wanted to see what would happen if Bella and Edward met later in life**

Song(s) for the chapter:

Everyday By: Rascal Flatts

Done All Wrong By: Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

Rolling in on a burning tire By: The Dead Weather

Chapter 17 Last night's events

**EPOV**

I stood by the window and watched Bella and Charlie leave the hospital. I wanted to comfort her, and tell her that I would protect her. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that or not yet at least. Before her and Charlie left I saw her go to truck looking for something. My heart ached and I wished that I would've gotten there sooner.

_****Knock, Knock, Knock****_

"Yes," I said when the door opened. It was one of Charlie's men coming to question me about Bella.

"Dr. Cullen," he said. "I need to ask you a few questions about tonight's events."

"Of course," I told him.

_Damn this kid doesn't have s scratch on him, compared to Newton, _he thought

"Chief Swan said that you forgot your phone in your car," he started to question.

"Yes," I told him trying to fill prescriptions. "When I got to the parking I saw that Mr. Newton was on top of Dr. Swan."

"What was Dr. Swan doing," he questioned.

"She was fighting him trying to get up," I told him. "I was able to get him off of her. Then he came after me, and I defended myself."

"That's all," he said finishing up his notes. "Thank you for your time."

"It's alright," I told him as he left.

I sat back in my chair looking around the pharmacy thinking about what Esme told me. I couldn't help but realize again that I was in love with her. Bella was on my mind all the time, and I had to make this work. I couldn't help but picture her tonight when I picked her up from the ground. She was so helpless, and I wanted so badly to ripe Mike's head off. That all changed when she said my name. A feeling came over me and it settled my anger down. All that mattered at that moment was making sure that she was safe and okay.

_****Buzzz, Buzzz****_

"Alice," I said when I answered the phone.

"Jazz and I are going over to Bella's this morning," she said.

"Okay," I told her. Then something hit me. "Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Already done," she said. Of course she already knew what I wanted done. "She will think that they are beautiful."

"Will Jasper be okay," I asked her. Knowing that he hadn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us have.

"Yes," she said. "You could come?"

"Not this time," I told her and hung the phone up.

The rest of my shift went rather slow and for once I was bored. I found one of her books laying on the counter and started to read it. Why did it have to _Sense and Sensibility_? I didn't care it was something to do. I got lost in reading and forgot the time.

"Morning Edward," Mr. Webber said walking in. "How was your night?"

"Morning sir," I told him taking a deep breath. "We need to talk about last night."

_What did you do this time, _ he thought.

"Well sir," I started to say. "When Dr. Swan, I mean Bella was leaving last night she was attacked."

"Is she alright," he asked worried.

"I forgot something in my car," I told him. "So I was able to get there before anything to horrible could have happened to her."

"Answer my question," he demanded. "Is she okay?"

"Carlisle said that she was alright but couldn't work today," I answered him.

"Who did it," he asked.

"It was Mike Newton," I told him. "Chief Swan arrested him last for the attack."

"It's about time," Mr. Webber said, putting his bag down.

"If you would like I could stay and cover her shift," I asked.

"Would you," he answered. "You only need to stay an extra hour or two."

"Okay," I answered him as I continued to work.

I had forgotten about how much I like working during the day. The time goes by faster and there's more gossip to weed through. Everyone was talking about Bella and the events from last night. The versions that were being told went from one extreme to thee next. They had her being attacked by a gang and that Mike was innocent. Another one said that Bella made it up and staged a fake attack. Gee I wonder who came up with that one I thought. When Mary came in she had already heard about Bella. It took Mr. Webber a few minutes to calm her down. When she was calm he had me tell her what had happened to Bella. She believed me when I was finished telling her.

"Have you talked to her," Mary asked.

"Not since I left her in the emergency room last night," I told her.

"Was she okay," she asked.

"She was fine when I left her," I wished that I could've placed a sign over my head today, saying the Bella was okay.

"Thanks," she said as she went back to work.

I didn't stay long after that. Mr. Webber thanked me for staying and helping, while he got something's done. I was walking out of the pharmacy and down the hall when I saw Emmett walking by.

"Hey," he said. "Did you have a long night?"

"Not to bad," I told him.

_Look at this jackass. He saves the love of his life and he isn't even gloating about it, _he thought. That comment made my blood boil.

"Emmett," I told him facing the other direction. "Shut the hell up."

"Whatever," I heard him say.

I didn't have time for his grade school games. I've been home for a little over two years and I don't regret any of it. It's just that while I was away at school again, I became more serious about my life. I had chosen to east to pharmacy school when my family moved here. Esme wasn't to happy with my decision to leave the family, but she accepted my choice. I attended the Appalachian College of Pharmacy in Grundy Virginia. It was a small town that had flourished at one time. It was nestled between the mountains, and it was somewhere where I could escape. When I made it to the parking lot, I noticed Bella's truck was gone. I guess that Charlie came and picked it up this morning. When I got in the car I looked at my phone and noticed that I had gotten a text message from Alice.

**She loved the flowers, and says that she is okay. I think it's time Edward.**

Time what did she mean by time. I'm glad that she the flowers but I was confused again. While I drove home I couldn't help but think what she meant. There could be a thousand different possibilities of her meaning of time. When I got home I noticed that no one was there and I was happy. That meant no one would be concerned and no questions asked. I was tired of telling my side about the events from last night. I just wanted to take a sigh of relief and so I did.

I went up to my room and changed into some clothes for hunting. I didn't want to go to far since I was going back on evening shift today. I needed to make sure that I had my thirst under control when I was around her. I went out the backdoor up the mountain out of the cloud bank. There wasn't much to hunt up here but it was enough to satisfy my thirst. I couldn't help but think about her. What was doing? Was she really okay? Or was that a story she was telling Alice? I needed to know and I wouldn't have another to speak with her until tomorrow evening when I would be coming into work. I found a tree and sat at the base of it. As I leaned up against it and closed my eyes. I saw her eyes again, those haunting, melting chocolate brown eyes.

I wanted to know how it felt to have her in my arms and holding her. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her. I wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her I am a monster, a soulless creature, a vampire. I also wanted to tell her that I was in love with her, and to never doubt it. There was so much that I needed to say to her. There was a part of me that was worried if she rejected me. What would I do then?

I got up and headed on down back to the house. When I walked through the back door I saw Carlisle standing in the kitchen talking with Jasper. They both had serious expressions on their face.

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "A group of six hikers don't just die as a result of an animal attack."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "I understand what you mean. There is something going on and it's not good."

As soon as Carlisle finished, jasper left the kitchen looking for Alice. I walked to stand on the opposite of Carlisle facing him.

"How was your day," he asked me.

"It was ok," I responded.

_Bella is okay so don't worry. Mike goes to court Monday and he doesn't have a leg to stand on if he goes to trail, _he thought. I was relieved to hear all of that.

"This animal attack," I asked.

"They found six hikers killed this morning," he said. "They were about thirty miles north of here."

"It's not an animal is it," I asked.

"I don't think so," he told me.

We stood there for another minute before I headed upstairs to get ready for work. As I got ready I couldn't help but think about the animal attacks. If it wasn't an animal but a nomad instead then that was a new situation to worry about. If Bella's blood was sweet to me then it would also attract another vampire. I would have to protect her without her knowing.

I left the house not running into anyone else. Like before I was relieved because I don't think I could take anymore. I drove to the hospital in silence and a clear head. As I parked I looked up at the evening sky and noticed the different colors of red and orange in it. It wasn't going to be long before it was twilight again and it was my favorite time of day. I walked into the pharmacy thinking about that.

"Have a good evening," Mr. Webber told me.

_I wonder what news Angela had to tell me. If that asshole hurt her again, he will pay,_ he thought.

"You, too," I told him. I was hoping that Eric didn't do anything stupid. After he left I got caught up on the few scripts that waiting.

_*****Knock, knock, knock,*****_

"It's open," I said. When I heard the door open I turned around and opened the door that's when I heard.

"Edward," the voice said, and I dropped the basket I had in my hand.

**JBPOV**

I woke up not remembering anything from last night. I sat up looking around my room when I noticed another set of clothes in my floor.

"Shit," I said when I turned around to see who was in my bed. It was Leah Clearwater, Sam's ex-girlfriend man he was going to kill me. "Get up."

"What," she said.

"Get out before my dad see's you," I told her.

"You weren't saying that last night," she told me.

"Babe that was the vodka speaking," I told her.

"Jake," I heard my dad yelling.

"Coming," I told him. "Get dressed and get the hell out of here."

I quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. When I made it to the kitchen where dad was he was on the phone.

"Sure thing Charlie," he said. "Tell Bella I'm glad that she is okay."

What was wrong with Bella? She was fine a couple of days ago. I waited until dad got off the phone before asking him any questions.

"Is everything okay," I asked him.

"I should be asking you," he responded back.

"What do you mean," I asked back.

"Why was Leah in your bed," he asked. "What do you think Sam will say?"

"We kind of drank too much," I started to say. "On thing lead to another. Sam shouldn't say anything he broke up with her. Now what is wrong with Bella."

"She was attacked leaving work last night," he said.

"Is she okay," I asked. "Did they catch the asshole?"

"She is fine and yes they got the suspect," he said. "She was rescued by."

"Who helped her," I asked. Dad would have said who it was but not this time.

"It was a Cullen," he said with disgust.

"It shouldn't matter who it was," I said.

"It's time for you to grow up and believe in your tribe," he said and wheeled out of the kitchen.

What did he mean about believing in my tribe. I did with all my heart except the story of the cold ones. I always thought that it was an old scary story to scare us as kids. Maybe he had a point and I needed to grow up. I needed to hear her voice and make sure that she was okay. So I called her house.

"Swan residence," she said when she picked up the phone.

"Bella," I said.

"Speaking," she said. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Jacob Black," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jacob, I'm fine," she told me.

"Your dad called my dad this morning and told him what happened," I said. "Of course you know that dad told me."

"Like you told me our dads gossip like two old women, she said laughing and I couldn't help laugh either. "Really I'm okay."

"That's good," I said. "Dad said that someone helped you but he wouldn't say who."

"It was Edward Cullen," she said. There was a moment of silence and I had to decide what to say.

"No wonder dad didn't say anything," I said finally breaking the silence. I had made my choice to believe with my tribe to the fullest ability.

"Not him to," she said. I remember joking with her that one day about Embry. "He believes the legend to doesn't he."

"He does and I'm starting to believe it as well," I told her sternly. "I'll let you go."

"Jacob," she said as I hung up the phone. I slammed the phone down hating what I just did to Bella. I was starting to fall for her, and I acted like a horses ass on the phone to her.

"Who was that," Leah said walking into the kitchen.

"None of your damn business," I told her. "Now get the hell out of my house."

She stormed out not saying another word. I was happy about that. That was the worst mistake ever and I'll be paying for that the rest of my life. I went back to thinking about Bella. How I just screwed everything up?

**JPOV**

Where was she hiding this time? After the two of us dealt with those six hikers last night we started our game up again. She made it fun this time, we decided to head close to a town called Forks. Really these humans need to do a better job about naming there towns. Who would want to live in a town named Forks? Wait! I got her scent going towards the forest. When I found her she was looking over at a boat house. I went up behind her, grabbed her, and kissed her which so much passion.

"What is it," I asked her.

"Look," she said pointing at one of the boats. "I found our next pawn."

She was right about that. What would I do if I didn't have my Victoria? She was my life and my partner. She went on down to the boat yard to lure our pawn and I followed her.

"Can I help you," he said.

"No," she told him and that's when I came into the picture.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Always the same question," she said. "What do you want?"

"Who are you," I added.

She pushed him back into his boat and we both claimed our prize.

**Please review**

**Live, Love, Twilight**


	18. Chapter 18 Resign and Move Back East?

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Address in the Stars By: Caitlin and Will

Broken By: Lifehouse

Victoria By: Howard Shore

Chapter 18 Resign and Move Back East?

**BPOV**

When I woke up from my nap, I noticed that it was almost three o'clock. I figured that the least I could do was make Charlie some dinner. I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, but ended up in the living room instead. I looked at the flowers that Alice brought me earlier. I had only meet Alice a couple of days ago but I felt like we could be great friends. Jasper seemed okay, but he hardy spoke to me. I remember Mary telling me something about him.

When I finally made my way into the kitchen I grabbed the chicken out of the freezer and started to defrost it. With it being basic instinct in the kitchen I started to make my no bake cookies. I used to only make them for him or when the girls were over here. I knew that Charlie loved them, but I wasn't making them just for him this time.

"Hey Bells," I heard Charlie say as he shut the front door.

"In the kitchen," I said putting the veggies on the table.

"Smells good in here," he said. "Mike goes to court on Monday."

"Ok," I told him looking up.

"So you need to be there," he said taking a seat. When he said that my stomach dropped, I really didn't want to relive all of that. "I've already called and talked to Mr. Webber."

"No problem," I told him. "As you can see dinner is ready. I'm going to hospital to check on some things."

"Just be careful," he told me digging into his dinner.

I grabbed a container out of the cabinet and started to put some of the cookies in there. Before I closed it I made sure to slip the piece of paper in it.

"You're going to leave some for me aren't you" he asked.

"Yes dad," I answered. "Would I ever not leave you any? I'll be home in a little while."

I got into my truck and headed to the hospital. I knew that he was working because I checked the schedule before leaving the house. It became more reassuring when I pulled into the parking lot and saw his Volvo. I parked beside of it and got out. I had made it past the hospital entrance when I heard.

"Bella," a voice said. I turned around and saw Mr. Webber.

"Mr. Webber," I said.

"Edward told me everything," he said with concern. "Then your dad called and told me about Monday. I'm sure this is not how you wanted your first week to be. Are you okay?"

"Yes," I told him.

"I have to go," he said. "I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Okay," I said as he walked off.

As I walked to the pharmacy I couldn't help but look at the people I passed. They were either whispering among themselves or not saying anything at all. When I made it the pharmacy I saw that the door was closed. I didn't want to walk in and startle him. So I took a deep breath and.

_*****Knock, knock, knock*****_

"Its open," I heard him say.

I turned the knob and opened the door. As I walked around the door I saw that his back was to me.

"Edward," I said when he turned around. He was gorgeous, his eyes were the color of amber and I could have gotten myself lost in them. The next thing I know he dropped the basket of bottles that were in his hand, and stared at me. "I'll get it."

"No," he said. "I dropped it, and I'll pick them up."

We both bent down and started to pick up the bottles. When I put the last bottle in the basket my hand brushed up against his. When our skin made contact he jerked up. I felt some type of electricity flow between our two bodies. With just that simple brush I could have melted right there. With just that little brush I felt that his skin was smooth and cold. Cold maybe because of the temperature that it has to be in the pharmacy. It didn't matter to me at all.

"How are you," he asked sternly.

"I'm okay," I responded. "How are you?"

"Why are you here," he was cold when he spoke. "Carlisle said not to be here today."

"No," I was pissed. How could he act like this towards me? "He said not to work today. He didn't mention anything about not coming by."

"Let me ask again," he said with his back to me. "Why the hell are you here then?"

"I…..I…," was all that I could say. I felt tears on the verge of spilling over. I laid the tin of cookies on the counter and walked out of the pharmacy.

When I got back to my truck, I let the tears fall. I couldn't understand him and how he acted. How could he be cruel and hateful one minute and the next saving me? I started my truck and headed towards this place that I know. It was about two miles out of town up a dirt road. I parked my truck, got out, and walked about a mile into the woods. I made my way into my clearing. I came up here in high school to be alone, there were several places in Forks that I could disappear to. There were wildflowers growing all over the place and different colors. I went to the middle of it and laid down in the grass. I was pissed at Edward because of how he acted towards me. I wanted to tell him thank you, and that I had fallen in love with him. I couldn't tell him now especially with him acting liking an asshole. I lost track of time and it was starting to get dark.

"Shit! Charlie is going to kill me," I said out loud.

I got up and ran back to my truck. On my way back into town I noticed that something was wrong. There were flashing lights everywhere, and it became more evident when I made it towards the station. I saw that Charlie's cruiser was parked there in the parking lot. I pulled up beside of it and got out.

"Carlisle," I said when I saw him exiting that station. "What's going on?"

"Waylon's body was found," he said.

"Where's Charlie," I asked. Waylon was his friend and I wanted to know how he was taking it.

"He's inside working," he responded. "How are you?"

"I was fine until a little while ago," I said.

"What happened," he asked moving me towards a bench to sit down.

"I don't know if I can tell you," I told him. He was Edward's father and I didn't know how he would react to this.

"I won't say anything you tell me to anyone else," he told me sitting down beside me.

"It's Edward," I started to say. "I went to talk to him tonight. Just to say thank you and make sure that he was okay. He was cold and so angry towards me. I don't think I can stay here any longer."

"What do you mean," he interrupted me. "About not staying here much longer."

"Carlisle," I said trying not to cry. "I think it would be better for Edward and myself if I resigned and went back east to live."

"Give it a couple of more days," he said. "Edward, he's just a pain in the ass some days trust me."

"I'll give it a couple of more days," I told him trying not to laugh. I saw Charlie walking out of the station and he looked as if he had cried.

"Charlie," Carlisle said standing up. "Please let Esme and myself know if there is anything we can do."

"Thank you," Charlie said shaking his hand. "How did the hospital go Bells?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said watching Carlisle walk off. "I'm sorry about Waylon."

"I was just over there yesterday," he said trailing off. "Let's go home."

"Okay," I said.

When I made it home I went upstairs to my room leaving Charlie to watching his game. Like Charlie I had seen Waylon earlier this week, and he was one of the easiest people to like in this town. I just couldn't believe that he was gone. I went to my rocker that sat in front of my bay window and curled up in it. I had a lot on my mind and a lot to think about. I knew that Carlisle was right about giving it a couple of more days. I was not going to give up on my promise to Mr. Webber and leave. That would be the easy way out and I was not taking the easy way out. I just wished that things were different between Edward and myself. I fell asleep thinking about Edward again.

**EPOV**

_*****Knock, knock, knock,*****_

"It's open," I said. When I heard the door open I turned around and opened the door that's when I heard.

"Edward," the voice said, and I dropped the basket I had in my hand. There standing at the closed door was Bella. She looked okay except for the cut on her cheek. I was afraid to look her in the eyes, because I was afraid to get lost. "I'll get it."

"No," I said to her. "I dropped it, and I'll pick them up."

We both bent down and started to pick up the bottles. When she put the last bottle in the basket her hand brushed up against mine. When our skin made contact I jerked up. I felt some type of electricity flow between our two bodies. With just that simple brush I could have lost control right there. With just that little brush I felt that her skin was smooth and warm. I didn't know how to react to this. The only way I knew to react was to act cold towards her. I knew that I was going to hear about this from Alice and Esme but I didn't care.

"How are you," I asked sternly.

"I'm okay," she responded. "How are you?"

"Why are you here," I was cold when I spoke to her. "Carlisle said not to be here today."

"No," she was pissed. I knew that just by her body language. "He said not to work today. He didn't mention anything about not coming by."

"Let me ask again," I said with my back to her. I couldn't look her in the eye. "Why the hell are you here then?"

"I…..I…," was all that she could say. I heard something hit the counter and the door close. I turned around, she was gone, and a tin was sitting on the counter.

I walked over to the window and saw her get into her truck. She sat there for a few minutes before driving off but not in the direction of her house. She headed as if she driving out of town. Where was she going? How could I be so stupid? I pushed that out of my mind and went back to work. I left her tin sitting where she left it. It was her business and I wasn't going to open it.

"Edward," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I said. "What are you doing here?"

_What am I going to do with you? _I didn't know what he was thinking about.

"There was another animal attack," he said. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Where was the attack," I asked him. I didn't know what else he wanted to talk about he was clouding his thoughts.

"At the boat yard," he started to say. "It was Waylon Forge."

"It's pretty close to town," I said.

"I bumped into Bella at the station," he went on to say changing the subject. "I had a little talk with her."

"What about Carlisle," I said. I didn't know what to think and more importantly what would they talk about.

"Why does she want to move back east," he said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered him.

"Edward," he said. " I didn't raise you like this. She has had a hell of a first week, and you have treated her like shit. You're the reason she wants to leave."

I didn't say anything, but looked at Carlisle. I knew that he was right. To hear that I am the reason she wants leave makes me uneasy. Carlisle didn't say anything else before leaving the pharmacy. I sat in the chair and put my head in my hands. What had I done? I couldn't let her leave like this. Like Carlisle said this was my fault and I had to fix this. I looked up at clock and saw that it was almost time for Eric to come in. I went back to work, trying to clear my mind.

"Yello," I heard Eric say when he walked in.

"Hey," I said logging out. "What's the news?"

"I'm getting married," he said. "What's this?"

"Congrats," I said. I knew what he meant with the second question. "Dr. Swan, brought it earlier tonight. I don't have a clue what's in it."

"No she didn't," he said opening the tin. "She is a goddess. Do you have any idea what these are?"

"No," I told him laughing as he was waving something in the air. In reality I had no clue what he was saying. She was a goddess and I was the stupid fuck that missed up again. "What is it?"

"Her world famous no-bake cookies," he said taking a bite out of one. "She only makes them for her dad or the girls. Here's a note addressed to you. Why are you so special?"

"Thanks and I have no clue," I said taking the note and opening it.

_Edward,_

_ Thank you once again for last night. I don't know how to repay you._

_ Bella_

"You going to eat one," he said trying to hand me one.

"No," I said. No one had ever done this for me. "Special diet remember I don't want to break it."

"One cookie won't hurt you," he said trying to tease me.

"No thanks," I said. "You can have them, I won't tell her if you won't"

"Deal," he said taking the whole tin "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," I said leaving the pharmacy.

I got into my car and headed off towards Bella's. I knew that I shouldn't do this, but I needed this. I parked down the street where I parked numerous times and started to her house. I noticed that her light was still on and could hear movement.

_Bella, sweetheart,_ I heard Charlie say moving around upstairs.

_Are you sleeping? Why must you always fall asleep in that rocker? _Then her light went off.

Damn it I had to be careful if she was sleeping in the rocker again. I climbed up the side of the house into her window. I saw her curled up in the chair. She looked so peaceful and I could've watched her for hours. I couldn't believe that she thought about leaving. I would make this up to her.

"Bella," I said. I knew that I was being a chicken but I had to say something to her, even if she was sleeping. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Please don't leave."

"Edward," she said not moving.

I went over to her bed and grabbed a blanket off of it. I laid it over her and started towards the window.

"I love you," she said. Was she talking about me? "Please Edward don't leave me."

I looked at her once more before climbing out the window. Tomorrow would be the day. She loved me and I would let her know my feelings in return.

"I love you Bella," I whispered before leaving her house.

I got into my car and headed home a new person.

**JPOV**

That latest pawn was worth the game. Victoria and I decided that it would be more fun to stay around this area. There were campers and hikers all over the place and it made it more fun. We were closing in on a clearing not far from the Forks city limits. The wind blew and that's when I caught the scent. It smelled of freesia's and strawberries.

"Darling," Victoria said coming to my side. "What is it?"

"Smell it," I told her pointing in the direction.

"Ah," she said. "It smells intoxicating. Our new pawn, but we just ate a little while ago."

"I know," I told her. "We're going to have fun with this one."

As we made our way closer the scent got stronger. I couldn't help it I was going wild and the venom was pooling in my mouth. We were about to make our presence know when I heard.

"Shit! Charlie is going to kill me," the voice said. Then the scent got weaker.

"What are we going to do," Victoria said.

"Easy," I told her. "Play our game except we both chase the pawn."

"I love it," she said before grabbing me and kissing me with force.

Don't worry I would catch that scent and it will be the best game ever.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I had summer school and then went on vacation with my whole family. All 14 of us sounds fun doesn't it. Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19 Please

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Someone to Watch Over Me By: Judy Garland

Chapter 19: Please

**EPOV**

I pulled into the garage seeing Alice waiting on me. I hated pissing the pixie off but she would understand.

"Why must you screw everything up," she said as I got out of my car.

"Gee," I started to say. "Hello to you to Alice."

_You really hurt her you dumb ass._ I couldn't disagree with her anymore. I thought about what Carlisle said about how I was the reason why she wanted to leave.

"I know that you are going fix this," she started saying. "This time you're on your own. I'm done helping you. Every time I do you open your mouth to her and miss up even more."

"Fine," I said walking into the house. When I walked in I saw Emmett and Rosalie laying on the couch in the living room.

_I just want to finish her off. With her out of the picture the family would be back to normal. _She pissed me off when she thought of Bella like this. Wait she has pissed me off everyday since Carlisle brought her home.

"Leave Bella alone," I told her shortly. "Emmett control your wife now."

"Damn it Rose," he said sitting up. "It's his business not ours. Let him screw it up and not you."

"I'm sick of walking on egg shells around here because of her," she said glaring at me.

I didn't want to hear anymore out of Rose. So I walked towards the dinning room to see Esme so that Emmett could deal with her.

"How much trouble am I in," I asked.

"Just depends," she answered looking at fabric for the project she was working on.

"I really do love her," I told her without thinking.

"Then show her," she said looking up. "Show her before its too late. Before she leaves and moves back east."

"I know," I started to say. "I just don't want to hurt her. How did you know?"

"Carlisle told me when he came in," she said. "I'm really disappointed in you Edward."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm going to fix this."

"I know where she is going to be this morning," she said taking a deep breath.

"I do too," I answered back. "She's working the morning shift."

"No," Esme said to me putting the fabric down. "Mr. Webber is working today and she is going to a clearing just outside of town."

"How did you know," I started to say before it hit me. "Alice told you didn't she."

"Yes," she answered. "She's tired of telling you and she thought."

"That I would listen if it came from you," I said finishing her thought.

_She'll be there at seven in the morning. Go two miles out of town, up a dirt road, and one mile into the woods. _She thought the directions and going back to work on her project.

"Thank you," I told her before leaving the dinning room.

I went up to my room and pulled her note from my pocket. I unfolded it and read it again and again. After reading it a couple of times I put it in my journal with the first note she had written me on Friday. She surprised me everyday, and to tell the truth I was loving it with each passing minute. I turned my stereo on and sat in the darkness listening to music.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. I didn't even bother changing clothes before heading out the door. When I made it to the garage I saw Carlisle heading out to the hospital.

_Be the Edward that we know and love,_ he thought as he got in his car and took off.

I jumped into the Volvo and headed towards the clearing and Bella. I followed Esme's directions and knew I was on the right dirt road. I saw that her truck was already parked there. I pulled up behind her and got out. I checked her truck and she wasn't there. I knew that she was already in the clearing but I just wanted to be sure. When I made it there it was beautiful and I could tell why she loved it. There were wildflowers everywhere and of different colors. I looked all around finally spotting her in the center of it. Like Eric said she was a goddess, and her out within this clearing proved it. The flowers accented the paleness of her skin, her long brown hair hung down her back, and she was perfect in my eyes.

I stepped on a stick and it snapped. I saw her turn around and look at me. There was no turning back now.

"Bella," I said taking a step towards her. I saw her grab her things as if she was going to leave. I had to stop her and make her listen to me. I said the one word that I knew would make her listen. "Please."

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning realizing that I should never fall asleep in that rocker again. My back was killing me. As I got up the blanket that was covering me fell to the floor. I guess Charlie came in here and covered me up at some point last night. I glanced over at my clock and it said six o'clock in the morning. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast when I saw Charlie's note.

_Bells,_

_ Gone to the station I'll be home late. Mr. Webber called and said to enjoy today off and that he'll see you tomorrow at five o'clock._

_ -Dad_

I figured that I could go back to the clearing today, since there was nothing else to do. I ran back to my room throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and I was back out the door. I drove back up that dirt road and parked in the same spot. I grabbed the blanket and my jacket before getting out.

I couldn't help but think about Edward on my walk through the woods. Why was I dreaming about him? Last's night dream was so much different from the other ones that I have had of him. It felt so real, almost as if he was there in my room. He voice was soft as velvet and pained when he begged me not to leave.

I made it to the clearing and headed straight for the middle of it. I laid the blanket out before laying down on it myself. I looked up to the sky wishing for the sun to shine just for this one day. I sat up when I heard a stick snap. I just wished that the dream I dreamt last night would come true?

When I turned around I saw him. What the hell was he doing here? I thought that no one else knew about this place except myself. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep, and still had on the same clothes from yesterday. Other then that he was perfect in my eyes.

"Bella," he said taking a step towards me. I was not in the mood for this today. I grabbed my things and got up to leave. "Please."

**Will Bella believe Edward when he tells her the truth?**

**I know another cliff hanger and short, sorry **

**Please Review!**

**I have also written another story called The Best Man that is already finished. That one is done in all human and centered around Edward and Bella.**

**Edward left 8 years ago without a word being said. So now eight years later Angela and Eric are getting married, Bella is the maid of honor and Edward is the best man. What happens when they see each other again for the first time in eight years? Why did he leave? Will they get their happy ending?**


	20. Chapter 20 The Truth

The Overdose

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Only Hope By: Switchfoot

Iris By: Goo Goo Dolls

Chapter 20 The Truth

**BPOV**

"Please," I heard him again. I looked up and saw that something was different about him. It wasn't the same arrogant asshole that I saw last night. Instead there was something behind those eyes of his and it made me melt.

"What do you want," I said.

"Please," he said taking another step towards me. "I just want to talk to you."

"How did you find this place," I asked. Truth be told I wanted to talk to him. I just didn't know if I could forgive him for the things that he has done.

"My family spends a lot of time hiking and camping," he started to say. I knew that, I discovered that everything basically shuts down when they leave. "We passed here once and I come by when I need time to think."

"What do you want to talk about," I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. Did he just say that? "I'm sorry for treating you horribly this week. You didn't deserve any of it."

"I just don't understand why," I responded.

"Why," he asked questioningly. "What do you mean by why?"

"Why is it that one minute your saving me," I started to say but stopped to take a deep breath. "The next minute you're a pompous ass who likes to hurt me at all costs."

"That's not true," he said pissed.

"Then what is it," I said getting pissed off at him. He didn't say anything at all to me. I was not going to do this not today. He wasn't going to hurt me anymore. I stood there for another second before walking off. I was walking past him when I felt him grab my arm.

He jerked me towards him and stared at my face. After a second I felt his lips on mine. They were soft, gentle and full of passion. I didn't know how to respond except dropping my things. After my hands were free of the blanket and jacket I wove my fingers into his hair and his arms around my waist. I met his lips, kissing him back with as much passion he showed me.

"Wait," he said pulling back. What the hell just happened?

"I'm sorry," I said backing away.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "The truth is."

"What's the truth," I asked. "Why do you enjoy hurting me?"

"I don't enjoy it," he said. "It kills me every time I have hurt you this week."

"Why do it," I asked. I was still trying to get over the kiss. I couldn't believe that he kissed me. I've never been kissed like that before. There was so much electricity in it, and I didn't want it to end.

"I'm afraid that you will hate me when you know the truth," he said turning around so that I couldn't see his face.

"The cold ones," I said to myself. Like I told myself before I wanted to take the plunge with Edward. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," he answered me back still facing the opposite direction. "How do you know about the cold ones?"

"An old family friend told me," I said walking towards him. When I got close enough I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm dangerous," he said looking down at my hand on his arm. "You're blood is so sweet that I have tried to keep you alive. That's why I have hurt you so much this week. I never wanted to do any of it, but I had to control myself from killing you."

"I see," I answered him.

"My family only feeds on animals," he said without me asking. I wanted to know how they fed themselves. What they ate? He just came out and told me and it surprised me.

"I'm still not going anywhere," I said walking around to face him.

"Promise me something," he said taking both my hands into his.

"Okay," I answered quickly. After giving my answer I wanted to take it back because I was afraid of what I just agreed too.

"Don't leave," he said letting one of my hands go and cupping my face in it.

"I won't," I said looking into his eyes and getting lost. My heart was beating a thousand miles and hour and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"I have one more thing to tell you," he said placing his forehead on mine.

"I'm not leaving," I said reassuring.

"I love you Bella," he said. I took a deep breath before looking into his eyes again. All of my hate for him evaporated within seconds. "I realized it the second I walked out of the pharmacy on Monday afternoon."

"Edward," I said. How I wanted to kiss him again. How I wished to be in his arms and never leave them.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he said dropping his hand from my face. He turned and walked away from me.

"That's for me to decide no you," I told him. "I have my own reasoning's as well. Did you ever think about that?"

"No," he said stopping and looking at me.

What was I doing? Was I finally going to tell him. I took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I'm in love with you," I said to him. I watched as his face showed a sigh of happiness across it. "The first time I saw you when I walked into the pharmacy. I knew there was something different about you."

"Bella," he said turning away from me.

"Let me finish," I pleaded and walked towards him. "I have never felt anything like this before. More importantly I have never felt anything like this for another person. I don't care what or who you are. I'm not leaving."

"You don't care that I'm a soulless monster," he said still facing away from me.

"First of all you do have a soul," I said walking to face him. "So get over it."

Before I could say anything else, he swept me off my feet, and into his arms.

"My Bella," he said bringing me into an embrace.

It felt so good to be in his arms. How I have dreamt of this moment all week. I wrapped my arms around his neck and welcomed his embrace. I had never felt so safe.

"Please tell me," I said looking into his amber eyes. "That I'm not dreaming, and this is all real. That you're here with me right now."

"You're not dreaming," he whispered into my ear. "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

He lowered his lips to mine, and I welcomed it this time at first chance. His scent was heaven and I melted in his arms. He pulled away from my lips looking up at the sky.

"Let's stay here a little longer," he said. "If that is okay with you, of course."

"Okay," I said when he put me down.

I went over to were I dropped the blanket and picked it up. I brought it back over to him and he spread it over the grass once again. When he sat down I laid down on the blanket looking up at the sky. Before I knew it he was laying down beside me and I moved myself closer to him. Taking my hand he intertwined it with his. His hands were cold in mine, but I didn't care. I curled up to him closer and put my head on his chest leaving our hands together. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you, Bella," he said bringing our hands to his lips. He softly kissed my hand before placing them back on his stomach.

"I love you too, Edward," I said trying hard not to blush.

**EPOV**

"Please," I begged her again. I looked at her basically begging for her to listen to me.

"What do you want," she said.

"Please," I said taking another step towards her. "I just want to talk to you."

"How did you find this place," she asked. Truth be told that Esme told me, but I had to think of lie to tell her.

"My family spends a lot of time hiking and camping," I started to say. I knew that, it was a long shot of a lie. I just hoped that she would but it. "We passed here once and I come by when I need time to think."

"What do you want to talk about," she asked. She bought it and I took a breath knowing that her scent would kill me. I had been keeping my thirst under control so I knew that I could handle it.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry for treating you horribly this week. You didn't deserve any of it."

"I just don't understand why," she responded.

"Why," I asked questioningly. Wasn't this good enough for her. "What do you mean by why?"

"Why is it that one minute your saving me," she started to say but stopped to take a deep breath. "The next minute you're a pompous ass who likes to hurt me at all costs."

"That's not true," I said pissed at her now.

"Then what is it," she said getting pissed off towards me. I didn't say anything at all to her. What was I going to say to her? The truth might be a good place to start. I saw her walking towards me as if she was leaving. She wasn't getting away this time. When she got closer to me I grabbed her arm.

I jerked her towards me and stared at her face into her melting eyes. What the hell! I have wanted to kiss her for so long why wait any longer. A second later I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her. They were soft, gentle and warm. This was everything that I thought about when it came to kissing her. I didn't know how she would respond to this. The next thing I felt were her fingers weaving themselves into my hair. I in return wrapped my arms around her waist. She met my lips, kissing me back with as much passion as I was showing her.

"Wait," I said pulling back. I didn't want to loose control this was new to me, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," she said backing away.

"Don't be sorry," I said. "The truth is."

"What's the truth," she asked. "Why do you enjoy hurting me?"

"I don't enjoy it," I said looking at her. "It kills me every time I have hurt you this week."

"Why do it," she asked. I was still trying to get over the kiss. I couldn't believe that I had kissed her. There was so much electricity in it, and I didn't want it to end.

"I'm afraid that you will hate me when you know the truth," I said turning around so that she couldn't see my face.

"The cold ones," I heard her say. How in the hell did she know? "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," I answered her with my back still facing her direction. "How do you know about the cold ones?"

"An old family friend told me," I said. The next thing I know I feel her hand touching my arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm dangerous," I said looking down at her hand on my arm. "You're blood is so sweet that I have tried to keep you alive. That's why I have hurt you so much this week. I never wanted to do any of it, but I had to control myself from killing you."

"I see," she answered me.

"My family only feeds on animals," I said without her asking. I her to know the truth about my family. I wanted her to know that we would never hurt her. Of course I would probably have to hurt some of my family members. One blonde bitch to be specific about.

"I'm still not going anywhere," she said walking around to face me.

"Promise me something," I said taking both of her hands into mine.

"Okay," she answered quickly. I needed her to promise me one thing, and one thing only.

"Don't leave," I said letting one of her hands go and cupping her face in it.

"I won't," she said looking into my eyes. I felt a wave of emotion come over me at that moment.

"I have one more thing to tell you," I said placing my forehead on hers.

"I'm not leaving," she said reassuring.

"I love you Bella," I said. It felt so good to say it a loud. Now her comes the part where go leaves running and screaming. "I realized it the second I walked out of the pharmacy on Monday afternoon."

"Edward," she said. How I wished for her to be in my arms and never leave them.

"I just don't want to hurt you," I said dropping my hand from her face. I turned and walked away from her

"That's for me to decide no you," she told me. "I have my own reasoning's as well. Did you ever think about that?"

"No," I said stopping and looking at her. What could her reasons be? There was no way in hell that she loved me in return. I could've just made the biggest ass of myself just now.

"I'm in love with you," she said to me. She what. She's in love with me. I had a feeling of happiness wash over me then. "The first time I saw you when I walked into the pharmacy. I knew there was something different about you."

"Bella," I said turning away from her. I needed to hear more from her.

"Let me finish," she pleaded. "I have never felt anything like this before. More importantly I have never felt anything like this for another person. I don't care what or who you are. I'm not leaving."

"You don't care that I'm a soulless monster," I said still facing away from her with a smile on my face..

"First of all you do have a soul," she said walking to face me. "So get over it."

Before she could say anything else, I swept her off of her feet, and into my arms.

"My Bella," I said bringing her into an embrace closer to me.

It felt so good to have her in my arms. How I have dreamt of this moment all week. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer to me. I had never felt so safe almost as if this was meant to be.

"Please tell me," she said looking me. "That I'm not dreaming, and this is all real. That you're here with me right now."

"You're not dreaming," I whispered into her ear. "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

I lowered my lips to hers, and was met this time and it was perfect. Her scent swam all around me and I could feel her melt in my arms almost as if we were one. I pulled my lips from hers and looked up into the sky.

"Let's stay here a little longer," i said. "If that is okay with you, of course."

"Okay," she said when I put her down.

She went over to were she dropped the blanket and picked it up. When she brought it back over to me and I spread it over the grass once again. I sat down and she laid down on the blanket looking up at the sky. I decided that I wanted to be closer to her so I laid down beside her and she moved myself closer to me. I took her hand and intertwined it with mine. Her hands were warm, and soft and I didn't want to let them go. She curled up to closer me and put her head on my chest leaving our hands together. I wanted to stay like this forever with her.

"I love you, Bella," I said bringing our hands to my lips. I softly kissed her hand before placing them back on my stomach.

"I love you too, Edward," I heard her say.

**Three Chapters in three days**

**Please Review**

**Live, Love, Twilight**


End file.
